Random with a pinch of crazy
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: This is just some random junk I will be doing if I got writer's block or I get into the sugar again! - So before you open make sure your not drinking anything! I got my sister to prove that and the bruises on my arm! XD
1. Yugi's house of maddness!

**Me: Wow I must of be really sugar high when I writing this huh?**

**Ayume: you have no idea.**

**Me: well anyways, this is something that will have other chapters so I don't get bored and angry that writers block is knocking at my door.**

**Ayume: Raven doesn't own any of the charaters in this random junk! The songs, costumes, tv folks, and anything else that doesn't have Raven's name on it!**

**Me: So please enjoy and make sure you check with a doctor that randomness is ok with you.**

* * *

It was a nice peaceful day in Yugi's house, the birds acted like Peter Griffin, angels were flying in the sea, and Zorc was giving candy to the little kids of Whoville, that is till the little shrimp woke up, "Oh My Chicken! Mine hair is down!"

Yes, the spiky haired shrimp's hair was down. How you may ask well it's cause-

"Hey lady who's writing this! Shut up and tell the stupid story before I do it!"

**Oh fine then Yugi! Cough…cough! Ok let me do this again!**

Yugi was standing in front of his mirror putting on gel trying to put it up again but for some reason it didn't work so he grabbed a razor and glue.

"Oh Yami!"

The yami ran in with a donut in his mouth. "wuth?"

Yugi then jumped on him and shaved his hair off. "Yeah I did it!"

"Nooo!!" Yami screamed like a girl staring at the hair. He grabs his donut and flies it at the kid. "Donut power go!" It hits Yugi in the eye. "Yeah revenge!" Yami jumped out the window singing 'I believe I can fly'. Till he hit Bakura who was playing solitaire on his belly.

"Yo, dumb ass you ruined my pizza!" Bakura grabbed his ring and poked it at the pharaoh. "Ha, I win!"

"But it's not Tuesday, kitty!" Yugi shouted with Yami's hair glued on his chin.

"Damn foiled again!" He hopped into a pumpkin and drove away.

Marik fell from the sky and landed on the half dead yami who died again. Marik flipped over glaring at the sky. "Look I didn't mean to cheat on you but the ground was hotter in bed last night!" A fanning pan was flown at his head but miss and hits Seto's instead.

"Ow!" He yelled rubbing it. "Yugi!" He points at Marik. "I challenge you to a beer off!"

"I'm up here stocker!"

"oh…well I still challenge you to a duel!"

"I thought it was a beer off?"

"I changed it!" Seto laughed like Pegasus after he drank very old wine. "I summon chocolate bunny!" An Easter bunny appears and throws his chocolate at Yugi.

Yugi opened his mouth WIDE and ate every one of them! His life points raised to 1,000,000,000!

"Ha, I summon cream puffs!" A every large cream puff appears squishing Seto under it's goodness. "Yeah I win again!"

Then Ryou runs in seeing the cream puff. He does a fan girl scream before eating the pastry.

"No, Ryou NO!" Malik hops in wearing a Sailor Moon costume. "That has Seto germs!"

"Who cares it's magically delicious!"

Malik started crying while kicking Yami's body killing him yet again. "But I'm magically delicious too!"

Seto crawls out from under the cream puff wearing a fish as a hat. "Stop eating my wife!"

Ryou turned into Diabound and ate Seto. Seconds later spits him out. "Eww! It tastes like money!"

Mokuba comes by riding on a broom. "woah! What happened to my sister?"

"SISTER!?!"

Seto dusted himself/herself off smirking. "Yes everyone I'm a girl. Why do you think I always go after Yugi?"

Yugi screamed so loud that Yami died again. "AHHH!! I going to jump!" He jumps out his window. "So long world!"

"Yugi you were on the first story." Malik pointed out doing the Sailor Moon pose.

"It's still high for me!"

"Well all you need is some good old milk!" Marik smiled running for home.

His house sees him, then screams like that chick from the movie scream and runs away.

"No baby come back!"

The ground under Malik's feet gives away causing him to fall through. Seconds later Bakura's head pops up. "Sup dudes. Narley my Diabound it back like from the dead dude, sweet!"

Malik soon popped up but out of Yami's mouth. "Opps must of taken a wrong turn in Joey's brain."

Yugi sighed climbing back in his window. "I'm going to be emo now." He turns around closing the window just so he can open them again to glare at everyone. "No calls!" _Slam!_

Yugi jumped on the couch flew the remote at the tv till it came on. Barney was dancing with Pegasus. "Ahh! It burns!"

The tv shot fire burning the yami beard on Yugi's chin. "No! It's cold fire only! Ahh!!"

Joey runs in pulls the beard off tossing it on the ground stomping on it. "Die Anzu Die!"

Anzu looked into the doorway, "Someone say my name?"

"Shut up ugly can't you see I'm killing the witch!" Joey throws the burn beard at Anzu making her melt.

"No, I'm melting!" She mimicked the witch from the wizard of oz movie.

Marik and Bakura run in dress in drags dancing around the green goo that was once Anzu. "Ding Dong the witch is dead, the wickedly wicked witch!"

"Oh My Chicken, can't you all shut up! Can't you see I'm watching Pegasus make out with Barney!" Yugi yelled. He went under his couch then pulls out a sling shot and a bag of lucky charms. "Get out!" He starts flinging the goodness at them till they left with the goo Joey tied to a leash.

"Finally." Yugi sighed. He farted making him laugh till he shit himself. "Damn it, and Yami's dead so he can't change my dipper!"

"I'll do it!"

"Get the hell out Seto!" Yugi grabs a bat. "How the Zorc can I hit a ball with this thing if he's a girl?"

Seto skipped around the shrimp tossing petals around him singing, "Well somebody told me, You had a boyfriend, Who looked like a girlfriend."

Malik walks in holding his stomach turning green, "Hey Yug, can I use your bathroom? I swallowed Bakura's millennium ring."

"Go in your own house!"

"But Marik's still chasing it!"

Yugi's eye twitched. "Fine, but bring lots of candles with you!"

Malik smiled running to the bathroom. "Don't worry you'll need them when Bakura's done! He swallowed the millennium rod!"

Seto stopped singing and skipping and looked down on himself. "Damn I forgot to wear a bar today…or any underwear."

Mokuba comes in wearing nothing but bell bottom pants with his hair in a afro. "Yo, Seto baby, you didn't tell me your going commando in public again."

"aw, but g-strings give me diarrhea."

"No more! Please!" Yugi whined running into the kitchen. "ah…my paradise."

"oh hey Yugi!" Ryou waved smiling. "I just made lunch you want some?"

Yugi nodded seating himself on a tiger. "What we having?"

Ryou smiled again bringing a covered plate to the table. "Oh nothing much but…Yami's brains!" He lifted the lid revealing a brain as small as a walnut. "Whahahaha!"

Yugi shrugged popping it in his mouth. "Huh, never knew Yami had jelly flavored brain."

"Me ether till Yusei took some of it on his stardust card and ate it." Ryou smiled walking away towards the door. "Well see yah-" _BAM!_

The door slammed opened right on Ryou's face. Marik runs to Yugi drops a bottle of red milk in front of him then he faints. Yugi gasped, "Oh MY Chicken! Ryou!" He runs to the door and stokes it. "You hurt my mommy."

Ryou stood up covering his face with a pancake till he took it off for Yugi to gasp again this time a Kuriboh came out. "Oh My, Ryou…your…your…HOT!!!"

"huh?" Ryou grabs his man purse digging though it tossing out the things it hold. A wallet, hammer, gum, a brick, the fridge, Yami's head, Seto's wallet, a pizza, Tristan's hair, Jack Sparrow, some random dude, Bakura's wallet, Zorc's candy, strawberries, whip cream, and a pumpkin. Then he pulls out a little compact opens it and gasped but this time a necoface came flying out.

"I am hot!" He looked like Johnny Depp and that cute dude from the movie the Mummy combined.

"OH MY RA! Ryou's kawaii hot!!" Both boys turned there head 180 degrees around to see two girls with hearts in their eyes drooling at Ryou's way.

"NO!! Their back!!" Ryou screamed like a girl before running away as the girls ran after him with nets in hands.

**Blink…blink…is it me or was that me and Rya?**

"Yes it was and now can you excuse me I got a date with Duke to go to." Yugi huffed stomping all over Marik's face.

Marik snored away sucking up Yugi's pie in the progress. "No!! Inuyasha!"

Yami then falls though the ceiling holding a monkey in his hands. "Look Yugi I got my baby back from the evil goblins." He dies again…**how many times did that happen?**

Yugi shrugs, "No clue, crazy lady that's in my mind."

Bakura runs in with a surf board. "Like woah, dude, I like saw this Narley hot dude getting chase by these weird looking creatures and I was like 'woah' and then I was like 'double woah' and after that Zorc like gave me a hug saying I was like his long lost daughter or something and I was like 'woah' and he was like 'dude' and I was like 'wicked'…can I have pie?"

"Get out surfer dude! Just do something instead of telling me stuff in surfer!" Yugi through the pie that was under Marik and Bakura caught it.

"Like thanks dude, I wonder if that hot cutely outside likes pie."

"Ryou does and get out!" Yugi grabs Yami's dead body and swings it around like a bat till it broke in half. "awe, my toy broke…oh and Yami's dead again, you can put that down as six times."

**Thank you shrimp.**

"No, No, thank you crazy lady writing down what ever I say, and I like licking my feet while Yami's in the bathroom screaming about stop flushing the toilet while he's in the shower…hey stop doing that!"

**Never! WAHAHAHAHA!!! Lighting strikes!!! **_**BOOM!!**_

"…note to self, when talking to my doctor remind him that a chick is making me turn emo." He wrote it on Marik's face with a permanent pen.

A large bang was heard somewhere in the house. Seconds later Seto, dressed as Cinderella, was being chased by Pegasus. "No, you can never have my milkshake!"

"But it's simply fabulous!"

Yugi blinked, "…has it come down for you to take a line from LK?"

**More likely…I like pie!**

"NO!!"

**You suck!**

"Yes everyone know's that! Even that random guy who fell out of Ryou's purse!"

…**right…it's a man purse by the way.**

"Yeah, yeah, hit me baby one more time!"

Mokuba comes in crying, "I can't believe you Yugi!"

Yugi picks his nose at him, "What?"

"You want a baby to hit you! How wrong are you!"

"I can answer that!" The boys looked around but nothing was in the garage. So they gave up and went to watch Barney and Zorc fight over a penny.

Yugi grabs the banana and switches the tv into a transformer. Mokuba gets angry and throws the couch at the transformer who exploded sending Yami to the moon who got eaten by a school of hippos.

And Seto who was a girl…or a guy…sheman?…let's say a shim! Right so the shim was in the closet playing on her phone talking to Kemo on how shim's not going to the prom with Hennery the pickle.

Pegasus was poking at Yami's dead body in the kitchen. It burped making Pegasus straight!

"Hey dudes, I'm grabbing a beer want to come?!"

Mokuba does a belly dance, "I do!"

"But your to old, _Burp!_"

Mokuba pouts setting fire on the potato tree. Joey starts crying saying it was his long lost fish so he ran into the bathroom but ran out with his face upside down. "Don't go in there!"

Marik rips Joey's face off replacing it with Chuck Norris. "Why?"

"Malik's shitting his brains out!"

The tan teen walks out seconds later looking like a skeleton in Barrie clothes. "I'm dumb now…Mango!" Starts eating his hand.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted taking Malik's hand away. "This is my mango!" So he starts eating it.

"Sup dudes!" Bakura grins carrying a chained up Ryou. "I got like my future wife! Ain't he like handsome?!"

Malik laughs stupidly licking a cat. "Ha, apples taste funny."

"Let go of me!" Yami shouted…I thought Malik was licking a cat?

Marik then starts glowing blue making everyone turn blind. When Mokuba woke up from his nap he smiles pointing at Marik, "Oh my Shim! My Marik-chu is evolving into Kid Rock!"

The light died down cause Seto stabbed it with a rubber chicken and Kid Rock is standing there with his guitar. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!"

"YEAH!!"

"What's my name?!"

"Kid Stone!"

"…No! Epic Fail!" Kid Rock smashes his drums and walks away with Hennery the pickle behind him.

"No Hennery come back!" Seto cries out waving a handkerchief in the air.

The pickle turns around, "That's not even my name."

"What is your name?"

The pickle glows red making everyone go death. When it stopped everyone gasped out watching a Will Smith fly out of their mouths. Hennery or what ever his name was turned into a cow.

"You're Mai?!"

The cow…or Mai…um…let's say Mow. Mow looked at Seto, "No not really." He…she…IT! Unzipped their back revealing Jackie Chan!

"Oh My Mutt! It's Malcolm in the Middle!" Joey sang with hearts in his eyes.

Jackie Chan Kang Fu Joey's ass, "That's Mr. Jackie Chan in the middle, to you!"

The shrimp looked at everyone, "You know I think I should kill the author now."

**Wait! What?!**

Yugi puts on a Jason mask holding a fork. "Here's Yugi!"

**O.o…HELP!!!**

"Don't worry I'll help you!" Malik jumps on Jackie Chan in the middle. "Don't you dare hurt the computer writing the human!"

"You know Yugi it's bad to hurt the author of this." Yami said standing in front of the shrimp. Yugi pokes the spoon in his side making Yami pop like a rock.

Yugi looks up at the words, "…What the Zorc are you typing?! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Nether does like your face, dude." Yugi stabs Yami again.

Yami's on the ground holding his foot, "I didn't say it, Bakura did!"

"No I like didn't! I was like making out with my, you know, future wife!"

Yugi throws the chainsaw at Joey but Joey does a spin then screams, "Crouch Kick Attack!" Then kicks Yugi there.

"…ow, my Hennery." Then Yugi passes out.

"Yeah I win again! All hail Joey Norris!"

**Hooray I'm saved!**

Then the whole world blew up and everyone died but Yami who died to many times became immortal. "Yeah I'm alive!" Then Ryou kicks him into a moving train and that's the beginning!

…**what? I couldn't hurt Ryou! He's Johnny Depp and the Mummy dude combined! **

* * *

**Me: You know this isn't bad! I guess I should do more when I got nothing less to write or I got Writer's block yelling at me.**

**=door knocks=**

**Ayume: I'll get it!! =opens the door= Hey Raven!**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Ayume: Your friend Writer's block is here!**

**Me: O.o AHHHHHHH!!!!! =runs away=**

**Ayume: -_-...please review.**


	2. Egypt's fight of the ages!

**Me: this theme idea comes from my wicked awesome friend Rya and her super wicked yami Rose!**

**Ayume: So since we got bored staring at the screen of Marik running after Bakura with flowers in hand we made this!**

**Me: Now let's do the happy dance! =does the caramellensen=**

**Ayume: =serious= No!**

**Me: =pouts= fine!...do the thingy for this thingy yami!**

**Ayume; Stop saying thingy! Raven doesn't own the charaiters, the theme, or what other stuff that will take forever to list!**

**Me: yes!! So enjoy this thingy!! XD**

* * *

Long ago, in the time of…**whatever the heck it is!**

"What?! How the Ra don't you know what the date is!" Atem yelled at some random direction.

Mahado stared at him while eating his pickle, "Pharaoh what are you blabbering about now?"

"That chick!" Points at the ceiling. "She doesn't know what today is!"

"But do you know?"

Atem dropped his finger dumbstruck, "…shut up! Don't you have anything less better to do then bothering the life out of me?!"

Mahado bit down on his carrot, "No, mister I-think-it's-awesome-to-have-pink-in-my-hair! It's my job."

Atem growls throwing a football at a servant. "I demand a milkshake!"

"…what's a milkshake?"

"You know, I got no clue." Atem shrugged throwing his puzzle at a computer. "No! That had my yaoi porn!"

Mahado swung around on skates staring at the smashed computer. "…What the heck is that?"

"Shut up and take it to a mechanic!"

"A wha?"

Atem starts screaming his head off as it rolled under Isis. "Oh, good day Isis."

Isis growled kicking the head into a pool of chocolate pudding. "How any times do I have to say it! Stop looking up my robe!"

That would be when Shada runs in with a 'I'm on team Jacob' shirt on. "Pharaoh, Seto is calling you out!"

The pharaoh's body finally manages to find it's head putting it back on but backwards. "Damn it and right when I was going to play twister with Mahado!"

"Sorry sir but you can't flirt with the workers."

"Damn foiled again!" Atem jumps in his mustang driving off till he banged into the wall. "Ow…my pride…" Then he faints.

Seto's Atem sense tingled. "Oh my Milkshake! The pharaoh is hurt and needs mouth to mouth!" He jumps off his rocking horse running down the halls blowing on a trumpet that was really a bunny.

"Oh no Seto's coming! Run!!!" Shada screamed liked the chick from Saw…um…don't know which one though…let's just say one.

Isis sighed eating a banana then throwing the peel on the ground. Seto runs in with a superman costume on, "There's no need for a random Persian, cause Seto has come since Atem's a virgi-wah!" Slips on Mahado's lunch box and crushing it.

"No!! That had my bon-bons!" Mahado cried running to the lunch box. He grabs it and starts hugging it. "No, My dear, It's alright. I will never take a shower in Mana's sink ever again ."

Seto sits up glaring at the lunch box…that's getting a French kiss by Mahado. "Mark my words, your insides will come!"

"…is it me or are you high?" Isis asked kicking the fainted pharaoh.

"What?! NO!" shifty eyes. Seto quickly stands up running to Kalim who just came in with a pumpkin on his head. "Kalim tell me! Do I look high?"

Kalim starts doing a disco move, "No sir."

"See!"

"You look drunk!"

Everyone laughed but Seto who was in the emo corner eating his weight in cupcakes. "I'm not drunk…I'm not drunk!"

"But Kalim never lies! Right?" Shada said eating the millennium key.

Kalim nods as a lie detector next to him goes off screaming he's lying. Kalim burped smashing the machine on Atem's head.

The doors slam open revealing Bakura and his panther mister kitty! "Wait what?!" Bakura kicks the cat but it gets angry turning into the hulk punching Bakura to the ground till only his head was sticking up. It skips away crushing everything that was in his way. "Yeah run away! That's right your so scared of me!" The kitty hulk glares at him shutting him up.

"Oh great the thief is here." Isis sighed throwing all of Atem's favorite candy to the sliver fangs.

"Yes that's right, I Bakura the…um…line!"

**The best tomb thief in the world!**

"Thank you slave!"

"…who are you talking to?" Seto asked hugging his cupcakes.

And this is what the cupcakes are doing while he's doing that;

Cupcakes: AHHH!!! HELP US!! HE'S DRUNK!!!

Now back to the…really what are they doing?

Bakura smirked holding up a bag, "I got a present for the pharaoh!"

Atem quickly woke up right when Isis was drawing the rest of the mustache on his lips. "A present!!" He runs to Bakura jumping around him wearing a cheerleader costume. "Go Bakura! Go, Go Bakura! YEAH!!" Grabs the bag and starts opening it till exploded in his face.

"Hahahaha!!!" Bakura laughed running away. "Victory is mine!"

Atem stares at the thief running away,"…you know I really hate that guy."

Kalim sighed biting his pumpkin, "Yes we all do."

Isis looked at the men then at Seto that's still in the corner. She shrugged kicking Shada down the stairs, "…Men are like slinkies…They bring a smile to your face when you kick them down the stairs!"

**LOL that's a good one!!**

She sighs, "Too bad no one can hear it."

…**Didn't I just Loled? Hello talking…sky…chick author thingy here!**

Atem gasped, "Isis can't you hear her?"

Isis looked at him with a crayon in her mouth, "Hear who, Joe?"

"Oh never mind."Atem marches out of the palace with nothing but a box of pocky and glue…just incase his head falls off again. "I'm off to see the thief, the evilest craziest thief of Egypt!"

"Wait Pharaoh!" Mahado ran to him.

"Oh are you coming with me? Why aren't you the best!" Atem starts crying. "I had a friend once but his rope broke and he ran away!"

"Um no sir I'm not coming…you forgot to put on any clothes." He holds up Atem's clothes.

Atem looks down on himself and blushes, "…I was just…airing out?"

"right…pharaoh your mind works like lightning...one brilliant flash and it's gone."

"huh…I like donuts!"

Mahado hits him upside the head. "Stop thinking of food and go! You hear me? Go, Go, GO!!"

Atem nods and turns to run but he didn't really notice the tree. _Bam!_ "…ow…my pride…again"

Mahado sighs again picking up the pharaoh, "You know you are more troublesome then your worth."

"But you love me!"

"…yeah…sure whatever."

Mahado took one step foreword and he was in…where ever Bakura is! The village…place thingy…my yami's right, I do say thingy a lot!

**Ok well pass that let's see how's Bakura doing!**

The thief was sitting on some woman's face…OMR he's sitting on a woman!

"It's a tomb you stupid chick!"

…**yeah…I knew that!**

"Right…Can I marry Marik now?"

**Later, later…wait…Marik?**

"now with out some woman's talking I will be summoning the ghost of my fallen comrades!" The light's go out and come back on with Bakura standing on a stage with Elvis Presley clothes on! "Oh, wah, time to roll babies!"

The music start playing, 'I've got a dirty, dirty feelin', Dirty feelin's goin' on, You know I almost hit the ceilin', When I woke up and you were gone'

Loud screams were heard in the cave…but that was just Scooby Doo and Shaggy running from the lake monster.

Bakura stares at the two, "We don't even have a lake!"

Then smoke appeared in front of him making him mute but that's cause I stepped on the remote again…um…which one was it?

Bakura waves his hands in the air at me! Then he through a watermelon at the servant…wow that guy goes around huh.

**Hold on I think I got it! =pushes the button= There you go!**

"About time!!" Bakura screams as a beer bottle hits his head. "Who did that?"

"Moe!"

"…wha?"

Three ghost guys were standing in front of him pointing at the one in the middle.

Bakura farted making Scooby Doo and Shaggy faint. The lake monster ate them and left with the servant on his shoulders.

"Who the Zorc are you?"

"I'm Curly! That's Larry and the dumb ass over there is bob!"

"No I'm Moe!! You're the dumb ass!"

Bakura sighed grabbing some popcorn and watching as the ghost fight to the death…**aren't they already dead?**

"Beats me but it's fun." Bakura laughed liked Pegasus after finding Seto's underwear…**wow that even scared me.**

When the three idiots were done with there wii game of 'Mortal Combat' they through pie at Bakura laughing so hard the cave wall smashed on Atem!

"Ow!" The pharaoh screamed like that chick from…oh forget it!

"Oh my Kitty! It's Atem!" Bakura jumped around like a happy little school girl after watching Twilight.

Atem stood up, "That's right, There's a little caption in all of us!" Then he does the pose.

Mahado grabs a bat and a club tossing both of them on his foot then he drops the bat and hits Atem's head with the club! "How any times do I have to tell you?! That's my slogan!"

Bakura pouts, "You hit my future husband…"

…**I thought Marik was?**

Bakura shrugs eating some wedding cake in a tux. "It didn't work out."

Mahado stares at him mouth wide open it hit the floor. Then his tongue turned into a stair case while little people walked down it. "Are you and Atem mad?!"

Atem sits up little stars spinning around his head. "We're all a little mad, Ginger Snaps!"

"But, He's not talking to anyone! There's no one there!"

Bakura smirks.

(somewhere in the future)

Ryou's in a therapy's room talking to some random dude.

The random dude, "So Ryou tell me, why did you smirk all of the sudden when I said 'Barney is super sexy in a Anzu costume?'"

Ryou bangs his head on a gold cream puff, "I. Don't. Know!"

(Now back to the…whatever time we were in before!)

The three men were sitting in a circle playing spin the bottle. It was Bakura's turn and the broken bone of Moe's arm was pointing at Atem.

They both blush as Mahado was snacking on Larry's head. As they came close to each-

**Hey! Hey! Brake it up!**

Bakura pushes Atem away with Curly's body, "I was just…killing a fly on Atem's lips…yeah that's it!"

…**right…you know if you wanted to play games I could always come back?**

Atem stood up pointing at the sky, "Hot dog! A talking corndog!"

Bakura growls tripping Atem into a tub of jelly. "Hey, That's my line!"

"Not!" Atem yelled throwing batman at him.

The thief dodges and laughs till Wonderwoman kicked him. "Enough with the super people!"

Atem pouts holding Spiderman over his head, "aw, but I wanted to throw Tristan at you."

"Shut up!" Mahado yelled throwing his chocolate beer at Atem. "I want fighting! Now fight!"

Bakura grabs his watch, "Big O, show time!"

Then Diabound appears.

Atem grins grabbing a pokeball and tossing it at the monster, "I choose you, Magikarp!"

The weakest thing in the world appeared flopping on the ground.

Bakura laughs like Dracula. "You really think that will hurt my Diabound?"

Atem laughs like Ed from Ed, Edd, and Eddy. "Butter toast!"

Magikarp glares at Diabound, "I'll get you with my super special awesome move!"

"Oh My Kitty! It talks!" Bakura gasped watching a Brocks Hills fly out of his mouth!

Atem smiled so big the future Seto died!…**wait wha?**

"Whatever let's fight!" Bakura cried out holding a wand in his hand. "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The cave turned different colors. Then the three men and the monsters were at…Candy Mountain?

Atem's eyes double in size, "Oh My Hair! We're at Chucky Cheese!" He runs to Bakura gromps him and kisses his cheeks!

Bakura lost 5,000 life points!

"Stop it!"

Atem pouts, "Who me?"

"Yes you!"

"Couldn't be."

"then who!"

Atem points at Mahado who's eating Diabound! "Mahado stole the donut from the Slifer jar!"

Mahado frowns throwing Magikarp at Atem but misses and hit's the servant instead!

"I can't take this anymore!" he yells throwing the fish back at Mahado. "I get hit by everything!" Then a meteor smashes on him and he died. The end!

Atem and Bakura glare at me. "NOT!!!!"

**=sweat drops= I was just joking boys.**

Mahado gets mad throwing his car at Charley the unicorn. "Why the heck are you two talking to the sky?!"

Atem points at the balloon, "But she's making us do all this."

"Are you stupid?!"

Bakura licks his lollipop while riding on a bouncing ball in a sailor suit. "You're just jealous cause the voices only talk to us!"

Angry veins pop everywhere on Mahado's head, "That's it! I'm killing myself like that servant!"

Then he jumps off Candy Mountain, "So long sucker-" _Bang! _Hit's a branch, falls off and then falls on a cliff. It brakes making him fall on a cactus, then dynamite, rattlesnakes, Pegasus, a hobo, Jackie Chan in the middle, bob, a monkey, chocolate, flowers, rocks, and a lake full of man eating cats! "Ahhhhh!!!"

Atem and Bakura look over the cliff staring at Mahado.

"I want to die the same way." Atem said eating Bakura's lollipop.

"No! Joe Jack!" Bakura screamed watching Atem make out with it. Bakura gets angry throwing down his antlers. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"…I thought that was what we were doing?"

"…your right…that's scary."

Atem smirks, "It takes a lot of brains to look as dumb as I do!"

Bakura blinks, "right…Diabound attack!"

The monster grabs his sword slicing it in the air, "Wind Scar!"

Atem stands there licking the lollipop. "…"

The attack misses hitting King Author instead. "Ow…my spleen." He cries holding his elbow. "You know your spleen is in your foot?!" Then he dies.

"Damn I missed!" Bakura yelled throwing down his baseball cap and stomping on it.

Atem sighs, "Ok I'm ending this now!" He kicks the Magikarp till a count down box was on it.

10...9...8...7...

**Ok that's taking to long! 3! 2! 1! Blast off!!**

The Magikarp was glowing pink making Bakura a fan girl magnet while making Atem popular! When it died down cause Bakura through his shoe at it the fish turned into Mahado wearing a Dark Magician…Girl costume?

"What the Zorc?! I'm a chick!" He cries but smirks looking down his shirt. "Ha ha, nice!"

"Damn it stop looking at yourself and attack Big O!" Atem yelled being jealous that he wasn't Mahado.

Mahado nods looking really serious at Diabound. Then both monster were in a staring contest.

(10 hours later)

Atem was sleeping on Bakura's shoulder while Bakura was sleep punching him to get off. And what are the monsters doing?…well they're still doing the staring contest.

Diabound finally blinked, "ow…my puppy!"

"Ha I win!"

"Hey, No fair! I declare a redo!"

Both guys woke up screaming, "NO!!!!!!!"

Mahado pouts, "Oh fine then." He does some things with his fingers, one of them was picking his nose and then he yells, "Kawaii jutsu!" Then smoke appeared around Mahado then it fades revealing-

Ryou in a play boy kitty suit sucking on his thumb while doing puppy eyes!

**O.o…=nose bleed then faints=**

Bakura's mouth dropped so low it ended up in China! Atem was drooling a river and that was how the Nile river was formed!

Diabound was destroyed for it was to kawaii and Bakura's life points went down to 0! So Atem won again!

The Bakura fan girls: BOOOOOO!!!!!

The Ryou Fan girls: KAWAII!!!!!!! =faints=

The Atem Fain girls: WE'RE ON TEAM RYOU NOW!!!!

The mountain disappeared taking the two love struck boys and Mahado who's still Ryou, back to the cave. When Mahado turned back to normal Bakura whacked his dead Diabound at him!

"Give me back my sexy husband!!"

…**Now Ryou is?**

"Yeah!!" Bakura screamed still hitting the Dark Magician Girl that's Mahado.

Atem smiles, "Yes I win! This deserve a victory dance!" He takes his clothes off and rapidly puts on a Stitch costume! 'Let's can-can, cause I'm the man-man!'

"Ok we get it now leave!" Bakura whines tossing a half beaten Mahado at Atem.

Atem misses and the Magician landed on the Easter bunny. "aw, Mahado-kun made a boo-boo!"

"Just…take me home…Billy Ray Cyrus." Then he faints.

Atem grins dragging Mahado by the foot to the door, 'Don't tell my heart, my achy braky heart! I just think it doesn't understand!'

"Wait Pharaoh I forgot to tell you something!"

Atem does a ballerina spin, "Yeah?"

Bakura looks down blushing, "It's something really important."

"Yes?"

"It's really important!"

"Well then spit it out man!"

Bakura spits out a little gremlin. It swears at him kicking his shin. Bakura shrugs staring back at Atem, "You promise not to tell."

"My lips are sealed!" He zipped up his lips and the ones on his rear!

**Damn it Atem stop being disgusting!**

"Force of habit!"

Bakura grabs Atem's hair pulling him to his face, "Atem this is important!" The pharaoh nodded and Bakura continued with a serious face, "…I called your boyfriend gay, and he hit me with his purse!"

Atem growls kicking his leg, "I already know that dumb ass!" he walks away. "Come on Mahado let's go to my office!" Then he was gone!

Bakura pouts, "Now what the heck am I suppose to do?" The door rings. "Oh goody, a visitor!" Bakura shirked like a girl after seeing Johnny Depp wet and shirtless. He opens it seeing two little girls one with white hair while the other with blue hair with black streaks, both in a girl's scout uniform.

"Excuse me sir but do you want to buy pharaoh cookies?"

Bakura smirks. "Sure put me down for two boxes."

"How about two million?!"

"No one million!"

"Ok!" They both walk away.

"No-wait I mean one!" Bakura hits his forehead with a bat. "Damn it Rose and Ayume!"

**LOL good one yami's!!**

Then the world explodes cause Atem purposed to Mahado who said yes!

* * *

**Me: =still fainted=**

**Ayume: Why the bloody heck did you put that?!**

**Me: =wakes up= Cause I thought it would be kawaii!! And it was!!!**

**Ayume: =sighs= And that's the reason why there's so much Ryou and Bakura fans!**

**Me: Yup!! ^-^**

**Ayume and Me: HAPPY WICKED NEW YEAR!!!!!**

**Ayume: Don't forget to reveiw!! Cause next chapter... =looks at the paper=...Ryou's WHAT?!!!**

**Me: =winks= No telly!!**


	3. Shiny Box and kawaii teachers X3

**Me: Yo Ayume!**

**Ayume: Yeah?**

**Me: It's your fault I didn't get sugar high enough to write this!**

**Ayume: Well tell your dad that cause he's the one who drank all the Fricken soda!**

**Me: Don't put my dad into this!**

**Ayume: Too late! Whahaha!! X3**

**Me: Since your my yami he's your dad to you know!**

**Ayume: -_-...damn you and your loop holes!**

**Malik: Raven doesn't own, rent, borrowed, or bought the show yugioh! If she did then there would be a hek load of yaoi in it!**

**Marik: =smirks= Enjoy you mortals!**

* * *

The day was sunny and there was a deadly blizzard happening right now…um…yeah let's go with that!

A giant Twinkie was driving on the road. And the little kids were after it with pitchforks and rocket launchers.

With the runts was the sandman!

"What!" Marik yelled at the sky. "I'm not that Gaara dude!"

**Yes you are! You have makeup on your eyes like him!**

"That's cause I'm Egyptian you watermelon!" He starts firing donuts at the cloud shape as a Mokuba…bad part it WAS HIM!

"Ahhhhh!" _Splat! _Mokuba falls on a monkey dressed as Harry Potter.

Marik shrugs it off and goes back skipping to his bus-I mean Twinkie!…ok yes it's a bus!

"Wait stop the presses!"

The newspaper guys push a button and the whole building explodes sending down evil paper that wants revenge on Gaara!

Paper: =scary voice= Get the dumb blonde!!

Then a giraffe ate them all!

Paper: NOOOO!!!!

…**why is Brittney Spears there?**

Well, back to Marik!

He's running to the bus and the driver sees him stomping on the breaks making it come to a complete stop.

"Yes!" Marik sings as the fan girls faint. Then the bus doors slam open sending him flying to a pile of marshmallows. "ow…chewy!"

After Marik walked on the bus all the seats were filled but two.

One with Bakura waving at him like crazy singing 'I'm going to take you to the gay bar!'

While the other had some chick who's head spun around and then puked out pea soup.

"…Crazy chick it is!" He smiles (and the fan-girls went into comas) but Bakura through a lasso around him pulling him to his seat.

"Hi Best friend!" Bakura squealed wagging his cat tail…where did that come from?

Marik inches away but an unicorn pokes his side making him sit close to a, maybe, sugar high Bakura.

"So Marik are you ready for school cause I am!" He grabs his I-pod and starts drinking a straw from it. "I tastes like foot!"

"Then why the Pumpkin are you still drinking it?!"

"Cause Duke made it!"

Marik sighs throwing pennies at the homeless and laughing when they fight for it…then Seto pops out of the smoke holding the penny.

"huh…so that's how he gets money." Marik said as Bakura is eating his arm. "Why are you eating my arm?!"

Bakura grins wagging his dog tail…I thought it was a cat's? "But your's tastes like my Ryou!"

"…you got into Mana's sugar stash again?" Bakura nods so fast his tiara falls off.

The bus driver pulls down a fish and yells in it's mouth. "Ok kids get your seat belts on! We're going to Sky-High!"

Everyone grabs the cobras on their seat and ties them around their waist…well not Bakura he was dancing in the hallway wearing a dress.

"Yee-Haw!" The bus driver pulls the carrot and drives off the cliff that was blocked by cops and Bob Marley's. "Sky-High here we come!" The bus falls instead of flies. "Opps…wrong movie!"

All the boys in the bus were screaming like that chick from The Descent! While the girls were filing their nails. Marik was hugging his Anne Hathaway plushy while Bakura was laughing like a mad man with horns and a pointing tail.

The bus then lands without getting destroyed right in front of the school and the driver opens the door. "Have a nice day at school!"

The boys walk out twitching. The girls chirped away about New Moon. And Marik hops out with a bloody nose.

"Damn it. Bakura had to hit me cause he saw that punch bug!"

Then Bakura slides out wearing a school girl's uniform. "YEAH!!! We're alive!"

"Yeah no thanks to you Mary Kate!"

Bakura pouts dropping his elephant ears…I'm not going to ask…"But I didn't want that bug to get run over."

"It was a rhino and it was bigger then Zorc!"

Then a loud fart was heard over the school and everyone was running for the hills…no really they're running to the school that's on top of Silent Hill.

"Oh my Pumpkin! The bell rang! Hurry up Bakura we're late for class!"

Bakura wasn't listening. He was sitting under a tree looking serious to the ocean that magically appeared. "…Don't worry Ariel, I'll return to you with the fifty bucks I stole from your purse."

Marik grabs his bunny ears pulling him to the hell hole-I mean the dungeon-I mean the place where everyone dies…School ok!!

"Come on Bakura!"

They ran in the classroom and Marik got hit in the face from an eraser. Bakura stares at him with a finger in his mouth. "…Marik go boom?"

"You Two!" Both teens stand up but Marik went flying when a marker hit him in the gut.

Marker: That was for my paper lover!

The teacher sighed pointing to the empty slave chairs-I mean…can I skip this and just say seats!

Marik and Bakura run to their seats sitting down as the teacher begins teaching aga-

Marik stands up dramatically pointing at the teacher, "Oh My Pumpkin! Ryou?! Your our teacher?!"

A gasp ran around the room holding a puppy over it's head. "It's mine!" Then Joey ate him cause he was hungry.

"yes I, Ryou the kawaiiest character from the whole show, is your father."

"um…don't you mean teacher?"

Ryou blushes (Fan girls die happy today), "yes, that's what I meant to say."

Yami stands up like Marik pointing at the teacher with a half eaten pencil, "I, Yami the king of games, needs to go poop!"

Ryou sighs petting his tiger's head, "ok go."

"Already did!"

The class fainted but Tristan who grabbed Yami like a football and threw him out the window, "My hair gives me super strength!"

Everyone cheered and partied till Ryou woke up, "Get back to your slave chairs-I mean your seats!"

The song 'Womanizer' played as Duke started to talk, "Like who died and made you our boss?"

"That man under my desk!" Ryou threw a creampuff at the corpse of the old teacher...Adam West?

The class shuttered while Malik stared to cry.

Yugi glares at him, "What the Chicken is wrong with you?"

"Ryou-kun killed Superman!"

"That was Batman you hippie!"

Malik stops crying and smiled liked the Joker, "My villain is gone forever! Whahaha!" _Honk, Honk!_

Then Adam West springs up and throws a Meg Griffin at Malik, "Yes, I win again!" Then he jumps out the window to soon realized he wasn't Superman. "Damn you Repo!" _Splat!_

That would be when Seto walks in with a Hannah Montana shirt on with ribbons tied in his hair.

Ryou growls like a bear and shoots his chalk launchers at him but they all miss and hit the janitor that was outside. "Why were you late?"

Seto sits on Yami's chair chewing on the pencil Yami was chewing on before. "Mokuba crashed the helicopter at the Barney building all morning."

The song 'Brining sexy back' starts to play while Duke looked at Seto. "But isn't your building two steps away from here? You could of walked instead."

"What?! And ruin my new shirt from the poor people air! No thank you!"

Ryou sighs then starts writing on the whale. "Ok, this is still school so let's get into the books."

Joey smiles as he pulls out a cook book and jumps into it.

"Damn it Joey get out and stop eating my creampuffs!"

The teen hops out holding a giant crab that was eating his pasta. "Wah!"

Ryou smiles (Fan girls die again) and he grabs a BIG book, "Ok everyone answer this question!" he coughs out an apple and then starts reading, "If pie equals to yum and the square root turns into a tree while the train is driven by man eating clowns who are going as fast as it takes for Rose and Ayume to get in an all out fight with Barney at a bird park that's the area of Seto's ego which is as big as the sun itself, then what is x plus my cuteness?"

All the brains in the room hopped out everyone's heads and ran away screaming bloody murder.

"Oh come on that was an easy one."

Bakura raises his hand that reached to the roof. "Oh oh I know Mr. Ryou!"

"Really, then would you mind writing it on the board?"

Bakura grins going to the whale and starts writing on it, "Well, If you add the hotness of your past self with the amount of soda Raven drinks and the amount of Pocky Rya eats with the product of Caramellansen in the day of the New World minus the death of our show, you'll get the answer of;…0!"

Ryou's jaw drops so low it hit China. "Oh My Kawaii…He actually got it...He must be a genius?!"

Bakura sticks the chalk in his mouth while he flapped his arms, "Look, I'm a cow!"

Just then Yami jumps in through the window with an Indiana Jones hat on, "I did it! I caught the world's most misunderstood, most ugly, and most of all Scariest creature of all time!…I call it, the IT!!" He holds up a tiny cage with Anzu in it.

"Yami get me out of this!" She screamed knocking a tin cup on the bars.

Mokuba then jumps in with a pimp hat on with Mai and Rebecca behind him. "Yo, Yami give me back my garden hoes!"

Yami pouts throwing the cage at Mokuba but misses and it falls in a volcano. No one seen her again…**Ok who wants pie!?!**

Bakura and Malik shoot their hands in the air, "I do! I do!"

The song 'Mr. Wonderful' plays as Duke starts eating the last pie, "Hmm…this would taste better with Quool Whip."

**Don't you mean Cool Whip?**

"Yes Quool Whip."

**Cool Whip.**

"Quool Whip!"

**Cool Whip!**

"Quool Whip!!"

**Cool Whip!!**

"Quool Whip!!"

**You eating hair!!**

Duke spits it all out with the gold teeth that was hidden behind his tongue.

Joey and Tristan stare at the teeth then they yelled out, "MINE!!" And both boys, dressed as Amazoness Fighter, go fighting for it.

Little angry veins pop everywhere on Ryou head. "Enough! I'm the teacher and I say sit down and shut up!"

"You're only the teacher cause your sleeping with the Author." Seto pointed out while drinking Pepsi.

Ryou blushes (Fan girls go Zombie), "NOT!! Just ask her yourself!"

Seto looks up at the sky.

**=listening to 'Riding on a Shooting Star'=** **la laa la =didn't hear a thing=**

Bakura throws Yugi at the sky but nothing happens.

"Why did you throw my hikari to the ducks?" Yami asked picking his nose with Duke's golden teeth.

Bakura shrugs biting on his own roster tail. "I thought he could wake up the crazy chick."

Just as things gone silence a loud burp roar over the whole school.

Ryou smiled (NO MORE PLEASE!), "Ok recess time!"

"YEAH!!"

So everyone left but Malik who was asleep in the emo corner, Marik who is still trying to figure out how Bakura solved that problem, and Bakura who's getting petted by Ryou.

"um…didn't you guys heard. The bell rang!"

Malik woke up, his snot bubble popped. "YEAH! Free Time!" He jumps out the window and swung on a vine. "Weeee!!"

**Watch out for that-**

_Crash!_

**Tree…**

Marik didn't cared and stayed looking at the board till his eyes fell out.

"Well it looks like it's just these two."

A wolf runs in with a letter tied around his neck, "Woof!"

Ryou gasped, "Oh My Kawaii, Jimmy fell down the well again?!"

The wolf glares, "Woof!"

"Ayako ran out of beer?!"

The wolf glares some more and points at the letter on his neck, "Woof!"

"You swallowed Seto's ego?!"

**=sighs**= **Arunai wants you to read the letter that's tied around his neck…oh and he want's a steak!**

"Woof!"

Bakura grins going on all fours, "Look I'm a puppy too! Bow wow woof!"

Translation: I ate your babies!

Arunai growls tackling Bakura. "Ahh!! Help me Love Interest!"

Ryou smirks (Yes I killed them all Whahaha!!), "Do it yourself!" Then he starts reading the letter. "…Oh…Noses!"

Marik looked over at him, after he got his eyes back from under the fridge. "What is it?"

Ryou shakes, crumbling the paper, "It's bad."

The two teens and wolf plus the sky looked at him. "What?!"

Ryou breaks down crying holding the paper up, "Jack Black can't spell!"

Bakura grabs the paper and flips it over, "Um…it was upside down…and the men in white are going to take Seto away."

Malik pops in with a hippo as a hat on grinning at the teens, "To the funny farm?! Where life is beautiful all the time!?"

Then Yusei and Jaden, dressed as doctors, stormed into the room walking up to Seto who was sitting on a bath tub…when did he get there?

"Mr. Seto your under arrest for almost making a dent to the Barney building." Yusei said in a deep voice.

"That right!" Jaden sounded like one of the chipmunks!!

Seto jumps to the ceiling running on the walls, "You'll never catch me cause I am a CEO!"

The spin off characters jump on their old people scooters and drive away really slowly…any minute now they'll reach the door…almost there…

(5 hours later)

…almost there!…almost the-

"Oh My Kawaii enough of this!" Ryou through a creampuff in his mouth and muscles ripped through his shirt! (No there's to many of them!) "It's pounding time!"

While Ryou the sailor man is battling the teens in a dodge ball fight Bakura, Malik, and Marik are sitting in a circle playing cards.

"Got any W's?" Malik asked looking at the 3 card side ways.

"Epic Fail!" Marik grinned like a kitty…yes he's cheating.

Malik through his cards down tackling Marik, "You liar!"

Bakura sat back watching the mud wrestling while eating popcorn. "This is better then Ryou singing 'I'm so pretty!'"

Fangirls: Kill the Author!

**O.o…Kuso! =runs away=**

After the moon and the sun fought for their star roll in the sky, the sun won again, everyone was back in class.

Ryou, dress as Marik, was licking a lollipop. "Ok…what did you learn today?"

Malik stands up with a fish in his shirt, "That you go crazy when you eat cream puffs."

Ryou nods. "Ok, what else?"

"That you suck at your job!" Seto yelled with one of those jackets on…I forgot what they call it…maybe crazy suits…Yes crazy suits! I made them for my yami!! Whahahaha!!!

Then Ayume runs in kicking at the computer I was typing on behind Ryou. "You! Stop making fun of me and do your (puppy barks) job!" Then she rides on her Red eyes darkness…till she saw Malik and stole him. "MINE!!" Disappears.

Ryou stares at me"…o…k…what less class."

Yami coughs. "That you got no Fangirls."

The gasp climbed out of Joey's mouth, "Freedom!" But Tristan ate him. "Not Again!"

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....???" Ryou screamed so loud the sky broke!

**x-x...ow**

"Well I never seen them."

Ryou growls pulling Yami by his hair till it came off. "???"

Yami screams like a girl. "NO!!!" Grabs the hair and starts petting it. "No…my baby…it's ok, mommy's here."

Everyone stares at him, "…right."

Ryou sighs pushing a random person down a hole. "Now that the trash is out, Yami! Look out the window."

Yami looks out the window. "I don't see anyone so ha! I win!" Does happy dance with the telitubies!…I forgot how the Ra to spell them.

"No you Dumb ass!" Hit's him upside the head. "Watch this!" Looks out the window.

Fangirls: =screaming like crazy= OMR IT'S RYOU!! WE LOVE YOU RYOU!!!

Ryou pulls back and the girls shut up. Then he leans foreword.

Fangirls: RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pulls away then holds out a hand.

Fangirls: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! IT'S THE KAWAII HAND OF AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!!!

Yes you get the point now moving on before I eat Duke…he looks like an ice-cream to me.

'I love you' starts playing as Duke falls from his chair. "What?! Me ice-cream! That's it I'm ending this now!" Takes out a little black box with a picture of Ayume with an X on her face reading 'No touchy yami!'

**O.o how did you get my Booming kaboom boom box?**

"I found it when I was a speed bump for that bus you crashed on top of me!"

…**opps**

"And now that I got it I will rule the world! Wahahahahahaha!!!!"

Mokuba pops up from the floor looking like a bunny. (The Fangirls awed.) "Yo, Duke!"

Duke looks at him with his mouth in a scary smirk. "What?!"

"What happened to your theme songs?"

Duke looked up at the sky and notice his floating ipod died.

Ipod: X-X

"NOOO!!!" He kicks it and it falls on him. "Damn it!"

The box flies to the middle of the room.

Everyone looks at it, "…MINE!!!!" They all jump for it but ended up hitting each other causing them all to faint.

Bakura, standing on the side lines…or dotes…squiggles? He walks to the middle of the room with a finger in his mouth and a cowboy hat on. He then spots a shiny box…ooh shiny!

"Huh?." he picks it up looking at the big red button. "I wonder what this does?"

Everyone wakes up, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bakura pushes the button and…"hmm…I guess it doesn't do any-"

_KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Then they all die…but the ipod, the random guy,…and Ryou!!! X3

Fangirls: =still alive…damn= RYOU-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!! =Dies from overload of kawaiiness=

**Whahahahaha!!! I'm the only one left!!**

Then Rya walks in, "…Raven, what did you do this time?"

**Um…nothing.**

"Did you get into Mana's stash too?"

**=shifty-eyes=…Bob told me so!!! =runs away=**

Then no one seen the Author…or the sky?, again! The End!!

Ayume runs in, "I get to do the next chapter!! Whahaha- oh looky a shiny box!" Pushes button.

_KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

…**Tee Hee! X3**

* * *

**Me: O.o...you're doing the next chapter?!**

**Ayume: YESSSSS!!!**

**Malik: -_-...we're doomed!**

**Marik: =gets down on his knees= DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ayume: ^-^ My puppy says I'm a good girl!**

**Me:...so that's where all me sugar went! -_-"**

**Marik and Malik: Please review so Ayume can do her chapter!!!...wait! Never mind!! Don't!!!**

**Ayume: too late!! whahahahaha!!! }=D I know kick your ass!!! XD**


	4. Would you like to play a game?

**Me; _Achoo!!!_ =sniff= I caught another cold...=sniff=**

**Ayume: So I got to do this chapter! X3**

**Malik: Good thing I'm not the main character!**

**Marik: =smirks= Yeah cause Raven baned her from doing so!**

**Ayume: T_T Don't remind me!...=light buld pops over her head= But she didn't say anything about giving him more screen time!**

**Me: =sniff=...Kuso she's right...scary _Achoo!!!!_**

**Malik: Raven nor Ayume own any of the characters used in this junk! So stop asking already!**

**Marik: =smirks= Please enjoy mind slaves!! }=D**

* * *

It was another morning. Seto singing to the death orphans (Thank Ra!) , Barney and Yami having drinks at Pegasus's tea party, and Bakura getting married to Ryou…and Malik?

But forget all that. You hear me?! All of that! Forget every word I said…but that!…and that…and that…and that…Screw the talking I have candy!!

Rya than pops out of a magician's hat, "Ayume if your going to do this story then do it right!" She starts singing 'So long fair well, to you my friend!' and vanished with the candy…damn.

Ok, well…yeah where was I? Oh right! On Raven's computer drinking her soda (Eww!) and doing this piece of trash!

**Right back to the story!**

Duke was in bed sleeping. A Mokuba cock-a-doodle-doo outside waking up the dude. When Duke got up his snake hair started hissing at him.

That's when Joey runs in with a mirror, "Medusa I shall kill you!" He throws the plastic mirror at Duke it missed cutting the rope that held a house over Medusa's head instead. _Splat!_ "ha, Victory is mine!" Then he runs away like the crazy puppy he is.

Duke pops out of the house with a pot on his head. "Note to self; never use snake venom on my hair again."

He walks to the mirror on his wall. It opens up and a shiny penny was in the middle of it. That's when Duke started singing, 'Mirror, mirror, on my wall! Who is the best damn looking thing in this ugly town?'

The penny grins spinning really fast, it puked up rainbows on Duke's hair…yes you guessed it. It was fixed and looked all clean and junk!

"You my lord is the damn best looking thing around!"

**Oh My Ra! It talks!**

Duke squealed dancing in a circle as angels blasted M-80's at him hoping they would hit but it all missed…where do those go anyways?

(Somewhere at Yugi's house)

Yugi opens a window smiling so big it covered his whole face, "Good morning world! And all who live in it!"

"Shut up Shrimp I'm trying to eat Marik over here!" Freaky fish dude said trying to stuff a reading on a toilet Marik in his mouth!…again eww.

Yugi still smiled and started dancing around with birds around him singing with him.

"No, I'm the only one that can sing here!" Yugi yelled singing like an opera singer and the birds exploded cause it was to loud.

And that was his day the end…

**Wait what about the explosives?**

Then his house blew up with him flying to the stars, "The main character is blasting off again!" _Ding!_

**Awe…much better! Now back to the story!**

(Back at the witch's house!)

Duke is on a dolphin eating bon bons. "So mirror am I the best damn looking thing ever lived."

The nickel glares at him, "Hell no!! Malik is so much damn better looking then you! He's even Hot! Unlike you!"

Duke choked on his Beef jerky. He spits it out with his lung.

Lung: No! It's so unfabulous out here! =dies= x_x

Duke shrugs eating the lung like a vampire. "Ha, I so rule!"

The Dime smirks turning into a duck and flying away, "You'll never be as hot as long he's around!" _Bam!_

**=hides the shotgun=…um…look a witch!**

Tristan pops into Duke's room. "Oh my hair! It's the witch!" He sets Duke on fire! "Burn baby burn!"

"I'm on fire!" Duke dives into the toilet. "ahh…much better."

Marik is over him holding a newspaper. "…you know I didn't flush yet."

"NOOOOOO!!!!"

Yami falls from the ceiling with a zebra costume on. "Hey witch, we're all going to the petting zoo and Bakura wants to cover you with raw meat and throw you in with the animals to see with they'll really eat you."

Duke dries off with Marik's long tongue. "Sure that sounds so safe!"

Then G I Joe comes in, "Cause safety is fun!"

All three boys jump into the air, "Yeah!…can we get down now?"

After words Anzu comes in with a sign nailed on her head saying '5 minutes later.' "What?! It's nailed?" She falls down in a pool of red jelly.

Well like the sign said…moving to the amusement park!

Bakura glares at the sky with a balloon tied to his hair. "Hey, I wanted the petting zoo! The alligators are hungry you know!"

**Yeah well I wanted the amusement park cause I get to stick Yami into the Zipper till he flies away!**

Yami pees his pants hiding behind Yugi who's pissed off that the moon people wouldn't give him their moon cheese.

"Damn it Yami you're the Queen of France for pie's sakes!"

Seto walked over with baby clothes on with a binky in his mouth and Mokuba is beside him dressed as a girl.

Malik looked at him then laughed till his hair fell off. "Oh My Tattoo! What are you wearing?"

Seto pulls out the binky, "Girls and babies get in for free on Wednesdays."

"But today is Sunday. That's why we're not in school money bags!" Bakura smirked causing the Fangirls to faint.

Mokuba screamed so loud he woke the dead! That's when a shoe hits his mouth sending him flying to a cotton candy machine.

The dead: (They threw the shoe mortals, gosh!) Keep the noise down you rug rats! =disappears down the hole growling= Oh and take him with you! =throws up Ryou=

Ryou lands on a giant worm riding it bare back. "Hi guys! Hope I'm not late!"

Marik points at him with a cotton candy covered Mokuba then he took a bite off of him, "Why were you down there with the dead?"

Ryou answered over Mokuba's screams of pain. "I was partying with the mole people but Hades tried to make me drunk so I can marry his daughter Jonas Brothers but she had three heads! So I ran away with Merman's stolen gold to pay for a flying seal. Then that's when I got here…after the dead man kicked my shin and threw me on this worm…I'm going to name it Bob!" He pets the worm.

Bakura pouts as a storm cloud floats over him, "I want a worm too."

Joey smiles, "Here! You can have mines!" He pulls at a black diamond cobra. "It bites me anyways and it ate my parents!"

Two tiny bumps was on the snakes belly in a shape of lollipops and gumdrops.

Bakura cries tears of joy running around spinning the snake over his head like a lasso. "I'm naming him Bob 2!!" He runs up to people screaming in their faces that his worm…snake…thing's name is Bob 2.

Woman: O.o

Man: -_-"

Baby: =D

A dog: ^.^

Some homeless dude: - Can I have money?

Bakura runs into a haunted house and ran out still screaming with joy, "I love this place!"

Duke glares daggers into Ryou's back cause he got a worm.

Ryou could feel the daggers…in fact they hurt…A LOT!!!

"Oh My kawaii! Stop doing that!" He glares at Duke?…no, Yami?…no…a puppy?…yeah he's glaring at a puppy.

"Why are you doing this to me!" He cries as the puppy smiles licking him. "Ahh!! My weakness!!" He runs away with the puppy behind him.

Malik stares at his friend then at a penny, "…hey looky!" he picks it up. "Another cookie!"

Yami grabs it away, "No my quarter!" He strokes it. "Mine precious."

Seto takes it away throwing it in the air, "No more pets!"

The penny hits Yusei making him turn into one of the undead, "Brains!"

Translation: Brains!

Marik ate the last of Mokuba and walks to a house with mirrors everywhere making everyone who sees them know how ugly their clothes really are! "Hey guys let's go into this place!"

Ryou smiles jumping on Marik's head like a monkey. "Oh! Oh! Let's do it!"

…**when he get back?**

Everyone farted making the people in line faint. They walked over them all and didn't need to pay a dime…too bad Seto forgot about that cause he dressed as a old lady!

Old ladies: Bad Author! =throws dentures at Ayume=

**Ow!! Hey! Stop you old bags!**

Old ladies: T__T Wah!!! =run away crying=

**Whahahaha!! I rule!**

Raven pops up out of a cell phone glaring at the sky…oh no.

"Damn it Ayume! Be nice to your elders!" She then dives into someone's red bull, gain wings, and flew away till she got stuck in fly paper! "Help Me!"

…**Let's see what else is on! =clicks on the remote=**

_Sales lady: has this ever happened to you?_

_Random nerd: =walks into a bar= Sup homies!_

_Justin (dressed as the bartender): Get the hell out of my money stealing store! =blasted the nerd out with a water gun=_

_Random nerd: Damn, I wanted a beer._

_Sales lady: then all you need is this! =pulls out sunglasses= With this you'll be the coolest person ever!_

_Random nerd: But I got glassesphobia! (A fear of glasses…no it's not real you mortals! Gosh!)_

_Sale lady: Who the French toast cares?_

_Mokuba: I do!_

_Sales lady: shut up Mokuba! =kicks him out= Now buy these or I'll eat your dog kid!_

_Random nerd: O.o Ok! Ok! =puts them on= hey, I can't see a thing!_

_Sales lady: That's cause it was Weevil's glasses and I just sprayed can them black. ^-^_

_Random nerd: =walks into a wall= Ow…=wall falls on him= ow! =a train runs him over= OW!!_

_Some really fast talking dude: =really fast= Warning; buying these glasses may cause confusion, nausea, indigestion, upset stomach, and diarrhea! May also give you bad luck so don't buy unless your doctor is Hannah Montana!_

_Sales lady: Only 999.75! Buy now!_

**=turns the tv off=…what the yami? Screw it I'm going back to the random thingy I'm writing here cause I want to! Shut up! I'm not spazing right now…ok you got me but don't tell my chocolate!**

After a long commercial break we're back to this piece of trash!

Everyone was in the mirror house playing with all the fun looking glass thingy's. No their not mirrors! They're glass thingy's!!

Duke was in front of one petting it, "Do you love me? Well I love you mirror that never lies about my damn good looks."

Malik then walks pass it and the mirror kicks Duke away awing at Malik.

Duke sits up with a cow on his cheek. All of the mirrors were looking at Malik hoping he would walk pass them and they could reflect him back. The dice lover broke a stick growling at him.

"You can have the hot looks, even the sweetest looking tan, but when the mirrors get involved that's the last straw!"

Marik leans next to him drinking out of the red bull Raven flew in. "Um no, this was the last straw."

Duke stands up pointing at the sky with goggles on. "To the secret lab!" He does some flips then he's in front of a door with two levers. "Pull the lever Kronk!…oh right, wrong show."

He shrugs walking away. "I'll get him with my super awesome mega totally wicked plan that I never say out loud cause it's has such a long name and people will think I'm crazy plan!" Then he walks into the darkness. "whahahaha!!"

Duke was pushed out and Yugi's head pops out of the dark corner, "This is my darkness witch! Go get your own!" Then he vanishes behind the curtain.

"Right…off to the funny farm!" He smiles skipping away.

**Now back with the other losers-um I mean characters!**

Bakura and Marik was standing next to a mirror doing pixie sticks.

"Dude, like, I can see my own burps." Marik slurred out.

Bakura cracked up laughing, "dude, you, you sound like my donut!"

"I want to have a donut, but Malik thought, like, I would eat it like all my other pets!"

"Like baby, that's so messed up! I can see Yami playing in a pool of milk shakes and Seto's in a pock a dotted tong!"

No mortals that's not what's happening! Seto is wearing a stripped tong! Gosh!

Joey walks in with Mokuba out of the bathroom, "And what did we learn about Marik?"

Mokuba was shaking like a rock. "That he eats everything. Even his millennium rod."

"Right, doc!" Joey bites down on a carrot.

And that's when it started raining candy! But all of the little boys and girls didn't have enough pocky to pay Barney the purple dumb ass dinosaur so they left laughing cause they were planning their revenge.

"Oh My puppy! It's raining sugar delights." Joey ran out with the stampede of wild characters after him with pitch forks and baseball bats in their hands.

And the leader of the group was Rose sitting on top of Bakura's shoulders dressed as The Magician of Chaos. "Charge!"

Malik was behind them with a big puffy dress on, "Wait up guys!" That's when he was blinded by a Mai being a librarian. "Ahh!! The wrongness!" Then he faints.

A evil laugh was coming behind with a big book over it's head, "Now I'll destroy you! And your little dog too!"

Duke kicks the evil laugh away, "Hey, This one's mine! Get your own!"

He picks of Malik throwing him over his shoulders. Just after one step Duke collapsed. "Damn kid, needs to lay off the cookies!"

**Oh no what'll happen next?!…oh wait I know! I'm writing this, duh.**

Malik wakes up in a room of pure evil…the walls were pink and Barney was on everything!!

(cue screaming of horror here!)

His hands were tied behind a chair with a plushy of Tarzan hugging him.

"W-where am I?" Malik stuttered biting off some dead guys nails.

A ipod drops down from the ceiling hanging on a noose. Yup that's the ipod from the last character.

A voice comes on, "Hello Malik, I want to play a game with you."

Malik starts struggling to get free from the ropes but epic fail. "where am I? Who are you?!"

The voice speaks again, "I am…somebody."

"Oh, Ok!" Malik smiles at the ipod.

"Well, that's not the point! I want to play a game with you."

"A game? What kind of game?" He smiles more with cheerful eyes.

"It's a game where you might live or die. For the last pass season you got more Fangirls then I-"

"Is it a board game?!"

"uh…wah?"

"I. Love. Monopoly! I'm just putting it out there!"

"What? No!"

Malik stares at the ipod then ask, "X-box?"

"No…"

"Ps3?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Game boy Advance?"

The ipod is silent.

"Wii?"

The ipod groans.

Malik talks in a serious voice. "Wii would like to play!"

The voice on the ipod is quiet again.

Malik starts singing, "SAGA!!"

The voice on the ipod talks again but annoyed, "This is not that kind of game!"

"Oh! Ok!"

"And as I was saying, for the last pass season-"

"Yet me stop you right there! If this is Halo 3 then count me out!"

"uh…wha?"

"Ok your going to make me say it!" Malik sighs. "I find Halo 3 boring now."

"…I think…I hate you now…"

"And when I mean the Halo 3 game, I mean ALL of the Halo games and anything similar so no Counter Strike, Call of Duty, Gears of war, and maybe War of Warcraft but I'm not sure but-"

"Look! Would you listen! This is serious! I'm not talking about first person shooter games nor am I talking about War of Warcraft! I am talking about a game where you live or die! This is a game about life! Your life!"

Malik starts crying," So like…Sims 3?"

The ipod growls blowing up! Malik stares at it then yells, "Let me go right now!" He points at the ipod…I thought his hands were tied?

Malik shrugs it off, stands up and skips away singing, 'And the bunny goes hop, hop, hop, all the way home!' He passes a room looking in smiling, "Let's play again Duke that was fun!" And then Malik flies away on an octopus.

Duke falls of his chair. "Damn it! I almost had him! It's all your fault!" He points at the sky…was there a sun roof?

**My fault?**

"Yes, Cause if Raven was still doing this then I could of won!"

**Um…newsflash Duke. Raven still won't let you win.**

"Damn." Duke pouts sitting in the emo corner. Then he spots something shiny. "Hey looky." He picks it up, "It's that Booming kaboom boom box Raven had in the last chapter!" Smirks. "Now I'll rule the world with my awesome kawaiiness! whahahaha!"

Then Rose pops in. "Huh…I thought Ayume would be here." She sees the box. "Hey! Give me that! That could destroy Barney!" Steals it from Duke by kicking him in the gut. "Yeah!" Pushes the button. "…Why didn't it work?"

**Just give it a second, it might before I done talk-**

_KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Then the world got blown up again…but Barney survived.

Rose and Ayume stare at him dancing around, "…BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!!!!"

Just as Barney was going to hug them the little children from before threw him off the little rock that use to be earth. "YEAH!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Me: AYUME!!!!!**

**Ayume: =acting innocennt= yes hikari?**

**Me: You stole that saw thingy from Nigahiga!**

**Malik: But it was funny and it added a good thing to this junk of a fic!**

**Marik: =grabs him away= Hikari do me something and STFU!!**

**Ayume: Hey no talking like that to my hotty! =attacks Marik=**

**Marik: =roars= ROARS!! =attacks Ayume=**

**Me and Malik: -_-'...Place your bets!! Who will win? Just place them in your next review!**


	5. Marik isn't a great boss!

**Me; I'm back!! X3 And this theme is from my awesome funny friend Nadia Blackrose!**

**Ayume: So all must bow down to her friend's funnyness!! Wahahaha!!**

**Me: -_-' Sorry everyone but Ayume stole all the chocolates I got from my dad, Nadia, my friend at school, and Ryou!**

**Ayume: Weeeeee!! =dancing around with Malik=**

**Malik: OoO HELP ME!!!**

**Marik: =smirks= Raven doesn't own the show, anything that if from tv or movies, and her on Sanity.**

**Me: O.o...shut up wolfy!...Please enjoy!!**

* * *

Somewhere in Egypt's…Ihop?

"Whahahaha!!" Marik laughed petting his millennium rod's head.

M. Rod: Ow, Ow, OW!!!

Marik smirked making all the people in the restaurant scream in terror and run out of the place on elephants.

"Damn it Marik stop scaring all the mortals! I wanted one as a pet." Bakura whined throwing beer bottles at Pegasus.

Marik blinks before passing Bakura a flatten Alex Cooper. "Here his name is…Slash."

=3 Bakura hugs the…person thingy.

"Now that Bakura is happy…which scares the udder crap out of me, let's get down to business."

"Ha, he said business." Rex said picking his nose.

**…I can't type bug boys laugh!…I know I'll just use this! -8D- Holy Ra! It looks like him! O.o**

"Oh 8D" Buggy said still wondering why his face looks like an 8 and a D.

"Enough!" Marik yelled like a girl. "We need to destroy Yugi before he finds my kitty shrine and tells the bullies at the school!"

Pegasus smiled glomping Marik, "Awe, you got a Bakura shine."

Bakura stares at them, "Hey wait a minute!" Everyone looks at him. "…we're out of tea!" He throws the cup at the wall. "Where's my bloody tea?"

"Who cares for tea when you have this!" Zorc holds up a bazooka. "We can destroy the world with it and Yugi!"

"No killing Yugi!" Marik yelled dropping Pegasus down a hole.

Zorc pouted tossing the bazooka away.

Bazooka: NOOO!! I thought we were friends! =lands in someone's yard=

The gang shrug it off returning back to their not so secret hideout.

"It is secret you big fat penguin!" Marik points at the sky.

**=crosses arm= oh bug off!**

"ok ladies…and Zombie boy. Here's the plan to get rid of Yugi." Marik pulls out a magazine. "We'll put him on some lame TV show that everyone will hate, the ratings will go down so much that Yugi will never be in show business again! It's brilliant!"

"Question! Why a TV show?" Rebecca said hugging the evil of all time Teddy bear.

Marik glares at her with a monkey on his head, "So the whole world will see him cry!"

"But why not drop him down a hole like you did with Pegasus?"

"Cause Holes don't grow on trees! They grow on my uncles back!" Marik grabs some random man off the streets. "Hi Uncle!"

Guy: O.o…X.X =dies from heart attack=

"Oh it must be nappy time!" Marik smiled grabbing the evil teddy bear and walks away in bunny footie pajamas. "Night everyone!"

Bakura growls kicking Zombie boy. "You stole me tea!"

Zombie boy glare at him till his left eye fell out, "BRAINS!"

Translation: Oh My (effing) Ghost! My Eye!! X.X =dies=

Bakura stares at him, "…I thought he was dead?"

Zombie boy**…I'll just type ZB…yes that so sounds manly! Hahahaha!!**

"Brains!"

Translation: Brains!

Then Pegasus returns cause the ground puked him back up. "WEEEE! That was fun!"

Everyone moaned knowing the pervert is back…plus Marik wouldn't stop snoring.

"Damn it who left the anti-Pegasus switch off?!"

Everyone pointed at ZB.

"Brains?"

Translation: Ha, I'm a Cyclopes now.

"Oh great now the boy is going to turn into a Sponge Bob." Bakura said licking a steak lollipop.

Marik woke up screaming, "Oh My (effing) Ra, I just saw the best plan ever!…plus I was a fairy princess."

Pegasus started singing, '_Look, Look, See, See, coming down the lane! Here comes Bakura and here comes Marik and here comes Yami in a tutu!'_

"Why the hell does he get to wear the tutu? I wanted the tutu cause I'm awesome in woman clothing's!" Marik shouted dramatically holding a fish to the sun.

Fish: AHH!! It burns!…quack! X.X =dies=

"Oh My Yaoi, You killed Dartz!" Bakura screamed causing the sky to turn purple.

**=talks like Barney= Whahahaha!!! I live again! I love you, you love me…I eat babies. }X3**

"Ahh!! It's my ex-potato!" Zorc through Rex at the sky.

**OW!! X.X =dies=**

"Holy Crap, you killed the author!" Marik smiled dancing in a fairy princess costume he found in my nephew's closet…don't ask.

Bakura growled breaking Bug boy's arm just for fun. "You couldn't have killed her until after I found her computer!" He throws the body at Zorc but misses and hit's the sky.

**=blink=…=blink=…hey looky me back to me self again! X3 =starts playing with a cookie= I'm going to call you puppy!**

"No she's alive!" Marik's jaw fell off.

Rebecca grabbed it then put it on the teddy bears mouth.

Teddy: Me likely pancakes! Me likely Pancakes!

Pegasus smiled drinking beer, "I like donuts!" Then farted making him a girl. "Oh My Wine, I'm unfabulous!" Then he faints.

Rex and Weevil(…Holy Ra I finally remembered his name!) came in with elf costumes on. '_We're the lollipop kids, the lollipop kids, the lollipop kids._'

"Oh that's it!" Bakura screamed throwing them out. "Now be like Siamese twins and spilt...and one of you die!"Then he slams his fly close.

Fly: Holy (beep), That (effing) hurt!

"Oh goody I get the boys all to myself!" Pegasus said in a high girly voice…think chipmunks.

"Shut the (beep) up, And let me say my (effing) plans already!" When everyone zipped their mouths closed Marik continued with the rod on his ear. "We'll put Yugi in a…crappy Tv show! Dun Dun DUN!!"

"Didn't you already say that?" Bakura said putting marshmallows in his hair to make it spikier…wait, how the Ra can fluffy food make hair sharp?

"Yes, but this one is different! We'll have Seto pay for it so we don't pay a dime!"

"But you don't have any money!" Zorc sat on Disney world.

Disney world: AHHH!! It's Godzilla's wife! X.X =dies=

"Didn't I just say I was going to make Seto pay for it! Where the hell were you when I (effing) said that?!"

Zorc thought hard as smoke came running out of his ears.

Smoke: We're free!

"I was playing with my dragon!"

Everyone cried throwing Sid and Zigor at him.

Sid: I never saw my tongue!

Zigor: Me want a pumpkin!

"Ok, now that we are done with that let's go get Kaiba!" Marik cheered wearing a girl's cheerleader outfit.

"He's not going to listen to a limely girl like you!" Bakura yelled pointing at Marik with his invisible gun.

"Me?!" Pegasus pointed at himself with his gun…OMR I can see it!

"Can't you see me pointing at Marik?!" Bakura kicked Pegasus out the door. "And stay out winged pony!"

"Ha, he said pointing at Marik." Rex laughed falling from the rock on a cloud.

"Oh 8D" Weevil screamed seeing his face look weird again.

"Silent's!" Marik pushed Anzu in front of a moving bus. "Fluffy stop kicking out everyone! We still need them for our honeymoon-um I mean plan!"

Pegasus walks back in with a horn on his..pink hair? "Marik-boy if you keep on nicknaming Bakura everyone would think you're a couple."

"REALLY?!" Marik's eyes sparked looking into space.

Space: O.o…oh there's my stars! =D

"What the Yaoi, is wrong with you?!" Bakura tripped Marik into a pool of man eating maggots.

"Don't you dare hurt my babies!" Teddy yelled pointing at the wormy thingies!

"Ahhhhh! Save me Kitty!"

Bakura stares at him eating popcorn. "…not as good as Annville Horror."

"I'll give you catnip flavored tea!"

"…Bakura-man away!" Dives in.

Everyone stared at the water hoping to see Freaky Fish Dude.

"…place your bets! Who will live?!" Pegasus shouted holding up the Millennium ring and rod. "Winner gets the Toothpick and Frisbee!"

"Give me that!" Bakura took back the Frisbee.

"Damn it he lived!" Zorc pouted ripping up his lottery ticket.

"Yes I lived you over sized pickle!" Bakura kicked his shin. "Now shut up and help me get this leech off my back." He points at Marik who's sucking his back.

Marik smiled (Ahh! Fangirls!), "Ha, You taste like my hamster!"

Hamster: ;-; I hate you mommy!! =runs away=

Rebecca walks up holding a flamethrower. "I saw this on PBS!" Then sets Marik on fire.

"Ahh! I'm burning!" Marik jumps in the pool. "Awe…I'm back in the (effing) pool again am I?" Everyone nods. "I hate you Bob the Builder!" Starts attacking the worms.

"Aren't you going to help him this time?" Mokuba asked.

"Nope…hey wait a bloody second!" He grabs the tea pot. "Someone drank all my tea again!" Then glares at Mokuba who's wearing a Panda suit. "Why the hell are you here?"

He shrugs sticking a shoe in his mouth. "Pegasus invited me to his green hairy one eyed monster's birthday party."

Everyone glared at Pegasus.

"What? He was lonely!" Pegasus cried jumping back down the hole.

Marik came back up with the lost of his shirt (R.I.P. dear belly top), "This is perfect!"

"Brains?" ZB poked his eyeless bellybutton.

Translation: That the fangirls are having nose bleeds cause you're shirtless?

"NO!!…ok yes but that's not it!" Marik puts on a business suit and pulls down a bulletin board. "If the shrimpy panda boy is here then Dragon boy has no choose but to buy the crappy tv show to help ruin Yugi once and for all…plus give us all milkshakes."

"He'll never help you bullies!" Mokuba shouted grabbing a pokeball. "Go Pikachu!"

Stewie Griffin appears. "What the douche?"

Marik smirks, "Oh yeah five can play this game!" He throws his millennium rod. "I choose you Kirby!"

Bakura dressed as Yusei appears. "What the bloody hell?! MARIK WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Marik laughs nervously licking an ice-cream, "Yeah well, remember the party last night?"

Bakura nods putting Stewie down his shirt.

"I might of knocked you out and stuffed you in a purse and took you to China to get a piercing on your (beep) and locked you in a gumball machine for a week then placed you in the rod."

"…I think I hate you now."

Teddy of Doom pushed him, "Get in line dude!"

Behind him was a line of people, animals, aliens, and that dude from high school all holding weapons and sharp thingies.

Marik yelped hiding behind Bakura. "Fluffy save me!"

Bakura sighed, "I knew this was going to happen."

Marik smiled, "Are you physic Fluffy?! Ooh Ooh do another reading!"

"Fine!" Bakura rubs his hikari's head. "Do you have a watch or a clock that doesn't work anymore?"

"Oh My tattoo! Yes! My clock broke yesterday! Do another one!"

"Ok, Do you have a dead relative?"

Marik starts jumping around pointing at him, "Yeah, I killed my old man-um I mean he died peacefully with a knife at his heart."

"Sweet!" Bakura smirked bringing out a donut. "Did you once had a pet that pasted away?"

"Yes, my bird Mr. Pecky." Marik pouted.

"Awesome! High-five!"

"What?! You jerk!" He kicks Fluffy's leg and walks away.

Bakura smirked again wrapping his arm around ZB's shoulders. "You see that Zombie boy. How to lose a guy in just five minutes."

"Brains."

Translation: You're a bad psychic, daddy!

"Yes I am, Jimmy. Yes I am."

Mokuba screamed throwing a banana at Zorc, "No one is looking at me!" Everyone stares at him. "Ahh!! Don't look at me!"

Then everyone heard screaming and saw a cow standing behind a mouse as the ground started coughing. And up came Pegasus wearing a cupcake as a skirt.

"Yeah, well you smell like Zorc after he was drunk in my bathtub!" He yelled at the hole.

Zorc blushed kicking Disney World.

Disney world: OMR not again!…Moo! X.X =dies=

Pegasus stopped punching a glass of water, "Oh hi my lovely boys!"

Everyone groaned hiding their pitchforks and torches behind their backs. "Why did you come back?"

"Cause hell thought I would take over so now I got a restraining order from the devil." He help up a bloody hand with the words 'Get the hell away from me you crazy hobo!' written in pink ink.

'_I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through…I want to do bad things to you. I'm the kind that sit up in his room. Heart sick and eyes…filled up with gloom. I don't know whatcha done to me but this much is true…I want to do bad things with you.'_

All eyes looked around for where that song was playing till they landed on Mokuba.

Mokuba screamed bloody murder as the eyes danced on his shoulders. "Ahh! Get them off me!" He farted causing them all to drop dead. "…Man I smell good!"

**Seto…what have…you been feeding…this kid? =faints= **

Everyone laughed but ZB who needed to pee. "Brains!"

Translation: I'm going to exploded!

_Kaboom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Mokuba sighed taking off his shoe and placing it on his ear. "Hello-Eww!" He pulls it away. Gum was on his cheeks…well we hope that's gum.

Rebecca smiled stealing the gum. "So that's where I left it!" She sticks it in her ear chewing on it.

Teddy of Doom growled sending her to Crazy Hell. A place where school never ends and the teachers are all Barney and Mr. T after he drank some milk.

Mokuba places the shoe-phone to his ear again. "Moshe Moshe…yes…ok…no the popcorn goes in the mouth not the nose…yes Dark Vader is our dad…No I'm not Jackie Chan in the Middle…No I won't marry you, look sir, sir!…Shut up I'm not high!…What do you mean my crack pipe broke?!…Ok fine I'll be home in 10 minutes or I'm free."

Bakura stares at him with Marik beside him in a Miley Sirius costume. "Who was that?"

"Chevy Chase! Who the hell do you think?! My brother!" Mokuba jumps on a turtle. "Mush!" It starts walking very slowly. "Go Slower! You might crash into that pebble!"

When he was out of sight Pegasus started crying hugging Teddy.

"Oh My Evil, Get off me you chick in a Johnny Bravo body!"

Marik jumped screaming causing Bakura to look like Evanescence. "I forgot to glomp him till Seto gets Yugi on a crappy tv show!"

"Well wah wah to you!" Bakura said eating ZB's arm.

Arm:…Donuts! X.X =dies…again=

"I got an idea!"

"Zorc if you say destroy the world I will spam your MySpace account and set you up on a date with Anzu's dead body!"

"…I'll stop talking now." Zorc pouted feeding the teddy bear to his dragon.

Dragon: X3 Food!

Teddy: O.o hell (beep) no!

Pegasus kicks Marik before walking away. "No one came to my green hairy one eyed monster's birthday party! Thanks a lot!"

Marik smiled waving to him, "Your welcome!" He turns to Bakura who's still eating ZB. "So we're all alone. Just us…and the dead body. Just you and me in a secret building far from the mortals."

Bakura looks up at him with a toe sticking out of his mouth. "And your point is?"

"Let's blow up the secret hideout!"

"Yeah!"

Both boys grab the Booming kaboom boom box from some baby. "3...2...1...Bye Bye!!"

_Kaboom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

They watch as they hideout…is ok?

Marik blinks. "Um Bakura why didn't the hideout blow up?"

"Cause I made it blow up Yugi's house."

Marik hits Bakura up-side the head. "I told you we're not killing him!"

"He's not dead! Just in a coma for five seasons."

Then Nadia Blackrose came with the bazooka Zorc through. "This is for smashing my chocolate stash!" She blows up the world.

_Kaboom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**O.o…dude that wasn't your stash! It was Ayume's!**

Nadia looks up at the sky and laughs, "Opps…oh well more chocolate for us!" She runs away with the Bazooka.

**No Come back! I can't get down from here! You blew up my ladder!!**

* * *

Me: Well that was fun!! X3

Ayume: I wasn't in it this time!! =kicks my soda=

Me: No!! Sparky!!

Malik: Sparky?

Me: Yes Sparky! He was my best friend!

Marik: =starts crying= Poor Sparky! He was a great kisser.

Me, Ayume, and Malik: O.o...ok?

Ayume: Anywho since today is heart's day let's all say-

Me, Ayume, Malik, and Marik: Happy Valentine's Day!!

Malik: Please review! X3


	6. Ayume's book of wonders

**Me: Here's Raven! Wahahaha!! =cough-cough= Damn you colds!**

**Ayume: =sighs= is it me or does it seem like all of the seasons give you colds.**

**Me:...wow...I think your right, you know that's just scary!**

**Ayume: I know! Now go to bed and me, Ryou, and Malik-kun will do the other thingies!**

**Me: =yawns then sneezes= ok, see yah!**

**Ayume: =smirks= I'll be right back! Boys do the annoying disclaimer! =runs off somewhere=**

**Malik:...ok...well anyways, Raven doesn't own anything from this thing, so don't ask cause her lawyers will kill her.**

**Ryou: Please enjoy! She work when she was sick! =smiles sweety=**

* * *

Raven was in bed watching as her nose ran in circles around her screaming something about, "Snot you later boogers! Whahahaha!!" That is till Ayume slammed the door open on him. "Ahhhhh!! Cruel world!…Goo!" Then he died.

"Hi hikari, I came to steal your soul and sell it on eBay for a penny and use the money to buy me a fifty thousand dollar helicopter to smash into the Barney building while I watch in a pet store eating dog biscuits with the fish!" Ayume said holding up a pair of tongs.

Raven looked at her then sneezed, "Achoo!…sorry yami not today, I got a cold."

Ayume stared at her till the cow jumped over the sun and turned into steak…mmm, steak.

The yami then jumped into bed causing Raven to fall out into an ice-cream pit, "Then how about I read you a story?"

"Ok, fine, anything to just make you leave faster!" Raven yelled throwing a peanut at the Burger King guy. "Damn that guy creeps me out!"

Ayume squealed grabbing a book out of her pants, "Now get in bed so I can eat your feet and sing the dragon tales theme!" Raven looked at her with a squirrel in her mouth. "um…my kidney said that…now come on and get in here!"

Raven shrugged jumping in bed but instead hit's a window and fell face first to the bunny pillow.

The yami smiled opening the book. Bats, cats, dust, a hobo, my dad, some cell phones, and Beyonce flew out. "Now this story is about…um…some guys looking for something shiny that's unknown to me or this book but for some reason has a name in Jackie Chan's year book."

"Oh goody an adventure story!" Raven cheered, grabbing her dog Alice.

Alice: Help Me!!!

"Yup, how let's begin!" Ayume coughs out a whale then starts reading, "Once in some weird time ago,-"

(somewhere in wonderland!…sorry I mean Willy Wonka's factory…um…the card game channel…perfect!)

It was another day in the great town of "We eat your babies and dance on your belly" vile.

Seto was skipping to work waving at everyone he passed. "Hi there! Nice day sir! Can I kiss you Jack Black?! I love you pudding!"

That's when he sees Yami and his happy mood died.

Happy mood: =shrugs= I knew this wasn't going to last! =dies happy=

"Yami!" The pharaoh looked at him with a baby in his mouth. "I am your father!"

Yami screamed punching the brick wall that was Seto's heart. "Your lying!"

"Yeah your right!…I'm really your uncle…twice removed."

Yami smiled glomping Seto till he turn orange. "Oh My Hair! Where have you been in my life talking donkey that has a whale baby in his eye?"

Then Marik jumps in with a superman costume on. "I've come for your souls, ladies!"

Seto and Yami look at each other before pointing at the other. "Which one?"

Marik blinks scratching his ass. "Um…I'm bob the builder lend me your ears!"

Both boys plucked off their ears and through them at Marik.

"EW! Your all crazy! You here me? Crazy in the bellybutton! Now watch me as I jump down this hole." He hops down the hole but gets stuck half way. "Damn…play me off Jimmy!"

Bakura dressed as a Who plays on a piano, but he plays it wrong so he throws it at Duke. "Sweet! 15 points!"

Marik and Bakura hug each other screaming, "And 6 extra cause it's Wednesday!"

Mokuba flies in on Pegasus with a chair on his hair. "No way! You guys got Duke before me?! My life is now over! Wah!" He jumps in Joey's mouth singing, '_So follow me down…and out of this time…girl your moving way to slow!" _

"Damn it Mokuba shut up!" Seto cried kicking the fainted Duke.

Then everyone freezes in mid air. Marik cried out, "what's going on?"

Seto growled throwing his wallet on the ground, "Ayume is reading her book again!"

Then Mai dressed as an unicorn farts in and steals Seto's wallet. "Sweet this can feed me for a hour!" Then she disappears in a cloud of drunks.

Yami kicks a wall, "Great, now we have to play in that story of hers again!" Then the wall fell down on him! "Ow!"

**Hahahaha let's read that again!**

Then the wall fell on him! "OW! Damn you peanut favored nachos!"

**Awe, don't you love a good threat in the mornings.**

Then Ryou walks in with a cat in his arms hugging it to death. "Bakura-cun can I have him!" He holds up a big rabid tiger.

Bakura stares at it and laughs. "Sure why not! And heck, we can even make Malik our slave and Yugi the cat's play toy!"

Ryou smiles so much his face fell off and flew away.

Everyone gasped watching a fish swim out their mouths. "Oh Nose! Ryou's face is gone!"

(Cue India Jones theme song here)

Malik wearing a cowboy hat with a pixie stick in his mouth appears in the spot light of him leaning against a barn. "Ok kiddies, Kawaii man here lost his face." He picks up Ryou faceless. Everyone gasp again making the Hover Damn crack. Malik nods tossing Ryou away. "And it's our job to bring it back! Now let's go doggies!"

Every cheered but Ryou who didn't have a mouth.

**Oh no, what will happen to our hero's? Will they find his face? Will Mokuba ever get to hit Duke? And what ever happened to my Sanity? Stay tone cause all those questions might be more confusing more you read on…um…Two and a half men?…yeah let's go with that.**

Joey looked up at the words floating in the air and burped. "huh…I wonder if those are edible?"

Tristan grinned swallowing rocks. "Hope so, cause these jaw breakers taste like Pegasus's cooking."

Pegasus cries jumping off a cliff. "So long world!"

"That's a 2 foot high bench you limely turkey!" Bakura yelled from on top of a flower.

Malik sighed pulling Yami by the finger. "Ok Spiky man, where is the jack?"

"What jack, Jack Skeleton?"

"The one I gave you when we stole it from Raven's basement in Ayume's car at Wal-Mart on Sunday when it was hailing cows and sharks!"

Yami whistled making dogs bite his hair but he shrugged it off. "I left it on that truck with all those fans and ovens."

Malik's mouth dropped so far you could see Yugi showering. He screams rapping a shoe around him.

The pharaoh pouts closing Malik's mouth. "Damn, all out of quarters."

**You know they need something to fight! Hmm…I know!**

"Huh, what's that noise?" Bakura said and everyone stared at him. "Oh right, that's Ayume's voice."

Then someone walks in from the shadows all scary and mysterious like, he jumped on a rock that really was a shoe. He laughed like some crazy idiot and-

"OMR it's Roxas from Raven's kingdom hearts game!" Marik yelled pointing at the said man.

Then a car hits Marik on the head.

**Damn it Wolfy! You ruined the surprise!**

Yugi jumps around with a party hat on, "Happy surprise birthday Roxas from KH!"

**Not that kind of surprise dumb weed!**

"Yes, it is I, Roxas the awesome extreme better looking then Sora, has come to…um…hold on I have it" He snaps his toes a couple of times then a light bulb pops up over him. "I got it!" Then it burns out. "Damn it, now I lost it!"

Roxas grabs Axel…who was just sitting there the whole time and dragged him down the bunny trail.

Seto growls throwing Mokuba at the person reading th-

**OW!!!! Holy mother of Ra and anything that is sugary! That Bloody hurt you Baka Jerk!!!**

"Huh, I finally hit you…Sweet taco dinners I rule!" Seto smiled dancing on Dukes belly…oh yeah he's still out of it.

**Nah, I was joking! Look who's an idiot now! Bwahahahaha!!! =lightening flashes=**

Lightening: =waving his coat around= Opps! =hides his behind=

"Ok, guys…and Yami?" Malik stares as Yami tries on GIRL swimsuits. "We still need to save Ryou's face!"

Bakura jumps in pushing Malik into a pit of mimes.

"AHHHH!! It's to quiet in here! Hey don't you dare put me in an invisible box!…Kuso I can't get out!! Help me mommy!" Malik cried rattling a cup on an imaginary cage.

Bakura puts on lip gloss, "Right, cause with Ryou faceless I can't kiss him anymore!"

Everyone cheers.

"Shut up!" They do and Bakura smirks so hard that all the fangirls faint. "And guess what?"

"Oh, oh, pick me!" Marik raised Yami over his head and twirls him around.

"Ok ok, what Marik?"

Marik smiles skipping up to Bakura, "Well…" He starts whispering in Bakura's ear causing him to have a nose bleed.

**O.o…gosh, Marik your sick!**

He shrugs then walks away…till he tripped on a bug! "OW! My twins!"

**Hahahaha!! What fun this is to control what happens.**

Ryou looks…stares…TURNS!! To the sky. He scrabbles something on a piece on paper and passes it to the guy next to him…or girl?

"Oh goody Ryou-kun made a drawing!" Yami cheered grabbing the beaver.

Paper; =it reads= My nose itches and the monkeys won't stop playing cards with it.

Yami looks really hard on it then folds it putting it in his ear.

"What it say Yami?" Yugi asked trying to climb up his ear…Hahahaha it was a short joke!! Hahahaha!!

"Oh it says I look damn good in a tutu and Bakura and Marik should give me a piggy-back ride…with a whip!" Yami laughed so evil that the real people who made the show fainted cause their character turned to the dark side.

"Dude the dark side has cookies!" Joey and Tristan smiled throwing money down the 'never ending hole'.

**Who cares?! The dark side has Yaoi! Now everyone shut up, ok! This is getting boring and I bet you readers out there are, too. So we'll skip to some place for them to fight, lose, win, love, puppies, kitties, Insanity, beaches, volcano's, and rocket's!**

"And where would that be?" Seto asked sitting on his desk playing on his computer…hey wait of minute!

**(one minute later)**

Everyone got bored of me kicking Seto down a hill that had spikes, cactus, flowers, then lava, so they walked to a bridged.

Bakura looked at the small bridge and an idea popped up.

Idea: OMR, finally AIR!!!

"Hey guys let's play that game, you know the one where we act like goats and an ogre eats us!"

"I don't remember an ogre eating the poor little goats." Yugi said acting all innocent like.

Bakura smirked pulling out a book from his pants…don't ask. "yes, it says right here! Yami the goat wa-tripped on the bridge and got his million spiky horns stuck in a bear trap for goats. Then a hot Smexy og-Thief came in and ate him. And then laughed, became famous, won the lottery, married the kawaii kitty Ryou, and owned a pony named Rainbow dash. The End!"

"It really say's that?" Yugi asked wanting to look at the book but it blew up in his face.

"Ok let's play! Yami walk on the bridge! And then let me eat you!" Bakura cheered but Malik pushed him away.

"No way! You never let me finish my speech so I get to eat him!" Malik yelled so much his mouth grew as big as city hall.

Everyone gasped making Malik look confused. (Ok, everyone together now!: Awww)

"Huh, what?"

"Malik, you turned into Anzu!" Everyone screamed like a girl…all but poor Ryou who can just write the words for screaming.

That's when Anzu popped up a rabbit hole wearing a Buzz Bunny outfit, "Nye, what's up friends?"

Marik kicked her head which went flying to Narina! "Never! Never make fun of the greatest bunny ever lived."

Everyone stared at him and cheered making him king of the world!…Nah, they just high fived him and gave him a coupon to Jack in the box.

"Wha, I wanted Burger King!" Marik whined eating the coupon.

"Well, to bad Wolfy!" Tristan said making out with the STILL knocked out Duke.

**Ok, Im bored again! So let's move to a different scene in the story! =starts flipping through the book=**

The background turns into a beach like place where there's mermaids that looked like Megan Fox.

Duke woke up with hearts in his eyes! "Hell yeah!"

**Nah, to girly! Switch!**

"Nooo!" Then Duke fainted again.

The back round turned into a forest with candy canes as trees and a chocolate river next to it.

"OH MY YGO, YEAH!" Everyone cheered but I wanted to be mean so I switched it again! "Damn it Ayume!"

Then they're all at some mountain top called "scary hill"…no wait! A SPIKY mountain…with fire and a man-eating Ostrich.

Ostrich:…Moo!

Everyone stared at the mountain then glared at the sky…with drawn on mustaches! Hahaha!

"Damn it Ayume, what have you been thinking?!" Marik yelled waving his fist at the air dramatically! "Egyptian Rage!"

Joey smacks him in the head with Duke knocking him down the mountain. "I'm the only one that can have a catch phrase with rage in it!" Then he starts mumbling as he skips around Yami throwing donuts. "Stupid Keeper, thinks he can say thingies that are near what I love saying when the bathroom is flooded again thanks to Tristan."

Ryou then looks…stares…watches…TURNS, RA DAMNIT!!! To Bakura and hands him a sheet of paper…how the bloody hell can he tell that was him? Does he have eyes in the back of his head like Raven's momm-I mean Mother?

Bakura grabs it and starts reading =cough= let me restate that, TRIES to read it. "Um…something, I don't know, another thingy, something that looks like a Q and weird looking mark (He means this-"!")…Malik you read it!" he passes it to Malik.

Malik sighs and starts reading it, "It says 'go in the cave! My face is in there.'"

"Alright then, let's go!" Yugi cheered as he entered the caved. Everyone else followed but Ryou who was dragged by a leash by Mokuba.

When they entered it was pitched black…till Yami turned on the light. "That's better."

**No, No lights! =lightening flashes breaking all of the bulbs= Done! X3**

A girly scream was heard in the crowd making everyone look at Yami. "What, even if I'm wearing short shorts and a belly top that's for girls doesn't mean I screamed like that."

Then they all glared at the scared as hell Seto rocking in the corner with a computer shaped binky in his mouth. "Mommy, bring back lights now, mommy, bring back lights now."

Tristan stares at him with a poptart in his mouth. "What's up with him?"

"Let me explain!" Mokuba said dressed as Dexter's Laboratory. Then he pulls down a slidy build board thingy. "When Seto was going beddy-by I told him a story about a girl who comes in your house at night and steals your candy. And if you don't leave anything out that's not shiny she would grab a flamethrower and burn your hair off."

"Is this story even real?" Joey asked making funny faces at Seto.

"Yup, every word. Remember when Seto came to duel Yami and his hair was green? Well, that was a wig. And thanks to the candy, shiny, fire loving girl he had to wear it the whole season zero."

"wait, Candy…Shiny…Fire…doesn't that sound like someone we all know?" Yugi said trying all his might to fit into high heels.

Everyone looks at the sky…wait…the cave has a sunroof?

**=playing with music= La dee da, can't hear you Minions…hey look, is that Johnny Depp giving people sponge baths with his shirt off!**

"Oh My Hair, Where?!" Yugi and Yami shouted running down the hallway but Yami stepped on a bobby trap…LOL I said Booby trap! Hahaha!

"wow, the yami reading this is so immature. Lucky ours ain't right, Ryou?" Malik asked his friend. Ryou just nodded cause…well that's all he can do without a face. Malik smirked hugging the little kitty. "Right, so can I have your baby?"

**Um…kawaii Egyptian look behind you.**

Malik did so and saw Marik and Bakura giving Yami full moons as he's stuck in a hole with snakes from the booby trap…Hahahahaha!!

"hey, where's Yugi? Wasn't he in there too?" Tristan asked kicking rocks on Yami's head.

"No, he got stuck in the hugging shark panda's booby trap." Joey said…nah, it got tiring.

Mokuba sighed dressed as a pigeon and shot pennies at Joey making him fall up. He laughed then farted making everyone fall into the same hole as Yami.

"Damn it Pinocchio!" Marik screamed waking the dead.

Dead; Hey! We're trying to sleep here! =throws a gun at him=

"…ow?" Falls over clicking on another trap.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" They all screamed before they all fell through the hole into another room full of care bears and flowers.

"AH! The horror!" The yami's screamed but their hikari's all smiled and singed the care bear song with them. And that's all folks!

**Lol nah, I'm joking! They're really in a cave with dead zombies and guy nurses!**

Seto frowns with a clown mask on, then he smirks (+1 dead puppy), "Why so serious. Ayume?"

**I'm not! I just want to end this before Raven yells at me for stealing her computer again…and her soda, the radio, tv, yaoi, comics, microwave, fridge, and the bracelet with her name on it!…I'm so dead am I?**

"How can you if you're a spirit?" Malik asked…In a pouting wolf costume with a working tail! (OMR cue nose bleeding fangirls here!! XD)

"Guys look!" Everyone followed Yami's finger to himself. "Don't I look good in woman's under where?"

Everyone puked and that, kids, is how the Mississippi was made!

Yugi then kicks Yami's shin, "Stop stealing my grandpa's clothes yami!"

Bakura then starts jumping happily around a rose bush in a sun dress pointing at some direction with a bunny. "Oh My Yaoi, Look!"

When everyone did they saw it! The world's biggest chocolate!!…oh and Ryou's face.

Malik ran in slow motion to the face with sparkles in his eyes! While that happened everyone else just walked past him not really caring that I pushed the frame-by-frame on him.

"Waaaaiiiitttt fffooooorrrrr mmmmmeeeee gggguuuuuyyyyyssss!!!" he said in a slow voice.

"What's wrong with him?" Joey asked Tristan.

Tristan shrugged throwing a midget at him. When it hit Malik he smiled! "Ha, 10 points!"

"That doesn't count if the midget was me, Aardvark!" Yugi yelled from Malik's mouth.

"yeah, we're here!" Bakura cheered wearing a Lucky Star suit! Right when he was about to grab the face Malik snatched it.

"Hands off my panther, Kitty!"

"Kitty! Your one to talk, Princess!"

Malik dropped the face and yelled "Mortal Kombat!" Then grabbed a twinky.

Bakura smirked holding M&M's.

**FIGHT!!**

(cue Mortal Kombat music here)

"ahhhhh!!" They both screamed charging at each other.

"Your so going do-hey look a penny!" Malik said bending down to grab it.

"Kuso!" Bakura tripped over him and went flying. "…ow…"

**Fatalities!!…Tee Hee! XD**

"Damn it, I wanted a cat fight with mud!" Joey pouted eating the rest of his popcorn.

Seto kicks the rock next to him cause it glared at him. "Damn it Billy, I told you to stop calling me!"

Rock:…

"What did you just call me?!"

"ENOUGH!!!!"

Everyone looked to the left, to the left. Then to the right, to the left. Till they saw Ryou really pissed off. "Oh…no…" Then Scooby Doo music played. You know, the one where they're all running from the ghost that really wasn't a ghost but some guy who was really disturb and wanted to scare some teens with a badly made costume. And so in the end he was sent to prison where he become REALLY good roommates with a guy named Paul.

All of the guys ran into different rooms while Ryou stood in the hallway watching as they all run to different rooms in every second on boats, cars, elephants, bikes, my chair, a hat, some nails, a ninja, and for some reason, a faint Duke.

Ryou waited till they all stopped and walked up to a door. He opened it to find everyone in the shower who all screamed. He blushed closing the door.

"hey, wait a minute!" he opened it again to be only squished by a sushi wrap. "Let me go you limey buggers!"

Yami hopped next to him with a purple skirt on. "Now, let's see who this kawaii kitty really is." He pulled off Ryou's face to find-

**Who's that Pokemon?! =music plays-dies out-then plays again= It's Raven-mon!**

**Raven: ACHOO!!!!**

The face piled off revealing my uncle-nah, it really was-

"MOKUBA!!??" They all yelled waking the dead again.

Dead: Stop all that yelling! You sound like my living wife!

"yes, it is I! Mokuba Jack Honda George Nacho's Billy Ninja Pirate Super Junior the third!" Mokuba laughed.

Seto sighed pushing him towards Joey, "here, you can eat him."

"OH MY PUPPY! It's like Christmas and Valentine's day came together and made a baby, but broke up after Christmas found out that Valentine's was cheating with Halloween! And had a child of their own name Thanksgiving!"

Right when Joey was about to eat the little guy Mokuba started singing, "_Kiss me good-bye, into the light, like a Phantom rider, I'm dieing tonight!"_

Yami then kicked Joey sending him flying, "Wee! I'm coming Peter Pan!"

"Damn it Joey we can't eat him yet, we still need to find out where Ryou is!" Yami shouted with a 'I love Tokio Hotel' shirt on. (Dude that band rocks!)

"YEAH!" Bakura and Malik yelled then glared at each other. "Don't yeah my yeah, stop copying me! Stop it!" They stared whining throwing their items at each other.

…**have any cheese with that wine?**

"SHUT UP CUCUMBER!" They yelled throwing Tristan at Joey...but I said it.

"Wee! I get to see Peter Frying Pan with Joey!"

Marik sighed picking his ear. "Look at this, boys acting like bickering girls."

"You said it." Ryou said sitting on Marik's shoulders.

"yup…oh…Hey guys I found Ryou, can I now have the fifty bucks!" Marik called in a cell phone even though they're all next to him.

"RYOU-CUN!!" Bakura and Malik squealed glomping the kitten. When they found out the other was glomping 'Their' kitten they yelled, "Super ninja versus psycho pirate!"

Ryou giggled making them melt into chocolate skittles. (Those things taste nasty!)

Yugi walked up to him with a rabbit glued in his hair. "Where were you Ryou-cun? Getting eaten by Lamas, again?"

"Nope! I was playing with Afekia." He smiled making the fangirls go crazy! Damn it stop stealing my books you vultures! Back, Back!

The Egyptian thief walks in with a tattoo on his chest that says 'I was going to take over the world, but I got distracted by something sparkly.'

"I guys!" He smiled then slapped Yami in the face.

"Ow, why did you slap me?"

"I didn't slap you, I high fived your face!" He smirked but in his mind there is another story.

Mind: Me do you, you, you, not you, you, hate you, LOVE you, your hot as me so I must eat you later, stop stealing my tan and we'll talk, you maybe, and…why is my psychiatrist here?! Oh well at least I'm not distracted by something shiny aga-OH LOOK A SQUIRREL!

Afekia smiled goofy making everyone back away real slow like…or I stepped on the frame-by-frame again.

Seto leaned on a wall acting all cool like cause he thinks he is but for truth he really is a cheese seller that doesn't make much so he steals his little brothers money. But Noah kicked him in the head yelling at him that he should stop hugging his girlfriend and he jumped on a couch and flew away.

Seto stared at the words over him, "…really Ayume, do you follow me or something?"

**Um…no?**

"OK then cause I will believe anything you say for I lost my mind to a chicken on checkers."

Joey pops his head out of the ground with Tristan. "Peter frying Pan said we were to old to be one of his child slaves."

Yugi growled punching the wall, "I'm hungry! Can the fic be over already!"

Afekia grinned hugging his kitten, "But everything in this room is eatable. Even I am eatable. But that, my dear children, is cannibalism and is frowned upon in most societies."

Everyone backed away from him even more till they all fell through the ground under them sending them to…SCHOOL!!!! Whahahaha! Cough, cough.

"NO! why here?! It's a snow day!" Bakura screamed banging his head on a desk.

"No it's not, it's the middle of Summer!" Ryou said licking a lollipop.

"Then it's a lava day, No school!" he runs out with everyone else.

When outside they all looked at one another and laughed, but Yami laughed last cause he didn't understand why their laughing.

"Why are we laughing?" Yugi said kicking a mailman while laughing.

"I don't know why your all laughing but I'm laughing cause I farted!" Marik shouted out beating the hell out a passing person.

Person: Ow, stop, no that's my arm! Dude, never knew it bended that way! OW Stop already!

Then the world explode cause Marik won't stop his farting cause of all the cheese he bought from Seto. Everyone was still laughing to their graves but Ryou was in space with Afekia cause he really is a smexy alien.

The End!

Duke finally wakes up glaring at the sky, "Dude I just woke up and it's November!"

…**I just said The End so THE END!!!**

* * *

Ayume slammed the book closed, "And that Raven is why the Earth is the insane asylum for the universe." She looks down to find Raven asleep. "Awe, she looks like a puppy."

The yami stood up, opens the door quietly, and says in a silence voice, "Night Hikari." then closes the door.

But a second later she slams the door open waking the dead!

Dead: I hate you all!

"Oh I just remembered what I came up here to do! Nadia told me she was going to give you your shots, So don't jumping out the window anytime soon! OK BYE!" Slam!

Raven woke up ready to jump out the window but it was glued by crazy glue, the best glue that makes everyone crazy! Then the door slams open again revealing Nadia with a (effing) big shot!

"Here's Nadia!"

"HELP ME!!!"

Outside you could here screaming and evil laughing. And that kids, is why you never let your friends be your doctors!

Then the whole page burst open as every character used in this fic jumps out screaming, "AND NOW WE KNOW, CAUSE KNOWLEAGE IS POWER!! YEAH!"

* * *

**Me: I HATE YOU YAMI!!!**

**Ayume: No you don't! You love having me every second of the day!**

**Malik: Well, better her then me.**

**Ayume: =glomps Malik= MALIK-KUN!**

**Malik: Ra Damnit!**

**Ryou: =giggles= It's a good thing Raven's sick or I'll be like that.**

**Me: =growls= lucky you...ACHOO!!!**

**Ayume: =still hugging Malik= Please review to make Raven feel better and if she get's review's she upload faster, Readers!**


	7. Where's the bloody plot!

**Me: Ga Ra Ga GA GA!**

**Ayume: O_O**

**Ryou: Is she dieing?**

**Malik: Maybe...Quick let's end her mistery! =holds up banana=**

**Me: I'm not Dieing Baka! I'm just bored and I just wanted to do this chapter.**

**All: Ah!...what?**

**Me: =sighs= This story is going slow so I thought I would write it like this.**

**Ayume: But what about the flamers?**

**Me: T_T They will be fed to my dragon and be pooped out as butterflies!**

**All: O_O**

**Me: =smiles= Yes people, I own the show! I bought it off e-bay for a penny and is now making it a yaoi based show! X3 =dogdes frying pan= Man, that could of hurt me! Ok ok, I'm joking!**

**Ayume: =sighs= Please enjoy the random junk.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived some crazy people in a weird world with an insane author still talking on this crazy what ever this is called! Ah! Make it stop! =hit's a button and the whole story changes=…opps…

Yugi:…um…I think the author's gone mad.

Yami: OMR why are you talking like that? =gasp= Why am I talking like this? Ah! I'm turning into a gorilla that's high!

Yugi: =decks him and laughs= Shut up Yami, I'm enjoying this crazy new way of talking!

(That's when Marik flies in with a donut wearing a princess costume.)

Marik: Guys! I think the sky cracked!

Yami: OMR really? Gosh Marik, your so smart! Here do my homework for me. =passes him a bloody huge pile of paper=

Marik: Yeah for smart people! =starts reading it= huh, 2+2 equals…22! Ha, I'm so going to the nerd camp!

Yugi: =eating his cat= I'm bored, this new style of talking is giving me gas.

(Ryou runs in wearing a fairy outfit)

Ryou: Guys! I ate my grandma and she tasted like my daddy!

All: O.o…right?

Ryou: Now I'm going to run for mare and see if I can make February 67785858 cream puff day!

**That's no such thing.**

Ryou: Silent's, For I am Spider woman and I shall change my socks with pancakes!

Socks: O.o, help us!

Marik: =walks into a wall= No! the wall of doom, I shall marry you!

Wall: =laughs like a camel= Never, for my liver belongs to Bakura!

(Bakura climbs down a plane like Seto does but he trips and lands on Yami cause I wanted him to. What, does that make me crazy? Does it?)

Bakura: OoO Ah! The star hair of chaos attacks!

Hair: -.-…wow….

Yami: Help, there's a bird in my hair!

Yugi: No, it's just Bakura.

(Everyone groans pulling out their pitchforks)

All: Eat the kitty!

Bakura: O.o! =runs away with Yami's hair=

Yami: No! Gorge! Why?

Ryou: Gorge?

Yami: Hush, I need a moment of peace!

(5 seconds later)

Yami: Ok, I'm over it! Let's go out and eat a toaster!

All: Yeah!

Marik: But what about Gorge? He loved toasters?

Yami: Who? =scratches bald head(Lol it's shiny…shiny head…must have!)=

FCM (That's me but easier for you to read!…no I'm not crazy!): Hi All!

All: Holy peanut pickles, it's HER!

FCM: ;-; Man, that hurts! =Gets hit by something and falls in a pool of blood, Yeah swimming time!= X_X

Blood: Yummy! =eating me=

Marik: =hiding his axe= Wow, it's a miracle!

(Malik pops in)

Malik: OMR guys guess what!

Yami: A fat man wearing a tutu!

Malik: O.o

Yugi: Stop talking about Pegasus!

Ryou: Then what do we talk about?

All:…FISH!

Fish: Yeah, finally they'll talk about me!

All: And how good they taste with jelly!

Fish: O.o =flies away=

Malik: No wait, I still need to tell you something. I'm getting married to my tan!

All: T_T really?

Malik: Yup, I told her this morning and now she's telling her friends.

~~~Somewhere else~~~

Tan: And he said he'll marry me see! =holds out sunscreen bottle=

Hair(Yup it's Yami's): Wow, your lucky! That pharaoh never asked me to marry him.

Bunny:…=eats carrot=

Carrot: OoO Ah! X.X

Millennium rod: No! Malik is mine! =straggles Tan= He's mine you to dark piece of toast!

Tan: X_x =dies=

~~~…um…back with us?~~~

Marik:…=pokes me=

FCM: Roar! =eats finger=

Marik: O.o…She's alive!

Ryou: Ahh! Die zombie! =hits me with a paddle=

Paddle: Ow! That hurt you know, what you think I got no feelings? Fine I'm not talking to you anymore!

FCM: Wah! =jumps down a rabbit hole=

Yugi: Wait, I thought she was a wolf?

(Bakura runs back in with a rock star costume)

Bakura: Time for Raven's theme song moment!

(Music plays as Bakura sings into a soda can)

Bakura: _There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

FCM: HOWL!

_Bakura: There's a she wolf in the closet, _

_Let her out so it can breathe_

FCM: =exhales and inhales=

Yami: O.o…I'm scared for life.

Life: Thank you, now I can go off scared free! =skips away=

Bakura: =smirks (+1 fan girl dies)= I'm going to be just like Hannah Montana!

All: =gasp=

Yugi: OMR! =hits wall= I can't take this anymore!

Wall: ;-; He hurt me!

Bakura and Marik: You Baka, you hurt our lover! =attacks=

Yugi: =steps aside=

Bakura and Marik: NO! =falls=…ow…

Yami: Bwahahahaha! It's so funny, it hurts!

Psychoshipping fans: Die Yami!

Yami: eep. =runs away=

FCM: Haha, watch Yami run, it's like being 80 years old again and watching Sonic X.

Readers: O.o…are you kidding?

FCA: =serious= Nope.

Ryou: OMR she acted serious! Hell froze over!

~~~In Hell~~~

The devil (My friend Mandy): Damn it Raven! Not again!

Evil laptop: I want a cookie.

Mandy: You'll get one after I throw Raven down a well.

Evil laptop: X3 OK!

~~~=picking nose=…O.o…NOSY!~~~

(Seto jumps in with Mokuba dressed as the Olson twins)

Seto: Sup, all, I, Seto the cold hearted rich snob, wants to know where I can find a new pimp. Mokuba swallowed our last one.

Mokuba: O.o Did not! You did!

Seto: =hits him= Shut it!

Malik:…um…why are you dressed like that?

Seto: I don't know, why is Ryou in a fairy costume and Marik in a princess outfit?

Malik: Two say, but can you come back this! =holds up cheese=

Seto: =hisses=

Mokuba: Like, chill bro, it's only milk colored with markers and was left in the car to long.

Malik: O.o…You betrayed me!

Cheese:…

Malik: Don't mock me!

Bakura: _Bang bang you shot me down_

_Bang bang I hit the ground_

_Bang bang that awful sound_

_Bang bang my baby shot me down_

Ryou: =hides water gun= Not yet!

Mokuba: =stares at yami=

Yami:…

Mokuba: =stares=

Yami: O-o…

Mokuba: =Stares=

Yami: WHAT?

Mokuba:…your bald.

Yami: I KNOW!

Yugi: =eating a dog= Bakura did it when he fell on him.

Yaoi fangirls: =sparkly eyes=

Yugi: Not that way you sick o's!

Yaoi Fangirls: ah =walks away=

FCM: Man, I think I'm missing someone.

Malik: O.o…please don't tell me it's-

FCM: AYUME!

(Lightening strikes in one spot and loud music played by Bakura plays.)

Lightening: Ha, I'm so cool.

Ayume: =jumps out= I'm here! Where's the party? =pulls down sunglasses and frowns= Hey, where's the party?

Seto: Up your ass!

Ayume: O.o…sorry I asked.

Marik: Yeah, now all we need is the plane with lava!

Malik: Why?

Marik: To evacuate the dance floor.

Bakura: _Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

Yugi: T_T Can someone please make him stop singing.

Yami: On it! =gets off Bakura's head and finds tape=

Tape: Ah! No, you shouldn't had found my hiding spot! Life hates me!

Life: No, I only hate Raven.

FCM: T_T Thanks.

Yami: =grabs tape and puts it on Bakura= Done! X3

Bakura: You taped my eye brows dude!

Mokuba: =stares=

Bakura: O.o

Mokuba: =stares=

Bakura: Your scaring me kid!

Mokuba: =rips off tape=

Bakura: (((O.O))) HOLY MOTHER OF-

~~~Somewhere else~~~

Mouse: =playing in the sand=

Owl: =looking at it's next meal=

Mouse: =doesn't know that it has a target painted on it's butt=

Owl: =flies in and grabs mouse then eats it on the tree=

Tree: Hey, that was my pet you baka! =eats owl=

Soda can: O.o…ok?

Tree: Ha, that's to show you kids, Trees can eat things!

Kids: ((O_o))) Mommy!

Tree; Don't need to worry, I ate her!

**O.o…I think we should go back now.**

~~~Back to the party-

Alex(My niece): Sorry, Raven, but there's no party.

What?~~~

Bakura: =on the floor playing a children's card game=

FCM: …ain't that for grown ups?

Bakura: Yeah, but it ain't fair that grown ups play a children's card game while us kids have to watch. For it's not right! Why do they even call it a children's card game when we don't even play it! That's mutiny I say, MUTINY!

Ryou: yami, you don't count as a kid.

Bakura: =gasp= _And the man in the back is ready to crack_

_As he raises his hands to the sky _=points at Ryou=

_And the girl in the corner is everyone's woman _

_She could kill you with a wink of her eye_=points at Ayume=

Ayume: T_T Right. =winks=

Tv: And on important news, it seems that Mr. Bob Marley has died. Causes-unknown. But on the lighter side, I just got my cat back! =holds up a nearly dead cat= Awe, he's shy. =pets it and an eye falls out=

All: O.o…is everyone mad on this chapter?

FCM and Ayume: X3 Yup! Bwahahahaha!

Yami: Don't worry I'll stop them! =shines his bald head=

FCM: OoO Ooh, shiny, shiny!

Ayume: OoO Me likely touchy.

Yami: Ha, I rule with a shiny head! The pharaoh lives again! Bakura, give me a kings worthy song!

Bakura: =smirks= Ok, Marik come help with this!

Marik: X3 OK =skips over

(Music plays as the lights flicker around)

Lights: Ha, I'm making them dizzy.

Bakura: _You!_

_I wanna take you to a gay bar,_

Marik: _I wanna take you to a gay bar,_

Both: _I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar._

Marik_: Let's start a war, _

Bakura: _start a nuclear war,_

Both: _At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar._

_Wow! (Shout out loud)_

_At the gay bar._

Yami: =pouts= Can't, They kicked me out after they found out I was giving them money.

Ryou: It's for the best.

Mokuba: I call Malik to the stand!

Malik: =sits down with Ayume's sunglasses= Yo.

Mokuba: =walks around him like a lawyer= Where were you on the day 76839274 of October?

Malik: O.o…there's no such thing!

Yugi: =hits chicken on the table= Silence! Answer the question or I will bring in the fangirls.

Malik: O_o Ok ok! I'll talk! I was the one who peed in Seto's coffee!

Seto: O.o =sips out the coffee he was drinking=

Malik: And for putting fire ants in Bakura's pants.

Bakura: OoO OW! =drags his butt on the ground like a dog=

Marik: Hey that looks like fun! =does it too= First one to the kitchen first wins! =drags to the room=

Malik: I even put wax on Yami's bald head-

Yami: =shrugs= I can live with it.

Malik: But it was really acid.

Yami: OoO OMR! =runs around screaming like a girl he really is=

**Silence! I say we eat Malik and see if we can have awesome looking tan's like him!**

All but Malik: YEAH!

Malik: O.o =runs away with my wallet…hey wait a minute!=

(One minute later in this hell hole)

FCM and Ayume: Me likely shiny shiny! Me likely shiny shiny!

Yami: =half his head is gone= Ha, I'm so special!

Ryou: Yeah, special ed.

All: XD

Yami: T_T jerk.

Ayume: =eating Yami's head= It tastes like my foot! ^-^

FCM: I want some! =starts eating it too=

Yami: OoO No! Get these garden gnomes off me!

Mokuba: On it! =pulls out a yaoi comic=

FCM and Ayume: O.o MINE! =attacks Mokuba for comic=

Comic: =is stole and is getting carried away= Bye everyone! I'm going to china!

Marik: Yeah! She's finally gone!

Seto: Quick build a door and lock it, slaves!

All: T_T

Seto:…please?

All:…OK! ^o^

~~~In my backyard~~~

Beaver: No! They're building a door!

Woodpecker: What must we do then master?

Beaver: I'll be in the bathroom while you guys make them into hot dogs!

Beavers and Woodpeckers: Right! All hail king lard ass!

Beaver: It's Chicken butt to you!

~~~…right…now back to the real show!~~~

Bakura: =sitting in the corner= _My parents just don't get me, you know. _

_They think I'm gay just because _

_they saw me kiss a guy. _

_Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000's. _

_Can't 2 ... or 4 dudes make-out with _

_each other without being gay? _

Yuri Fans: NO!

FCM: T_T Get the hell out of here!

Yuri Fans: =hiss=

FCM: O_O

Yuri Fans: T_T

FCM: ((O_O)) Help!

Ryou: =dressed as super woman!= There's no need to cry, for Ryou has come to…to…um…what rhymes with cry?

Yuri Fans: DIE! =attacks=

Ryou: That's it-Holy Ra they're going to kill me! =runs away=

FCM: Wait for me! =runs away too=

Nadia: =walks in= um…what I miss?

Yuri Fans: =crash into Nadia= O.o Oh No.

Nadia: T_T =pulls out bazooka (I forgot which chapter that was from)= You ruined my Final Fantasy costume! DIE! =fires at the fans=

Bazooka: KABOOOOOOOOOM! Ha, I like making noises!

FCM: Yeah! Nadia got rid of the Yuri fans! Now I can eat my chocolate bar in peace!

Nadia: =points bazooka at me=

FCM: O_O =gives it to her=

Nadia: ^-^ =walks away blowing up stuff=

Stuff: WHY? X_X

Yami: Ok, now what should we do this time? Play bubble gum, eat the stuff under Marik's bed, jump on the tiger, or find some worms?

Yugi: -_- none.

Yami: I don't know that game. How do we play it?

Seto; Easy, jump off that bridge and you get bonus points if you hit the rocks.

Yami: OK! X3 =jumps off bridge= WEEEEEEEEEE…EEEEEEE…EEEEE…eeeeeee…when do I hit the bo-

Bottom: =gets hit= OW! =faints= X.X

Bakura and Marik: _Ding Dong the pharaoh is dead_

_The wickly wicked pharaoh!_

Mokuba: OMR I found my goldfish! =holds up Yami's hair=

Hair: So cold…

Yugi: =hits forehead= Ow…I really got to stop doing that. One more time and I'm sure I'm going to go insane like Raven.

FCM: NOT! =holds up marshmallow= My mommy said I'm good, right mommy?

Marshmallow:…

FCM: See!

All: T_T

Marik: I think we lost her.

Mokuba: OMR, maybe she might be in the Lost and found box!

Seto: Mokuba, do me a favor and shut up.

Mokuba: ;_;

Bakura: _So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

Yugi: Waka Waka Waka!

All: O_O

Ryou: Why did you do that?

Yugi: Cause I didn't get any lines for awhile.

**Don't blame me! Your to short that I couldn't see you.**

Yugi: O_O T_T did you call me short?

Bakura: Oh no.

Yugi: T_T Did YOU call me SHORT?

Marik: Hide! O_O

Yugi: DIE! =attacks the sky=

Sky: O_O =moves further back=

Yugi: NO! =falls back down= curse you author!

**That's authoress to you, pinky!**

Ayume: Quick tie the midget up before the computer writer does something stupid again!

**Now time for a flashback!**

All: O_O NO!

~~~flashback~~~

FCM: =sitting in a chair acting normal…Hahaha that was hard to write!= La de la.

Ayume: =walks in with an axe=

FCM: =turns around= O.o Holy Ra it's Freddy Krueger!…oh wait, it's just Ayume…why do you have that axe for?

Ayume: =smirks= I want to play a game.

FCM: A Game? Yeah! =jumping on the ceiling=^-^…O.o…how am I doing this?

Ayume: Well, this game is called "What does Raven look like on the inside?"

FCM: O_o =hides behind the couch=

Couch: Ha, I'm so ninja.

Ayume: =blows up couch=

Couch: T-tell my children…I broke their Xbox again. =dies= X.x

FCM: NO! Jones!

Ayume: Now hold still while I cut you up.

FCM: T_T I'm not emo! =runs away=

Ayume: =catches me= Ha, now what does a mortal's insides look like. =uses axe to cut her up and sees-=

Johnny Depp: Hello! I'm Lindsey Lowland! (I don't care if that's not right! I'm the authoress! So if you no likely then tell me how to Bloody spell it! Gosh.)

Readers: O_O

FCM: No mine! =hisses=

~~~End of the torture-I mean flashback~~~

Yugi: T_T well that was stupid.

Marik: I know I am but what are you?

All: O.o…-_-;;

Ayume: ¬_¬ you know, I think the authoress doesn't even have a plot to this.

**I so do!**

Bakura: Really? Then tell us what it is.

**O_O um…look Yami's alive! =brings him back to life so I don't get killed…yeah I'm that crazy! Don't tell my sugar!=**

Yami: =raise from the ground= Argh!

Ryou: AH! Zombie! =hits him with a shoe=

Yami: =eats it= This tastes like Yugi's cooking!

Yugi: T_T

Yami: O.o?

Yugi: No more food for you!

Joey: NO! I'll be good I promise mommy!

All: ((O_O)) Joey?

Joey: I promise I'll wash the room and clean up my dog!

Yugi: Um, Joey, I was talking to Yami.

Joey: O.o So, I'll still get food?

Yugi; -.- yes Joey, you can still have food.

Joey: YEAH! =jumps on a cactus=

All: O_O

Readers: T_T we're bored!

FCM: SILENCE! =turns readers into cheese=

Readers: O.o

Joey: OoO FOOD!

Readers: O_O =runs away=

Joey: NO! My lunch, dinner, breakfast, snack, desert, bento, potluck-

All: WE GET IT ALREADY!

Ryou: =plays with that circle thingy with the handle thingy you pull and it makes a sound thingy that goes weird!=

Thingy that I just said: And the cow goes…Quack!

Ryou: O.o =pulls again=

Thingy: And the chicken goes…Woof!

Ryou: -.- =pulls=

Thingy: And your brain goes…Floop!

Ryou: O_O =throws it at the wall= I hate that thing!

Wall: =cries= What have I ever done? Wah! =runs away=

Marik: _No baby come back!_

Bakura: _You can blame it all on me!_

Yami: T_T They're still singing.

Seto: You know, I'm starting to like it.

All: ((O_O))

Seto: T_T What, am I not suppose to like? Fine, then I hate it! I hate you all! =rides away on a pumpkin=

(Then Malik returns! Dun Dun DUN!)

Malik: Hi everybody!

Marik: Sugar muffin that's got burn in the oven cause I left it on to long cause I was watching that soup with your sister that made me cry but I never told anyone!

Malik: O.o…ok?

Mokuba; =drinks his tea=

Yugi: I likely.

Mokuba: NO Mine! -HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

(One hour later)

Mokuba: -SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS-

All: O_O

(One more hour later)

Mokuba: SSSSSSSSSSSS=cough=SSSSSSSSSSS=cough=SSSSSSSssssssssss…Ok I'm done now.

Yugi: Good, Can I have now?

Mokuba: =inhales=

Yugi: Ok, Ok you can keep it!

Mokuba: ^-^ =walks away but since I'm bore of saying that I made him trip and the tea lands on Yami. Ha, I'm evil! EVIL I SAY! Bwahahahaha!=

Yami: OMR I think my water broke!

Marik: But you're a guy.

Yami: No time! Quick someone give me a clothes hanger!

All: O_O

Bakura: _I'm a prom night dumpster baby!_

Ayume: Bakura this is no time to make all those mothers feel bad! We need to get Yami's baby and sacrifice it to the sky authoress so she can end this crap!

Bakura: ^-^ YEAH!

Marik: I want to help!

Ayume and Bakura: Um…well…

~~~flashback random junk!~~~

Ayume: =building a castle of blocks= This is fun!

Bakura: =making the town with pancakes…no he didn't ran out of blocks, he just wanted to make an eatable town he can eat when he goes all Godzilla on it= Ha…I'm like God.

Marik: =walks in drinking soda= Hey gu-OMR I want to help! =throws soda away=

Soda: Yeah, throw me away! Who needs you? I can find another person to drink me! Man I'm lonely…

Ayume: um…sure, I need to get more blocks anyways, so just watch the block tower ok?

Marik: RIGHT! =slams his face in the tower= WATCHING!

Ayume: O.o =walks out of the room=

Bakura: _'Cause we've painted too much of this town_

_If I was gonna stay here I'd have to burn it down _=stomach growls= Huh, I must be hungry.

Stomach: Feed me!…Moo! X.x

Bakura: OoO Oh no, don't die stomach! =runs out of the room= Make way, dieing stomach coming through!

Marik: =watches the tower=

(5 minutes later)

Marik: =still watching=

(3 minutes later)

Marik: =watching=

~~~outside~~~

Evil monkey: =points at Marik with a scary face (AHH! Make it stop!)=

~~~Back with Marik~~~

Marik:…Yawn! This is a bore…I wonder if I should help them with their town. =picks up a block=

(8 minutes later)

(Bakura and Ayume come back in)

Ayume: Man, that was a good lunch. I didn't know lions taste that good.

Bakura: I know right! =licks dagger= Now I want to finish my pancake to- =sees his town destroyed and set on fire= O_O What happened?

Marik: O_O Um…=hides half eaten pancake= Yami came in and…attacked me. I was over powered! He had Big Bird with him and the Teletubies! They had light savers and Seto's ego on a leash! But don't worry, I saved the block tower! ^-^ =leans on the tower and it blows up= O_O

Tower: BURP!…um, I mean, BOOM! X.x

Ayume: O_O T_T My tower.

Marik: O.o…um, would you believe me that Rose and Rya came in here with clubs and mallets and blew up your tower with a banana?

Ayume: NO! =attacks= And Rose and Rya use Bats!

Bakura: =sitting in the emo corner holding his pancakes= My babies ;-;…

~~~Ok, I think that's the end of the flashbacks (Don't worry, we're not like Naruto!…or are we? X3)~~~

Ayume: ¬_¬ you know, I still want to kill you for killing bob the rocket sailor.

Marik: O.o;; =runs away= You'll never get me alive! =then I made him trip cause I felt like it= Damn it, Life!

Life: -.- what now?

Bakura: _Be my bad boy be my man_

_be my weekend lover_

_but don't be my friend_

All: O_O What is with you and singing?

Bakura: I just like it. What is that like against the law now?

Cops: =walks in= Your under arrest for singing really weird songs!

Bakura: O.o…T_T You'll never get me dead! =runs away…nah, I don't want to trip him…he hit's a wall instead! Whahaha!= OW! Damn it Life!

Life: T_T That's it, I quit! =packs up and leaves=

**YEAH! =dances around=**

Mokuba:…Is it over yet?

**NEVA! Bwahahahaha! =lightening crashes=**

Lightening: =hits wall= Ow…X.x

FCM: You knows what funny?

Yami: Your face! XD

FCM: T_T =decks him= NO! I have lots of ideas. Trouble is, most of them suck.

Readers: YES THEY DO!

FCM: T_T =changes them into donuts= Man, I love having power.

Joey: OoO FOOD! =jumps at them=

Readers: O.o Not again! =runs away=

FCM: =sighs= Yeah, I guess this is time for us to say our good byes.

Bakura: =walks in= _(So say goodbye) to the vows you take_

Marik: =walks in= _(And say goodbye) to the life you make_

Bakura: _(And say goodbye) to the heart you break_

Marik: _And all the cyanide you drank._

FCM: O_O I don't drink! =hides red bull=

Readers: Riiiiight.

**Don't you people have any lives?**

Readers: =shrugs= nope.

Ryou: Well, you know what they say, When life gives you lemons, make sure your nose doesn't explode!

All: O_O

Yaoi Fans: =sparkly eyes= We love you.

Ryou: O.o…ok?

Mokuba: Ok everyone just shut up and let the authoress stop her typing!

**Ha, like that's going to work!**

All:…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**OK I GET IT ALREADY I"LL STOP!**

All: ^-^ YEAH!

**Till next time!**

All: OoO NO!

Yugi: Goo ga Poo!

All:…

Yugi: T_T I HAD NO MORE LINES!

* * *

**Me:...so?**

**Readers: YOU STILL SUCK!**

**Me: T_T Ayume?**

**Ayume: On it! =gets off flamethrower and points it at the fic=**

**Me: O_o Not that, the readers!**

**Ayume: Oh...but that's no fun!**

**Ryou: =sighs= If you think Raven should start writing the fic like this then put it in a review.**

**Malik: Or do the poll on her account!**

**Me: And if no one votes I'll do whatever! Wahahaha! =frying pan hits me= X.x**

**Readers: YEAH! X3**

**Ryou:...please review so Raven can get up.**


	8. Holy Ra, This thing has a plot! Part 1

**Me: Hi, guys! Guess what!**

**Ayume: What?**

**Me: You Win! X3**

**Malik: what's with her?**

**Ryou: She's going on vaction for 2 weeks. Starting on June 22.**

**Me: Yup, and sorry if this isn't as funny as the others, I kind of rushed and Dad didn't buy sweets. He thinks I got a problem, yeah right!**

**Ayume: suuuure...Oh, and stormygirl335, we love your idea! We're going to use it for this plot she has FINALLY thought of.**

**Ryou: Raven doesn't own nothing but her own insanity, which she really has to put on a leash.**

**Malik: true that! Oh, and please enjoy!**

**Ayume: Plus, Warning; There's a HELL lot of werid jokes, farts, and...well...you get my point.**

**Me: Yup! I'm that awesome! X3**

* * *

Once upon a time, ok...maybe twice...Wait...what were we talking about?…Oh never mind! Let's just go to the four orphan kids that lost their parents to the fan people…No, I wasn't one of them! =shifty-eyes=

Lets see, Ryou, Yugi, Malik, and the little fairy goblin…I mean Mokuba, are sitting on a bench. One fell off and bumped his head! Whahaha! I know kick your as- OMR YAOI! =runs away=

Yugi whines rubbing his butt and staring at the sky, "What the Chicken, is wrong with that turkey."

Ryou shrugged eating a cat. "Don't know…might be the drugs."

**I don't take drugs! I take yaoi…and chocolate beers.**

"Riiiiight…Malik where are we?"

Malik sucks on his big toe and smirks, "We're in hell! And your all my hell mates!"

Mokuba cries throwing pennies at girl scouts. "But hell has a restraining order against me." Holds up Jack Blacks head with writing on his face.

Yugi burped and looked through his bag of wonders!…or is it a backpack…purse…my pencil bag I lost in a fire that I started in PE when I was suppose to be in science but my teacher ate my cookie and I kicked his shin yelling at him he was a jerk and ran when he through his desk at me…then yeah, that's my pencil bag. "Huh…the map is gone."

"Really?" Malik asked waving the map in the air like a rock.

Map: wee! I can fart!

"Give me that!" Yugi took it away and read it. "It says we're in New York."

Ryou flips it over.

"It says we're in wonderland!"

Ryou turns it around.

"We're in Hawaii!"

**Yeah! Ryou is in my territory! **

Ryou gulps and cuts the map in a snow flake.

"Oh, we're in England!"

"Bingo!" Ryou smiled. (Fangirls are trying to kill me! O_o)

Mokuba hops around with a chicken in his pants. "Wee! Let's go blow something up!"

"Yeah!" Malik cried out kicking some person down a hole.

Person: NOOO! I thought you loved me daddy? X.x

Yugi sighs folding the map up and putting it in his hair. "I'm disguising it as a beard…It's bloody foolproof!"

Some child: =points at Yugi= Mommy, why does that boy have a fish in his eye?

The mommy: Don't know sweetie? Why does my breath smell, and I want to eat you with mustard?

**O.o…weird family.**

That's when Ryou points at a fence, "Look guys, it's Justin Timberlake!"

Fence; Noo! They saw through my plans! =flies away=

While the boys…and gremlin are trying to learn to fly by jumping off the bench and using the anchors as wings, some woman pulling on a carriage with the horse driving pulls up next to them. "Hi boys, are you the runts that lost their no good parents to some fan people and are sold on e-bay for a penny?"

"That's us!" Yugi said sticking a pickle down his shirt. He thought it would make him invisible.

The woman stared at nothing. "Where are you?"

Yugi cheered dancing around in a soda can costume. "Sweet, it works! I'm so going to the brainy persons camps for know-it-alls!"

The woman laughed, "Oh, there you are, I couldn't see you cause your so short!"

Yugi went into the emo-corner. "I'm not short, I'm just big boned."

Malik kicked him and jumped on the carriage. "Well, Santa, where are you going to take us?"

The lady laughed so evil it made even Seto shutter. "Oh, to a place where you'll never leave! Bwahahahaha!"

Ryou shrugged. "Sounds go to me, I just got my tan removed again." Jumps on but lands on Malik. "Wow, this tan pillow that moves and breaths and makes stinky farts is really comfy!"

"It's me, Pixie breath! Now get off!" He throws Ryou off and does a pose. "Ha, I knew candy was good for muscles."

Yugi and the fairy…fine I'll put Mokuba, just stop glaring at me! Ok, back to this crap! They both get on and the horse whips the lady while she pulls them.

Lady: I don't get paid enough for this.

Horse: Shut up and move faster! Moo!

…**I thought it was save a horse ride a cowboy, Not Slave a lady and let the evil horse thingy whip her like she's Brittney Spears!…Oh, I'm stalling ain't I? Well to bad!**

988769374 days later they finally arrived at a BIG mansion!

"Oh (dog meows), It's huge!" Yugi awed farting cause it was bigger then him…But everything is bigger then him! Heck, even the ants are like giants to him!

Ant 1: Kuso, the authoress found out our plan!

Ant 2: Quick to the bat cave! =disappears down a hole=

…**Riiiiight….**

Ryou gasped watching a Justin Beaver fly out of his mouth. "Oh Nose, I left my bag at the beach!"

The horse sighs, turns around and grabs the bag on the bench and turns back around. "Here you go."

"Oh My Kawaii, your quick!"

The horse smirks (Can horses smirk? O.o), "Well, they don't just call me, Speedy the Mexican tiny mouse that is on steroids, for nothing!"

Mokuba picks his nose, "Do they?"

The horse cries going to the emo-corner, "No! But it would be nice to be called that."

The lady picked her nose making the boys faint as she drags them in through the broken window she broke with my cupcakes…yes…sometimes my cupcakes are has hard as bricks! ;-;. "Ok, so this is now your home too. You can play, eat, sleep, have wild parties, steal, murder, fart, burp, and so much more in this house."

The boys woke up at the mention of murder. Then Malik points at a vase with pictures of little boys in play boy costumes. "Can we touch that?"

"NO NEVA! IF YOU EVEN TOUCH THAT PRONO VASE OF LITTLE BOYS, I WILL KILL YOUR FAMILIES, EAT YOUR LUNGS, WRITE A BAD FIC ABOUT YOU ALL, AND NEVA LET YOU GET TO MURDER ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE! HIISSSSSSSSSS!"

The boys were scared for life. Even Mokuba and Ryou peed their pants, while Malik pooped his.

The lady smiled throwing them into a closet. "Have a good sleep!" Then she slams it close.

Yugi blinks. "Hey, it's only 2 in the afternoon!"

**O.o…um…yeah…THE END! =gets hit by a skateboard= Ow! Ok fine, I'll do more!**

49998575 days later the boys were sitting on tiny beds that only Yugi could fit on! XD I love short jokes!

"I'm bored!" Yugi companied hiding under the rug cause I laughed at him.

Ryou nods holding up a pitchfork. "Well, I'm off to hunt down some food!" Then he left the closet and everyone stares at the open door.

"…I thought it was locked?"

The three boys finally came out of the closet.

Ayume pops up out of the light bulb laughing. "Raven, why did you write that? Bwahahahaha!"

…**I don't get it.**

Ayume glares at the sky…we have a sun roof in that place? "What, and here I thought you were a yaoi fan! Gosh you suck! That's it I'm leaving you and taking the Tv with me!" She walks out of the mansion with a Tv in tow…awwww.

…**Ok, back with the boys!**

"Man, it really sucks that Ryou left with the only weapon that the lady didn't see in our pants." Malik stomped around so loud that the dead woke.

Dead man: Damn it! Why won't you let me sleep in peace now that my wife is still alive? =throws a eye ball at me=

**OMR AHH! It's glaring at me! Ahh! =runs around in the circles=**

Mokuba woke up, fell asleep, woke up, fell asleep, woke up, fell sleep, rinse and repeat, sneezed and coughed, pooped and laughed, cried and kicked Bill Gates in the shin!

"…what the (Peter Griffin laughed) are you doing?" Yugi bitched kicking Mokuba while he made out with a mouse.

Mouse: =glares= I will drink you when you sleep! =jumps in a space ship and flies away=

Yugi stares at it and licks a bar of soup. "It taste like pudding."

Mokuba snatches it and sticks it in his ear. "Well, the sky is moving so I don't want to miss a chance."

"Miss a chance to do what?" Malik asked…um…doing something with a something at somewhere…with someone…Shut up I ran out of idea's!

Mokuba smirked as the lights go out and came back on to reveal Mokuba in a Justin Beaver costume. "Now I'll sing!"

Yugi and Malik: O_o NO!

Mokuba sucked in air and began singing so bad that I can't type it or you all will burn your ears cause of the song but since your reading and not listening it'll just make your eyes puke and leave you and then you'll be singing that weird song. You know, the one where the mop is singing in that commercial that goes, '_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me._' Remember, now! Huh, Huh, oh screw this I quit! =walks away=

Rya jumps in with a lady of faith costume. "OMR the author quit!"

Malik: The author Quit?

Yugi: The author quit?

Mokuba: rainbow and unicorn stickers on myspace .com!

Rya kicks Mokuba out a bottle and stands on Zorcs head, "We must get her back or this whole fic will go down the drain!"

Malik shrugged eating a rubber chicken, "Oh cares? I bet she doesn't even have any fans on this thing!"

Readers:…Nah, we just came for the free food.

Rya: Would you just get out of here!

Readers: Fine then pushy, meany, butter toast!

Rya: O_o ok, then.

The sky turns red and a new voice comes on.

**Bwahahahaha! It is I, Jackie Chan in the Middle! And no one can make me leave, NO ONE! XD**

Then Raven comes in. "Hi guys, I'm going to be the author again cause the circus doesn't have anymore room for a crazy yaoi loving insane fangirl and the donut shop kicked me out cause I can only make pancakes. So, Jackie Chan in the Middle I'll need that spot back.

**No! Neva! =lightening strikes= I know confusing-line-that-doesn't-make-sense-at-the-moment kick!**

Raven sighs and grabs a fish. "Rya would you do me the honors?"

Rya grabs the fish and smirks, "YEAH!" She spins in a circle and instead of hitting the sky she hits Raven and sent her to the author chair in the sky…how many times I said sky?…sky, sky, sky, sky, tomato juice! Hahaha, I'm back baby!

Baby: O_o Are you high crazy apple?

**I'm high in the clouds if that's what you mean? Then yes! =lightening crashes= Hey, I'm the only one that can do that dude! =kicks Jackie Chan in the Middle down to earth=**

Jackie: WEEE! Look mommy, no feet! X3

Rya clapped her hands together and walked away into the sun set. "Now it's time for the annoying part in the ends of movies! DJ, hit it!"

DJ: =hit's the juice box and the song "Riding on a shooting star" by pillows plays= Ha, I can make orange juice boxes play songs from animes.

**Bye, bye! Now let's get back to the junk of a fic!**

Malik sighs walking straight into a wall and looks like when you make your character in the game hump the wall…no I don't do that! I'm not that sick! "Huh, It feels like my game controller is being used by a three year old again."

(Somewhere in…um…wait I got this!…THE MOON!)

Pegasus is playing with an X-box control while drinking strong wine that's really apple juice. "Aw, look at Malik trying to move but is stuck in the corner like I'm making him hump the wall!"

Yaoi fans: =smells the air and smirks= We smell a crack pairing!

…**Malik with a wall…why didn't I think of that?**

(Now back with Yugi, the rapist of walls, and the gnome…I mean Mokuba!)

Everyone got bored and started walking on the ceiling to find their friend. But they totally forgot about him in like 2 seconds and were amazed they can be like spiderman.

"Yeah, we rule!"

But I wanted to be the jerk and made them fall! What, you think I'll let them be more awesome then me? Ha!

The two boys and midget fell down and landed on someone, and guess who that someone is!

Reader 1: Ooh, ooh, is it Jackie Chan in the Middle?

**Nope!**

Reader 56: Is it my grandma?

…**um…sorry, but no.**

Reader 768694753: Is it me? Yeah it's me, cause I love all three!

**O_o Someone get this chick…dude…THING out of here!**

The reader jumps out the window and laughs like the guy from that movie with that funny hair! "You'll never get me alive!" And then she/he/it was gone! Ok, now here's who they really landed on!

"Ow, who the bloody hell landed their car on my little behind?"

Yugi, the wall rapist, and the gremlin looked down to find Ryou under them.

Yaoi fangirls: =squeals and take pictures= YAOI-LIOUS!

**=sighs= Ok, enough of this! =snaps fingers and their gone= Ok, back with them.**

Ryou glares up at Malik who was the one really on him. "Damn it! If this was going to be an angstshipping fic I would of brought the duck tape and the bowl full of jello!"

Malik smirks throwing the other two off and picking Ryou up but since Ryou was so light he flung him at the vase with little boy pictures by mistake. "Opps."

"Opps my ass! We're so dead!" Ryou screamed so loud it woke the dead.

Dead: Nope, not going to bother! =walks away=

**But grandpa you promised! Damn, now I'll need a new dead body!**

"Hi everyone!" Anzu walks in. "Ain't today a friendly day with such friendly people that want to be your friends and love having you as a friend!"

**=smirks= that'll do!**

(5 minutes later in this…where are we?)

Yugi and Mokuba are trying to rebuild the vase with chewed gum and mash potato but it didn't work so they just grabbed Yugi's grandpa and covered him in flour and pictures of all of them at Duke's bachelor party…don't ask.

"There, that looks good!" Yugi smirked throwing a lamp at Rex and Weevil outside.

Rex: Ow, like, that so, hurt, like, my little dino brains.

Weevil: Ooh, 8D…MAKE IT STOP!

…**ok?**

The grandpa looked like we was rolled in flour and glued together with pictures…oh wait, I already wrote that! Sorry!

Mokuba sat on a tiger and bit it's tail, "I think I would of looked better." Then he was eaten.

"Yeah, yeah, and I would look good in a flower fairy costume! Which I do!"

"Yugi, stop picturing yourself as Tristan and help me find the key!" Ryou called out trying to stick Malik's head into the key hole on the big door they came from this morning.

Malik: I'm a French fry!

Mokuba popped from the lion's mouth, "Ryou stop sticking Malik into holes! The yaoi fans are going to come back!"

Ryou laughed throwing Malik at the jaguar which spit up the gremlin. "ha, the authoress vanished them to a place of pre evil!"

Yugi licked a bobcat named jimmy, "And that place is?"

"The world of Yuri! Dun Dun DUN!" He turned off the flashlight that was under his face and turned to the grandpa vase, "That won't last for long."

"But Grandpa doesn't move anyways, so It'll work!" Yugi yelled kicking Malik and Mokuba down the suddenly appearing stair case.

Ryou shook his head and duck tape a bottle of crazy glue to the wall. "But he's old and you know what that means." Yugi shrugged bringing Malik and the gremlin back from box heaven. "it means he'll be making 80 trips to the bathroom every hour!"

The two boys and gnome gasped running past Ryou to the window. "Dude, Akefia is our neighbor? No way!"

Ryou sighed, "fine, if you guys want to die from nose bleed and that crazy chick, don't come farting to me! I'm going to fine the key and get the Ra out of this place!" He walk's away but manage only one step when the three teens grab his leg.

Malik: Don't leave us!

Yugi: We want to live and see Akefia in person!

Mokuba: I just came for the free balloons.

"Well, good to have you guys see my way…and for balloons. Now come on let's find the key!" He walks while dragging them at the same time.

…**why doesn't Johnny Depp do that with me? Oh well, I wonder why no one asked me if I had my sugar.**

Then Rose appears from the sky with streamers surrounding her. "Ha, the yami is in the house!" She looks at the sky. "So, did you have your sugar?"

**;A; No! Wah! =runs away=**

Rose drinks red bull and flies away. "Yami Rose, away!"

The teens and monkey are standing in front of a BIG door that just the sight of it made them crap their pants. Good thing they had their diapers.

_Sales lady: Teenage diapers! Good for any time of the day but the time when you have your big test! It won't work against that!_

_Fast talking dude: =really fast= Warning, teenage diapers may look cool but will make you into the biggest loser just like Rex and Weevil! So don't wear them if your always followed by fangirls/boys or are very scared cause they won't hold all that junk! So don't buy, please, and save me! They only pay me a penny a month to do this! Help me! =gets hit by a rat=_

_Sales lady: =hides mouse gun and smiles= Buy now for only $90210.00! And if for some reason they have blood on them, then don't come to me! I will kill you! Hahaha! No really!_

…**well, that was weird. Ok, back to this!**

Yugi quietly opens the door and looks inside. "Huh, looks like she's asleep, so we better be quiet-"

Ryou, Malik, and the Monkey stamped over him and ran into the room knocking things over, smashing things, and throwing a wild party!

"QUIET!" Everyone froze as the pig ran cross the room knocking over another vase. Yugi growled throwing a gorilla at Ryou. "I thought we had to be quiet but NO, you guys throw a party which could wake the dead, make Bandit Keith marry Barney, Have Zorc turn good, and get us in trouble!"

The three boys, "shhh!"

Yugi: ARH! =kicks the wall=

Wall: ;-; what have I ever done to you?

Yugi screams and walks up to the sleeping woman, throws her off the bed, rips the key off her neck, put a "Help wanted" sign on her head, and kicked her then realized he put the wrong sign. He shrugged and held up the key, "I HAVE THE POWER!"

A bright light swallows him and everyone lost their scent of smell. It finally died down after a duck flew in it's eye. Ryou, Malik the wall lover, and gremlin boy all gasped as they saw…um…wait…I forgot never mind.

Yugi cries kicking the roof…how? "I hate you! I wanted to look like carrot top!"

"Well, he does have the hair for it." Ryou stated licking at caramel.

"Hey, stop licking my arm!" Malik screamed like a girl and ran off but tripped on his poofy dress.

Mokuba squealed and ran into a mouse hole. "Don't let Tom get me!"

Yugi sighed as the three boys chase each other cause they think the one in ahead of them had the new Con Way Tweety Cd. (He sucks!) Yugi burped kicking the lady one more time and laughed. "She's still asleep!" Then he walked out of the dungeon…school…Britney Spear's tub…my house…Her room! Ok!

"Huh, I thought the door with the tentacles and leashes was over here." Yugi wondered as he wondered. "Hey, you can't say wondered like that!"

**I can and I will, so Ha, Bronze beats Brains! **

"Oh, never mind!" Yugi continued to walk, trip, fall, burp, lick, and for some reason, run back to kick that lady till he came to a door. "Huh…should I go in?"

The grease up deaf guy: =runs around Yugi= You should! There's a magical world beyond the big closet!

Yugi shrugged not really caring.

TGUDG (Ha, I beat the system and made it smaller!): T_T…and candy?

Yugi: O_O CANDY!

The hedgehog ran inside and slammed right into a man.

Man: Ow, I don't know how much you want those Krabby Patties but you have to wait in line too, you big fat monkey!

"…Oh…wrong door." Yugi walked out, turned the other way, and walked into the other door that was clearly marked 'Over here stupid!' 'Down this way!' 'I like mustard!'.

"huh, I wonder what those sighs are for…oh well cause I'm just some shrimp that can't see over things. Not even a penny cause that thing is so much bigger then me…I hate this authoress!"

Yugi looked around and there it was-

Reader 768694753: ME! Yes, I'm back!

**T_T would you get out of here!**

Reader 768694753: Fine Then, gosh, PMSing much! =walks away=

Yugi shrugged and skipped to the closet in front of him. "Ooh, it's shiny!" He licked the door knob. "Ha, it tastes like pikachu."

The door: T_T =opens=

Yugi's eyes widen so much they popped. "Oh hold on!" Goes in his pockets and pulls out new ones. "Ok, continue!"

Cough…ok…where was I?…Oh! And the door open wider and wider and wider-

"Hurry up!"

The door got mad and slapped him but it opened. "Yeah…OW! I got a splinter!" He sticks out his tongue to see a chair sticking out of it.

The shrimp spit it out and looked inside the closet. "Honey I'm home!…huh…where's my kiss, and the slap in the face for grabbing the chicks butt again even though she's my mom."

He jumped in and pushed through the coats that were hanging up. "Hmmm, trashy, boring, nice, gay, nice, homo, girly, too Anzu, not enough glitter, lose the make up and we'll talk, stop hiding and remove the button…Hey there's bubble gum in here!" He picks it up and chews on it. "Chew, chew, chew, is what I do, do, do…ha,…I said Doo-doo!"

After what was like 5 hours of laughing at his little comment and not realizing what's he been chewing on was a moth ball he gets hit by a plant. "Hey, I hit land!" Then he runs. "Ow! OW! OW!" Then he falls out.

"Yes! Sweet land!" He kisses the ground and looked up at the sky with a snow beard. "…I think something's in nose."

**Try your whole face dude.**

"Yeah, I know no one can beat this face." He smirked into a mirror that crack. "NO! 7 years of bad luck! I just got out of the 479688 years!"

**How you got all that bad luck?**

"I sang opera in the house of mirrors."

**Nice one do.**

"I know I am but that doesn't explain why the snow is in my future slave closet." He stood up and looked around. "Hmm…Maybe I can work with this."

Yugi stomped around in the snow and cried when a snow flake that was smaller then a piece of sand crashed him. "I'm suing!"

Snow flake: Oh, screw this! =rolls away= I'm Sonic the hedgehog!

"Damn, I think I'm going crazy." Yugi stated with glasses and a suit…I think he stole it from the closet.

He walked down the yellow brick road, "_I'm off to find something to eat at the weird looking castle I forgot what's it called!_" till he came to a lamp post. "ooh, another shiny!" He licks it but get's stuck. "Help, The pole doesn't know about 'Only touch once and laugh when it explodes'!"

Someone walks up to him, kicks him, and laughs. "Hey, more helpy and less being a jack ass!" The figure shrugged pulling Yugi off! "OW! Mt tongue!" Both of them look at the pole where the pink finger wiggled around. And that was how the Wiggles started…after three more people lose their tongues.

Yugi smiles, "Thank you ma'am!"

"I'm a dude, dude! You need glasses or something?"

"No, I stole Weevil's yesterday." Yugi held up a broken pair of glasses. "And by the way, what are you sir?"

"Well, I'm a goat. Meaning; Girly-Obsessive-Annoying-Teen!" The teen scratched his head and baaed. "Oh, and the real name is Yami."

Yugi stare at him and laughs, "Dude, you have horns and a tail!"

Yami pouts making his tail go between his legs...Damn it Yaoi side of me!. "I'm telling my mommy!" He runs away on his goat legs but trips and cries. "I want to be like a mermaid and have no legs!"

Yugi farts but helps the goat man up. "Man, your more of a pain then Mr. Help-I've-fallen-and-can't-get-up!"

Yami smiles and moo's. "Thanks…I think. You want to come to my house and be fatten up with candy and sweets then I can eat you up?"

"No thanks, I just had DBSK pie."

"How was it?"

Yugi shrugs. "Good, but the songs get stuck in my teeth see." He opens his mouth and the song 'Are you a good girl' plays.

Yami squeals ripping out the song and sticking it in his mouth. Yugi cries and kicks him screaming that was his favorite tooth and swallowed it. "You could of said no."

"I don't roll that way babe." He rolls the other way down the hill. Bye hedgehog!

Yami screams waking the dead.

Anzu (Yeah I killed her and used her to replace the other guy, ain't I nice! XD): Huh, did someone say something about how friendship is the best thing ever and friends make everything better and-

**OMR shut up!**

Yami jumps on a shark and slides up the hill to catch Yugi. "On Prancer, On Dombo, On Stitch, On Charley, On…that guy…MUSH!" The shark got mad and kicked Yami right at Yugi.

A football guy: GOAL!

Shark: I knew those "kicking nerd's sand castles" classes paid off.

Yami landed right on Yugi making them stop in a pile of yellow snow...yup...you guessed it, It's a banana! "Ow, get off me Santa! I said I was with the New years baby now!" Yugi said throwing the goat in a tree.

"Huh, I'm not Power Rangers." Yami jumped off the tree, licked a penny and stuck in the hole of the tree.

Yugi screamed pointing at the tree. "OMR Rape! Help that goat weirdo is raping a tree!"

"I'm not raping it!" Yami spits at Yugi who swallows it. "…right…anyways, I'm not doing anything 'wrong' This is my house!"

"…you live in a tree?"

"Yeah, My old house was a log on the ground but those bloody ant's and their peanut butter won't leave, so I set it on fire. Burn baby burn! Whahaha!…Oh, I'm not a Pyromaniac, I just love blowing things up cause the fire is so pretty! Pretty pretty fire, you solve everything."

"Um Yami, the door to your tree house is open."

Yami jumped hitting his head on a branch. "Right!" He walks in. Yugi follows but almost fell down a black hole of fangirls. "Oh, and watch out for the man eaters pit."

Yugi growls flying over it cause he thinks he's that cool but I wanted to be mean and made him wear a panda suit. "I hate you!"

**Yeah, I love you too…=washes mouth with soup= OMR! The horror!**

Yami stares at him.

Yugi steps back…and back…and forward...then back again…"WHAT?"

"…I like your suit."

"THANK YOU!"

Yami smiles hopping around like a bunny, but since he's a goat he mostly made holes in the floor that would cost him an arm and a leg. "Damn, This is the fifth time!"

Yugi sighs sitting on a deer. "Ok, your house sucks."

Yami cries and runs to his room.

"…sweet, I get all the food! Whahaha! I'm so evil is causes cancer to old people with no noses!"

(Now we're in Yami's room…huh…why does he have a chainsaw, matches, plant killer, sand, and beavers everywhere in here?)

"Cause I like it ok!"

**But won't it destroy your house?**

"…NO!"

**That it?**

"Most likely." Yami stuff a dog in his pants…good thing he wears them. The pants not the dog, gosh, get it right people! The fangirls are killing me enough in this fic. Damn you fan service!

Yami just sat there…doing nothing…just sitting there…man, this is boring I should do something…hmmm

**I'll be right back! =runs out of the sky=…Oh yeah, sky…AHHHHH =hits ground=…French toast!**

Yami just sat there in his boring state for a long time. "I'm happy cause I know I'm not touching anything!" Then out of no where a tomato hits him in the face. "Ow! Who did that?"

Raven standing on James Woods head wearing Nightcrawler's costume laughed. "Whahaha, you just been tomatoed! That's my new show, 'Tomatoed.'"

Yami whimpered with a monkey licking his face. "But why?"

"Cause someone asked me to kill you with killer tomato's and I love it!" Throws another one. "I'm going to do this on the end of each of…Holy Creampuff!"

"What?"

"This story finally has a plot!" Throws another but it misses.

Yami: Ha, =it hit's him in the back= HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

Raven smirks pointing at herself, "Cause I'm voiced by Dan Green!"

"Wait I thought I was?"

"…oh yeah…Ignore me!" Throws another tomato at him and disappears in a cloud of blue smoke just like Nightcrawler but mine's cooler cause I am awesome, Bow down to my awesomeness, Bwahahahaha!

Yami farts then looks at the sky. "Is that going to happen all the time?"

**=climbs back up-falls-and finally sits in my chair= Yes! Cause She said I have to kill you with them, but I'm saving that part for when the war comes!**

"…You just spoiled something."

**NO! You made me do it! =zaps him with an eel and he dies=…Crap! I still needed him so I could kill him later with a tomato!…hmmm…=drops a tomato on him=…It's fool proof!**

(Ok enough with sponge bob lets see how the others are doing.)

Ryou: =licking a duck=

Malik: hey, it's my turn!

Ryou: Get your own! This is my Super Small Allen Jackson!

Mokuba: I didn't even get a turn!

Malik: Who cares, Your not old enough to even change the channel.

Mokuba: I'm 54!

Ryou: Still?

Mokuba: What?

…Yeah…they got bored and Malik pulled out a duck to play with but Ryou stole it and Mokuba is older then Seto…Who the Digimon writes this?…Oh yeah

Mokuba stands and burps which made the other two faint. "I'm going to look for the midget and see if he can see over my toe!" He walks out and into the hall. "…I wonder where he is."

He opens a door with an axe and peaks into the hole. "Here's Mokuba!"

When no one answered.

No one: But he's weird!

…Anyways…when _no one _answer Mokuba opened the door and walked in to find a closet. "Huh, must be the plot…well finally!" Then Jimmy the cat hits him with a frying pan cause of his smart mouth…hey, you knew he wanted to do that.

And this kids, is the start of the great plot…um…called…Wonderland!

Nadia: pss! Raven, Wrong story line.

**Oh, well it's to much work to say Narnia so I'll have you readers guess what the plot is.**

Rya: But you already said it.

**Kuso! Fine, I'm going to go kill Yami now.**

Rose: To late!

**AHHH! I'm going home! =walks away=**

Ayume:…but we are home…Bye folks, stay tone to the next chapter of 'Narnia'!

Me: =throws a frying pan at her= STOP GIVING OUT SPOILERS!

* * *

**Readers: O_O OMR you finally have a plot!**

**Me: Yes, yes I do! So ha, beat that yami!**

**Ayume:...But I didn't say anything.**

**Me: Yes, but that's when you do say something but when it's not spoken but it is but can't be heard but will be when spoken but it never will, you get me Ayume?**

**Ayume:...um...I want to say yes?**

**Me: Good, yami! X3**

**Ryou: OMR she had 2 red bulls!**

**Malik: Everyone run!**

**Everyone: =runs away like hell=**

**Me:...=smiles at readers= please review, And bye, I'm off for New York and Las Vegas for 2 weeks! =drags Ayume with her=**

**Ayume: What can I say, I'm stuck with her.**


	9. The confusing chapter returns! Part 2

**Me: =smiles= Hi readers! I'm back!**

**Readers: O.O =scout back=**

**Me: T_T =ties them up= There, now your force to read! Wahahaha! I know...something-something-something-PIE kick! XD**

**Malik: O.o...what's with her?**

**Ayume: =sighs= She bought a whole bag of lillipops and leaves them next to the computer.**

**Ryou: really? Why?**

**Ayume: Sugarhighness.**

**Me: Now, Ayume do the disclaimer!**

**Ayume: OoO but that's why the boys are here for!**

**Me: T_T**

**Ayume: O.O Raven doesn't own nothing in this story and whatever is in shows, moives, books, and so on!**

**Ryou and Malik: Please enjoy!...HELP US! O_O**

**Me: NEVA! =ties them all up= ^-^ enjoy...OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY PET GOAT!**

**Bucky:...baa!**

* * *

Last time on "The bold and the beautiful"!

Ryou: I'm sorry Malik, but, I'm in love with James Wood.

Malik: =falls on his knees= NO!

**Now, for the real show!**

The pixie wondered around the hot snowy fields with one question and one question only.

Mokuba:…How much is the doggy in the window, in the window, in the window? How much is the doggy in the window, so I can stuff him down Seto's pants!

Then without warning he heard screaming…wait, that was all the poor souls dieing from his singing. I'm so sorry readers for your loses!

Readers; You better be! Now we'll sue cause we want all your Zeromancer stalking pictures!

**O.O NO! Mine! =hisses=**

Ok well, anyways! Mokuba skipped down the road,

Mokuba: Skip, skip, skip! =sees a flower= Aw what a cute little flower!

Flower: ^-^

Mokuba: DIE! =pulls out hammer and squishes flower=

Flower: O.o…X.X

**O_o…right…let's see what the others are-**

"NO!" Mokuba screamed pointing at the sky with a pickle. "I want to be the star and I will with the help with this!" He holds up a taco.

**-_-…and that'll do what?**

Mokuba stares at the sky eating the taco. "I was hungry, kay! Gosh, why is everyone I know act like that kid from The Little Mermaid! What's her name again? Pegasus!" He storms off throwing the taco in his hair. "There, you are safe from those flying penguins now."

After 8693264932 hours of Mokuba laughing like that weird kid on Dexter's laboratory, "Ah Haha wa Haha. Wah Haha Whahaha!" He spots a sled coming, really fast…right at him…not planning to stop…I'll stop now…I like Dragon Tales!

Sled: La la la, =spots Mokuba= Ooh, another speed bump! =goes faster=

…**I think you should move.**

Mokuba pouts in a Tweety Bird costume. "But why?"

Fangirls: =come out of nowhere= OMR WE LOVE YOU MOKUBA! CAN WE EAT YOU AND GROW YOUR HEAD ON OUR STOMACHS SO IT CAN TALK TO US EVERYDAY? =then the sled runs them over= WHY! XoX

Mokuba smirks sticking a chocolate cigar in his mouth and posing like that Pit Boss. "Ha, It works every time."

Sled: Sweet! Fangirls are 45 points! I'm so going to be number one on the "Killer sleds gone mad!" ^-^

Some lady jumps out of the sled wearing a speed racers costume and screams pointing a bunny at the stolen Santa sled…wait I wasn't suppose to say that yet. "Great, nice job, now I got blood on my sled! What do you have to say for yourself?" She glares at the pixie, then at Mokuba.

Mokuba: Well, I like donuts and monkeys, and donuts with monkeys and-

The lady hits him with one of the fangirls, "NO MORE! T_T"

Mokuba pouts sticking a frog in his mouth. It turned into a prince and flew away. "awwww, but I was going to say I was an awesome singer! Want to hear me sing?"

The whole world: NOOOOOOOOOOO! OoO

Mokuba glares at the globe that popped up. "Gosh, is everyone a critic?"

Steven King: No that's just me. X3 =flies away on a hippo=

…**what's with everyone and flying away? Why not dig or…Kuso! I give up! =grabs a red bull and drinks it= awwww, I'm going to marry you!**

After kicking Sid off a cliff the lady pouted, "Damn, he was perfect for my future husband I would marry and eat so I can have all his money then take other Narnia with a unicorn named Paul."

Mokuba: =picks his nose= Sorry, I was…looking at this…funny thing growing in my nose.

Lady: -_- That's your buggers.

Mokuba: O.O Fascinating! =smirks at the bugger= I shall rule the day when I found you!

Lady sighs and smirks doing a model pose on her sled…EWWW! She's like what, 20? "Ok, well, little juicy boy. Want to go in my sled?"

Sled: =glares= No Room!

Lady: T_T =kicks it=

Sled: OW! =dies= X.x

Mokuba: =jumps in= Vroom…Zoom…Beep Beep! Vroom…Ah! A cow! =acts like he hit it= NO! George Bush! =cries=

Lady: T_T Are you done now?

Mokuba: ^-^ why, yes I am!

Lady: Good, now who are you?

Mokuba: I'm Larry King!

Lady: -_- =slaps him=

Mokuba: OW! Fine, meany! I'm Mokuba Hannah Super Awesome Mega Chris Chan Blood Kiaba!

Lady: =spits out her juice=

Juice: O.o But you didn't even taste me!

Lady: Your Mokuba? The forth king of Narnia that I'm spoiling cause it really pisses off the authoress!

**Like Pumpkin, it does! T.T**

Mokuba: ...What? No, I'm no king. But if you say Queen then I'm not going into that story again! =shutters=

Lady: O.e…right, anywho, Are you Mokuba yes or no?

Mokuba: =thinks hard=…I want to say, Yes.

Lady: GOOD! =pulls out a box of chocolates= I'll give you candy with you become my slave!

Mokuba: Sorry, but Marik already still has me for another 3 mouths.

Lady: T_T…=takes out a carrot=

Mokuba: HISSSS! It's…You! T_T

Carrot: O.o?

Mokuba: Fine, I'll be your slave! But please, get HIM away from me!

Lady: =smirks= Purrfect! =eats the carrot and burps= Now…GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DEATH TRAP! =kicks him out=

Mokuba: WEE! I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the Mars! =crashes in a tree= Ow…huh? O_o

Little elves: Now, at 2 o'clock, we'll attack the big peoples homes!

A army of squirrels: All hail the Jonas brothers!

Mokuba: =pops out= Wow…my head can fit in holes! =jumps down= Now…where did that lady go?

Lady: =hiding in a bee suit= Ha, he can never find me with this on! X3

Mokuba: Oh MY Hamster, it's Sponge Bob! =glomps= I love you kitchen sponge that got moldy cause I left you in the sun with the pizza on you!

Lady: -_-;;; Kid, It's me.

Mokuba: =gasps=…T_T, you owe me a pickle for a glomp!

Lady: Dude, your really messed up! Fine, you know what?

Mokuba: You'll let me have your brain for my science project for school?

Lady: NO!

Mokuba: Damn! =crosses "Random chick that smells like American Dad" off the list=

List: ^o^ Yeah, one down, 836492364 more to go!

Lady:...?

Mokuba: Don't ask! Malik did once and let's just say, he never sleeps with that Teddy bear again!

Lady: Malik? There's more of you psycho's?

Mokuba: Well, Yugi's the psycho, but yeah! There's me, the rapist Malik, the black hole stomach Ryou, and the goblin from the lord of the rings Yugi!

Lady: =Smirks= So, it is true. The four kings from the legend that sounded so fake cause it had light savers and talking big foots is real! =grabs Mokuba shaking him= Where are they? Are they with you?

Mokuba: O_o =pukes on a cat= N-no.

Lady: What do you mean No!

Mokuba: =puts on glasses= No; the term for not agreeing to some lady I met in the woods late at night with no one around and is holding me against my will with the promise of candy and-

Lady: NO! Not that! Gosh! =glares at the sky with a fish in her mouth= How can you deal with this?

**Like I do with everyone I know. =pulls out an I-pod and listens to "Enter Sandman" by Metallica= We're off to never never-land!**

Mokuba: That's where my sanity went to! ^-^

Lady: T_T I've guessed that.

Mokuba spun in a circle and pointed at the sky. "Hey, why does the story lines change?"

**Cause I like making people confused! It's fun! Like the time I had a staring contest with a fish! =pouts= To bad it was cooked right when I was going to win. But he was tasty! ^-^**

The lady sighed then blinked at the long narrating I'm doing cause I think it's funny cause they talk for a LONG time about pointless things and- "Hey, shut up and get on with it!"

**=pouts= That's it! Your not invited to my birthday party!**

Lady: =cries= But, But-

Mokuba: ha, you said butt!

Lady: =glares and buries him= Ha, now I'm the king!

Mokuba laughed as a bird escaped his mouth. "Don't you mean Queen!"

"…yeah…that's what I was suppose to say but didn't cause I was busy thinking what not to say but did in this stupid fic that made me say what I wasn't suppose too!"

Mokuba:…what? O.o

The lady growled turning all Hulk like and kicking Mokuba like a football. "Listen here boy!" Mokuba nodded pulling a duck out of his belly-button. "I want you to be a spy for me."

"Gasp! Like James Bond?"

Lady: -_-…yes…just like James Bond.

Mokuba: Do I get my own code name and awesome suit with a theme song-Ooh, I can sing my own theme song, want to hear-Can I have a sidekick that's a monkey with a diaper that can talk-I like Monkeys-

The lady taped his mouth and sighed. "Your one dumb gremlin. But, I guess you'll have to do." She took off her hair, that was really a wig-

Hamster: T_T

Um…sorry, I mean, she took off the hamster and then pulled out a little card. Nope, not a trading card, but wouldn't that be cool?

"Ok, look." She held up the card with a picture of Orlando Blue on it holding a castle in his hand. "The castle the elf is carrying it my white castle, no not the restaurant! The ice place where I rule so hard that I turn all my servants into ice! Bwahahahaha!"

Mokuba:…So, you're a queen with no one to guard it?

Lady: YES!…O.O KUSO! =she jumps in the sled= GO! GO! GO! GO!

Sled: X.X

Lady: Oh yeah! =she jumps out and pulls on a rope= Remember! You're a spy taking your friends to my castle where I'll eat them and use their bones as horse shoes for my bears!

Mokuba smiled watching the lady pull the sled away. "Ok, bye crazy lady!" He smirked looking at the card. "Your going straight up my nose!"

That's when Yugi pops in wearing a snow white costume. "Hey, what are you doing in my slave closet that soon will be full of little boys in Chuck Norris costumes?"

Mokuba looked at him then thought of what happened AGES ago!

_Lady: Now, blah blah blah Nose blah blah blah I smell blah blah blah I eat babies for lunch blah blah blah no tell pigs!_

Mokuba:…I came here to play a children's card game!

Yugi farted licking a toad that turned into Brother Bear. "What ever. If you're here then those other two must be fighting over a chicken somewhere."

"No, it was a duck!"

"Like I said, Those two are CRAZY!"

They wonder off into the sun rise as hey dittle dittle, the cat and the fiddle, as the cow jumped over the sun and turned into steak…I thought it would learn it's lesson from the last time it did that.

**OK! Time for the other two!…Damn it! I forgot all about them!**

Ryou sat in a tub watching a toaster. "I hate this channel."

Malik jumps in holding a sandwich. "Hey, Ryou, want to go on an adventure with me?"

"hmmm…what do I get?"

"A hot guy that I'm telling cause spoiling the story is fun!"

**I hate you all! T_T**

Ryou smiled flying out of the tub and running into the halls. "Hot guy, hot guy, yum yum yum!"

Malik ran after him. "Wait, your naked!"

Fangirls: =Go all crazy like= RYOU! =^o^= (yeah, don't know what that is either.)

Ryou: O.O…=runs back to Malik and hides in his shirt= Help! I'm to young to be in fan service pictures!

Malik smirked as he dressed as a pregnant lady. "He went that way ladies!"

Fangirls: ^o^ THANK YOU! =runs till they fall in a trap door full of fan boys= O.O AHHH!

Malik: Ok, they're gone.

Ryou: =falls out from the bottom and glares= Do not tell anyone.

Malik: Fine, but can you call me mommy! X3

Ryou: =hits him=

Malik: 6.9 I thought so…=falls over in a giant pie=

Pie: Nom nom nom! X3

Ryou grabbed the clothes and puts them on then realized he looks like Miku Hatsune. "Oh, great, why didn't you get me at least Len's clothes, or Kaito's!" He drools. "kitty, he looks like a kitty."

Malik sits up eating his donut. "Sorry, but Yugi took those for his slave closet."

Ryou: O.O slave closet? WHERE! =eyes sparkle= I'll kill him for that closet!

Malik: O.o…Riiiiight

The sparkling boy jumped letting his skirt fly around.

Newman: And on today's news. 8,000 vocaloid and Ryou fans died from sudden Voca-gasm and kawaiiness. But on the brighter side, the firemen finally saved that fish that was trapped in the water under snow! But it died when they brought it on land to revive it.

**O.e…ok?**

Malik covered his bleeding nose and pointed at the ceiling. "Ryou, your killing the authoress!"

Ryou stops, he sticks his hip out and leaned a hand on it like a snotty girl. "Oh, Like I care. Now, excuse me, I got a manicure for these nails." He groaned looking at his "already" perfect nails. Yes, why do they even go when they're nails are so neat and clean enough to eat off of. Gosh, women!

Ayume pops in glaring at the sky…the house has a sun roof? "Raven, you are a girl!"

**But I don't get them!**

"But you are one!"

"ENOUGH!" Both sky and yami stared at the girly hikari who's posing as a swimsuit model. "I'm leaving, Malik come!"

Malik: I'm not a do-

Ryou: I'll give you a cookie!

Malik: =hugs his leg= I love you.

Ryou: doesn't everyone? =walks away while dragging Malik=

Malik: I'm a leech! ^-^

…**No comment…=laughs=**

Ryou turned a corner, fell down stairs, walked on walls, and had a tea party with the mad hatter, but still he couldn't find the closet of his dreams.

"Damn! Where is it? All I found in this place was a chest full of gold, a playboy, some fancy jeans, Johnny Depp in a Prom queen dress, and this Robin Hood hat! But no closet!" He slammed his head in a wall and broke it.

Cow: =taking a shower= la de dah! =sees Ryou= AHHHH!…T_T=throws soups at him=

Soup: Soup power go! ^-^

Ryou: OW! My eyes! =falls down rolling around= Stop, drop, and roll! Stop, drop, and…I forgot the last part! O.O

Malik licked a lollipop wearing the Robin hood hat Ryou found. "It's; give Malik 5 dollars."

Ryou laughed killing a ball that hit the cow. "Ha, I know I have a brain like Brittney Spears, but I know when someone wants my money I stole from a old person from the streets!"

"so…no?"

"YES!"

"So, yes?"

"NO!"

"But you said-"

"Yes to No!"

"OH!"

Ryou growled as cat ears and tail popped up. "Look, I just want to find the closet, go in, kill Justin Timerlake then Yugi, and become queen of the new slave closet and make you my foot rest."

Malik scratched his butt, "Huh, but why not use the clothes box?" He points at a closet in the room that was open right next to Ryou.

Ryou: OoO T_T why didn't you tell me the closet was here?

Malik: =glares= It's not a closet! It's a clothes box! Gosh, I know I didn't finish kindergarten but I know what a clothes box is!

Ryou: Your grammar sucks!

Malik: NOT! Me's grammar good!

Ryou: T_T ok then!

Ryou walked into the room with Malik smiling and drooling at all the colors he see. He see brown and…brown…ok, that room needs a makeover after they get back!

They neared the closet till they saw that the closet was really a computer! A BIG computer with MANY buttons!

Malik: O.O Buttons!

Ryou: No, don't touch!

Malik: awwww…what does this one do? =pushes it=

Ryou: Damn it future footrest!

The computer turned on and a blue face appears in the screen.

The face: =smiles= Hi, my name is Mr. Roboto! I like puppies! My favorite singer is Mokuba! Want to hear me sing his latest song?

Ryou: O.e um…no thanks. We just want to get in the closet so I can rule it and make everyone I know and soon to know into slaves before Yugi brands them all!

Malik: And I have to pee! ^-^

Mr. Roboto: I'm sorry, Dave. But I can't let you go in.

Ryou: I'm not Dave. Names Ryou!

Mr. Roboto: Yes it is, Dave. If you don't listen I will throw you into the sea.

Ryou: T_T but we aren't next to a sea!

Mr. Roboto: Don't be silly, Dave. You must be crazy, Dave! Now, I'll give you something to calm you down. =holds up a shot=

Ryou: O.O I'm not DAVE!

Malik: I am!

Ryou: No you aren't!

Malik: Am too! ToT

Ryou: O.e

Mr. Roboto: Then you are not needed anymore Dave. =give him a shot=

Malik: ooh, I see purity coolors! =black-outs=

Mr. Roboto: Now, other Dave, must leave or you will be like this Dave.

Ryou: =angry vain pops up= I'M NOT DAVE! =hit's the computer with his high heels=

Mr. Roboto: OW! EEK! MY EYE! =turns off= X.x

Ryou: =smirks and flips his hair back cool like= And that is why no one calls me Dave and gets away with it. =kicks Malik= Wake up! I still need you!

Malik yawns sitting up and staring at Ryou with a bug going up his nose.

Bug: Oh My Queen bug, I see Atlantis!

"REALLY?" Ryou crawls into Malik's nose looking inside. "Damn!" He comes out pouting. "It was Undead Hollywood."

Ryou skips to the closet and opens it. "hmmm, looks safe but to be sure…" He grabs Malik who was up his nose digging for gold and threw him in the closet.

Malik: WEEE! I'm superman!

Traps: Sweet! Live one coming! X3

(5 hours of Malik flying through the traps like nothing and making the traps go to the emo-corner or making them cry cause they couldn't hit him later!)

Malik sat on the far side of the closet waving to Ryou like a little kid. "Look, Mommy! I did it!"

Ryou smiled walking right through whistling 'shota desuyon'.

Traps: You haven't seen the last of us!

Ryou: HISSSSSSS!

Traps: O.o eep! =runs away=

"That's what I thought!" Ryou smirked (+1 dead fangirl).

Malik: =holding a raccoon= Yes! One more lap to go! X3

Raccoon: -_- beep…boop…beep

Ryou: O.o What are you doing?

Malik: =looks at him=…Me don't know! X3

Ryou sighs stealing the raccoon and throwing it. "No more playing with what ever you grab with your tan girly hands that seem to go everywhere!"

Malik:…I like mustard and pickles…TOGETHER! ^-^

Ryou: -_-…Are you done?

Malik: O_O…YES!

Ryou: Good! =put a straight jacket on Malik and drags him through the closet=

Malik: But I'm not crazy! The mushrooms told me so! You'll see! The chipmunks will rule the world while we turn into ugly cows that go "WOOF".

Ryou: =Blink=…=blink=…Malik, did you go into my garden of weed?

Malik: O.O um…no?

Ryou: T_T…OK! ^-^

Malik: ^o^ yoot!

Closet: T_T You two are weird!

Both; O.O It…TALKS!

Closet: =pushes them out= Ha, I so rule!

Thunder: =crashes into closet= OW! X.X

Closet: NOO! =gets set on fire=

Fire: Yeah, that's right! I'm so hot! X3

Malik: OoO ooh, purity fire! Me likely touchy!

Ryou: NO! =pulls on the chains and drags him away= We're going to find-

Malik: The muffin man?

Ryou: -_-…=hits him=

Malik: O.o =knock-out=

Ryou:…=looks in the script= Damn…no yaoi scene

**TT_TT I wanted to but this is rated "T".**

Ryou sighs walking through the snow till...THE DEAD WALKS AGAIN!

Zombie boy; =appears= Brains!

=translation: Melons! O_O=

Ryou: O.o…ok then? =walks away=

After walking for about 5 hours they saw spiky hair and heared singing.

"There they are!" Ryou ran forgetting that Malik was still tied up and was getting slammed into rocks, trees, cars, old ladies, Eddy, and some hobo from school.

Malik: ZZZzzzzz -o-

Ryou: =walks up to them= Guys we found you-…T_T your not the gremlin and the midget!

Sonic the hedgehog: Um…no!

Mr. Krabs: Did you say money? OoO

Ryou: T_T NO!

Mr. Krabs: Oh…can I have some?

Ryou: Get the hell out of here!

Both: Fine, meany cross dresser Twinkie! =disappears in a cloud of smoke=

Smoke: Ha…I'm that cool!

Ryou growled throwing Malik at the smoke. "Malik-mon, I choose you!"

Malik: =jumps out= Malik-Malik!

Smoke: T_T You can't beat me, I'm so awesome and super and-

Ryou: -_- Malik-mon, use stupid!

Malik: CHU! =crawls in front of Smoke= Hi, I'm Bob! I like cheese, pickles, pickled cheese, cheesed pickled, super pickle cheese, and MUSTATRD! My snake's name is fluffy and he told me I look like a Milk! Do I? What's milk? Who you? Who I? What's grammar good? Am I dead? Can I eat myself? =chews on hand= Ha, I taste like foot.

Smoke: O.O X.X =is defeated=

The ringer guy: And the winner is…Ryou Ketchup and his Pokemon, Malik-mon!

Ryou: Yeah, we did it! =jumps in the air dramatically=

Malik: Malik-Malik! ^-^

Yugi:…what are you doing?

Malik: MALIK! T_T =thundershocks Yugi=

Yugi: X.X

Mokuba: No, Yugi-chu!

Malik: Malik-Malik! =starts glowing=

Glow: Ooh, I'm so pretty! =P

Ryou: egasp! My Malik-mon is changing!

Some pervert: Yes, do change. Hehe!

Ryou: =kicks him= Damn it Con Way Tweety!

Glow: =dims=

Mokuba: Look Malik evolved into-

Ryou, Yugi, and Mokuba: OoO Jack Sparrow?

Jack Sparrow: =smirks= Why, hello my mates! By any chance have you seen my jar of dirt?

Yugi: =coughs=…over there.

Jack: ^-^ Thank you, rodent! =skips away in a field of flowers=

Flowers: Yeah!

Mokuba: O_O DIE!

Flowers: O.O Not again!

~~~In the twilight zone!~~~

Mouse: =eating snake=

Snake: O.o =gets eaten=

Mouse: ^-^ =jumps away=

Snake: I know where you live!

Mouse: O.O

~~~…back to the teens of DOOM! Bwahahahaha!~~~

Mokuba: look, let's agree that Bunny Trail ice cream is not made of real bunnies and the clouds are not glued to the sky cause it's falling like Duke said!

Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba: =nods=

Malik: =runs back in his form= Guys, that dirt of jars turn me back to normal!

Yugi: O.o I thought it was a jar of dirt?

Malik: haha, don't listen to everything I say. Sometimes I say weird thin- Squirrel!…Hi there! =P

Mokuba: T_T So how did the "dirt of jars" work?

Malik: well…

(Flashback! We wo we wo!)

Jack: =skips around holding the jar of dirt= I got the jar of dirt! I got the jar of dirt!

Jar: =brakes=

Dirt: =falls= OoO X.X

Jack: NO! =watches dirt fall in SLOOOOOOW MOTIOOOOOON!=

Dirt: =lands on ground=

Ground: AHH! It fell on me! Help, it's getting everywhere on me!

Jar: T_T It's just dirt!

Jack: O.o…oh no, they're talking again! What did doctor Get-the-hell-out-of-my-bathroom said?…Oh yeah! =jumps in the fetal position= I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy!

Dirt:…=eats jar=

Jar: OW! X.X

Jack;…Ha, I farted. =picks up the dirt=…I'm going to call you Cookie! X3

Dirt: T_T =eats Jack=

Malik: =appears=…Hey, Me back from someplace! Me going to find people that are close! =flies away with the dirt=

~~~=eats mushroom= OoO…You guys look like bunnies! Want to go in my ice-cream? ^o^!~~~

Yugi, Mokuba, Ryou: ?

Malik: now, me am here's!

Mokuba: Did the dirt take your brain too?

Malik: No's! It's left here! =holds up brain=

Brain: =glares= What you looking at? =gets up and walks away=

Malik: Ok, bye Chowder! Bye! ^-^…He's me's friend!

Ryou: Right…anywho, =glares at Yugi= I won now this closet belongs to me!

Yugi: T_T Over my dead body!

Ryou: OK! X3 =holds you a bubble gum bazooka=

Yugi: (((O_O))) Ok it's yours!

Ryou: Yeah! Now, where is my throne?

And then something funny looking thing that's green and weird and weird…WEIRD! OoO!…came.

Weird thing: hello, I am-

Mokuba: A beaver duck thingy!

Platypus: T_T I'm a platypus! Parry, the platypus!

Ryou: You talk!

Parry: ¬_¬ haven't you noticed everything talks here?

Yugi: Really?

Parry: Yes see!

(A hair spray song plays…Damn you music teacher!)

Parry: _Roll Call!_ O_O

Tree: =falls= _I'm Amber_!

Rock: =dances=_ Brad_!

Bird: =trips= _Tammy!_

Fish: =walking= _Fender!_

Log: =...nothing= _Brenda!_

Chicken: =cries= _Sketch!_

Cat: =barks= _Shelley_!

Sheep: =being dumb=_ I.Q_!

Flower: =zombie= _Lou Ann!_

Joey: =Yes, Our Joey!= _Joey! X3_

The cast of Friends: =jump on the couch= _Mikey, Vicki, Becky, Bix, Jessie, Darla, Paulie!_

I-Pod: =runs away= _Noreen_!

I-droid: =flies away= _Doreen_!

Link of twilight princess: =slides in= _And I'm...LINK!_

(Music ends! YEAH!)

The four boys: O_O…NO MORE SINGING!

Parry: =pouts= But the best was going to come!

Ryou: No! No more of this singing, running, climbing, flying, farting, Mokuba, closet, fangirl CRAP!

That guy from that one book: More? MORE? You can't have any more!

Ryou: T_T =shots him with bazooka=

Guy: X.X =is covered in bubble gum=

Ryou: =glares= anyONE else?

Everyone: O.O =shakes head=

Malik: Me want a cookie!

Ryou: T.T…=pets him= it's a good thing your cute.

Malik: me want to be queen!

Ryou: whoa, touch that title and your dead like that guy!

Yugi: =pouts= I can't believe he took my closet.

Mokuba: I can't believe I didn't get t sing too.

Parry: I can't believe this isn't Butter?

…**=still eating mushrooms= Ha…I like ponies…=eats keyboard=**

Malik:…sky person ate tiny umbrellas.

Yugi: Who cares?

Rya and Rose: =pops in with "We're on team Raven even though that's not a real team but we want to cause she is going madder then the mad hatter!"= WE DO!

Parry: Ok, yeah yeah…=looks at his clock and panics= Quick we must leave this place!

Mokuba: cause it could have evil people?

Parry: NO! It has Hannah Montana singing here!

Everyone: O.O =gasps= RUN! =and then they ran away with the spoon…I mean parry! XP=

~~~Somewhere in the woods~~~

Dark eyes: Whahaha, The new queen of Narnia will sure be pleased I taped them. Now, I'm sure I can finally join her Fan club! YOOT! =jumps away=

**Oh nose! Will they get away from Hannah in time? Who was those dark eyes from? And is that lady really a queen? And why do I see talking chairs and moving hats? O_o Stay tones for next tim- SQUIRREL!**

* * *

**Me: =holding knive= Ooh, shiny! =going to put it in my mouth=**

**Ayume: O.O RAVEN! =grabs it=**

**Me: =pouts= But me likely shiny!**

**Ayume: T_T Look, I told you not to eat those sugar mushrooms and what you do?**

**Me: =singing "Dr. Online" by Zeromancer= 1-800-suicide! Or maybe Dr. Online can end your life!**

**Ayume: =sighs=**

**Readers: O.o Can we leave?**

**Me: NEVA! Whahahaha! =lightening flashes=**

**Everyone; O_O**

**Me: =sticks a sugar mushroom in my mouth= I'll let you leave if you review! But be glad I'm letting you go at all. The meat pies are running out and I needed new meat! X3**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Ryou and Malik: =shutters and whimpers= Please save us.**

**P.S. If this confused you please conact the number I just sang.**

**P.S.S. Tell me which style I should write. Cause doing it script form would make this thing go faster in updating.**


	10. Ears have feelings, too! Part 3

**Me: Roll, roll, roll your boat! Gently down the steam! Throw your teacher overboard and listen to them scream! XD**

**Readers: O_O What happen to your funny mood?**

**Me: XD...T_T The teachers moved my classes around and now, I don't have Ceramics anymore.**

**Ayume: She was really pissed about it, too.**

**Malik: I would too if I had her as a student!**

**Me: T_T**

**Malik: O.O =runs away=**

**Me:...=throws a penny at him=**

**Penny: I'm supernickle! X3 =hits Malik=**

**Malik: X.X =falls over=**

**Ryou: O_O =walks away=**

**Readers: O_O =follows=**

**Me: T_T Fine, walk away! Be like those Baka's at school that I call friends! =hides in the emo corner= NO ONE LISTENS TO ME! ;A;**

**Ayume: =sighs= Someone, ANYONE, do the disclaimer!**

**Alex: =pops up= My Anuty doesn't own nothing but the insane yami and the lollipops under her bed! X3**

**Anela: =smiles...DAMN YOU! YOUR TO KAWAII!= Pwease engjow!**

* * *

Parry: ^-^ =singing= I don't know but I've been told!

The four boys: T_T Our feet are frozen from the cold!

Parry: I don't know but I have said!

Boys: We're all as good as dead!

Parry: T_T stop making fun of my music!

Mokuba: I sing better!…Want to hear it? O_O

Everyone: OoO NO!

Mokuba: ;-; You guys suck worst then Brittney Spears!

Malik: Yeah, cause we all know she Sucks.

Ryou:…what? (Doesn't get the joke -_-)

Parry: Ok, enough of this! =pulls out a donut= Now-

Yugi: FOOD! O_O =attacks Parry= ^0^ I love you food!

Donut: O.o =runs away=

Yugi: NOO! =runs after it=

Malik:…Good he's gone! Quick let's leave and start a new life without him!

Parry: I'm the uncle!

Mokuba: I'm the dog!

Malik: I'm the daddy and Ryou is…

Ryou: T_T your doom! =slaps Malik=

Malik: X.X =falls over=

Parry: O.o…don't you think that was a little to much?

Ryou:…no

Parry:…Good enough for me! ^-^

Yugi: =runs in holding donut=

Donut: =tied up= ;-;

Yugi: I got it! Can I have my prize now?

Ryou: sure, your prize is a paid vacation to the island of Shut the hell up! T_T

Mokuba: Wow, Seto must go there a lot cause I get postcards from there all the time.

Parry: -_-

Yugi:…

Ryou:…

Malik: I LOVE ALICE COOPER!

Ryou: T_T =slaps= Stop yelling in my ear!

Malik: Ow!…T_T but ears have no feelings!

Ears: =sniff= Fine, we know when we're not wanted. =jumps off Ryou's head and runs away=

Yugi: O_O…This is one cracked up forest.

Ryou: WHAT?

Mokuba: Don't worry, I know sign language! =does some things with his hands…I'm to lazy to write what he's saying=

(Somewhere where I can distract you all!)

Mac Donald's: Hi Mom! =waves in camera=

Counter guy: Hello welcome to Burger King-

Boss: T_T Your fired!

Guy: O.O WAH! =runs away=

New counter guy: =Is a girl O.O= Hello welcome to…um…Mac Donald's! Yeah, can I, like, take your order?

Rya: Yeah, can I have some fries?

Guy…girl?: Sorry, we're all out.

Rya: Oh…then can I have a cheese burger?

Gu-(OK! I'll use girl! T_T): Sorry, we're all out of that! ^-^

Rya: T_T…how about a drink?

Girl: Ok! And do you want a cheese burger with that?

Rya: O.O You said you were all out!

Girl: We just got some.

Rya: T_T Fine!

Girl: Ok…=passes her the burger= Want some fries?

Rya: T_T YES!

Girl: Sorry, we're all out.

Rya: O_o Then why did you ask if I wanted some?

Girl: Cause we're all out of drinks!

Rya:…ROSE!

Rose: Sorry, eating my fries over here. =chews on fries=

Rya; T_T

Girl: Hi, want a cheese burger?

Rya:…=walks away=

Girl: Thank you! Come again! ^-^

(…That was weird! WEIRD! And I'm the insane one in the pickle jar!)

Mokuba: =still doing the hand thingies and ends it with his finger going up his nose=

Yugi:…what did you tell him?

Mokuba: That Boogers go Zoom Vroom! ^-^

Malik: T_T You were at it for 5 hours!

Mokuba: Hey, I was singing in silence to him, too!

Parry: Ok! If you can do sign language, then tell Ryou to stop kicking that log!

Ryou: =killing log= SPILT IT OUT! I KNOW YOU HAVE SKITTLES IN THERE! O_O

Log: T_T No Neva! Mine! HISSSSS!

Mokuba: Ryou!

Malik: he can't hear you remember?

Mokuba: Oh yeah…RYOU! O_O

Yugi: T_T =hits him= Do your hand talking already!

Mokuba: Fine, fine! =walks up to Ryou= Ok! =does sign…I hate writing this! X.X=

Ryou:…I CAN'T READ SIGN LANGUAGE!

Mokuba: O.O…T_T Then Learn!

Ryou: WHAT?

Yugi: That's it! =spots cat=

Cat: ((O.O)) =runs away=

Yugi: Get back here! =jumps on him=

Cat: HELP RAPE!

Cops: =runs in= T_T Hey, are you raping that cat?

Yugi: HISSSS!

Cop: O_O =slowly walks away=

Yugi: ^-^ =pulls off the cat's ears=

Cat: ((O.O)) =runs away=

Yugi: Hear!

Parry: Don't you mean "Here"?

Yugi: It's a ear joke! O.O

Parry:…ok, then?

Yugi: =Puts ears on Ryou's head=

Car ears: Bwahahahaha! We claim this scalp as "Fluffy Mac Pants the third!"

Ryou:…=twitches ears=…

Mokuba: =singing= _I don't wanna brag, I don't wanna boast, I always tell 'em I like toast. YEAH TOAST!_

Ryou: Yeow! =throws a beehive at Mokuba=

Bee's: We have been training for this day, men! Now charge!

Mokuba: O.O =gets hit by hive= AHHhhhhh…hey honey! X3

Parry: Can you hear now?

Ryou: YES!

Malik: Then why are you still yelling?

Ryou: CAUSE IT'S FUN! MEOW! O_O

Malik: O.o…^w^ Kitty!

Ryou: T_T No pet!

Malik: ;-;

Yugi; =sighs= can we go to your house now. My frost bite has frost bite.

Frost bite: It's true! O_O

Parry: But why when we're already here?

Boys: O.O We Are? Where?

House: Hehe, yeah, I'm so ninja!

Parry: It's over there under that tree.

Magic: =broken= X.X

House: NO! You broke the magic!…T_T Now you can't enter till you answer my question cause all the cool houses do that now a days.

Parry: T_T Have you been watching "Cool houses think they're so hot cause they can touch fire" again?

House: =shifty-eyes= N-no!…It was the Disney Channel!

Parry: Riiigggghhhhttt

Mokuba: What's the question? I'm good at questions! One time I-

Yugi: T_T =throws a snow ball at him=

Mokuba: O.O =gets hit= OW!…yum lemonade flavored!

Ryou: But that's not-

Everyone but Mokuba: DON'T RUIN THE MAGIC AGAIN!

Ryou: O.O! Meow!

House: Ok! Answer this question! What is-

Mokuba: BLUE! O_O

House: T_T =throws a squirrel at him= cough…ok, what is the color of my underwear?

All: O.o You wear underwear?

House: Well, I don't go commando in public like someone I know! =eyes Parry=

Parry: I'm a platypus! I don't even wear Pants!

Boys: Ewww!

Parry: T_T Oh shut up!

House: Well?

Malik: ooh ooh! Purple with blue bunnies and dancing Kirby's!

House: O.O…Correct! You may enter! =opens door=

All: O.o…how?

Malik: ^-^ He posted it on his Twitter page like 2 minutes ago! =holds up phone=

All:…ok then.

Everyone: =enters inside the house=

House: Ooh, that tickles!

**T_T I'm tired of you! =lightening strikes house=**

House: OoO Ahh! =dies= X.x

…**wow…finally I say something in this…I Love Milk Shakes with milk! O_O**

Ryou: =sits on the couch=

Couch: To…Heavy! X.x

Ryou: Anyhoo…why is there a bloody huge land in a little closet and I haven't seen one person that's perfect for my slave?

Parry: O.o

Yugi: We'll explain later.

Mokuba: Can I sing?

All: NO!

Mokuba: ;-; Man!

Parry: Well…wait…are you all boys?

Malik:…=pulls open Ryou's pants=…Yup! ^-^

Ryou: T_T

Malik: O.O

(5 hours later)

Malik: =in a bloody pile= X.X

Ryou: =wipes hands off= Damn, this red will be hard to clean out.

Yugi, Mokuba, Parry, and Ben 10: =hiding in the corner= O_O

Mokuba:…why is the monster man here?

Ben 10: T_T It's aliens!

Mokuba: Same smell!

Yugi: =raises hand= I smelt both and they aren't the same.

All: O.o

Parry: Everyone…and Malik…this is my brother-

Mokuba: 5th Hokage Yomanmiester the crown prince of Worchester sauce?

Parry: Stop interrupting me!

Mokuba: =pouts= but that guy over there paid me five dollars to.

Guy: =Is the one from Burger King! O.O…I mean Mac Donald's!= Bwahahahaha! Revenge on someone who didn't do anything to me! =flies away=

**-_- again with the flying away thing!**

Parry: Then stop and I'll…let you be prince of the land.

Mokuba: To late, the fake queen lady was already going to give me that job…and a pony named Bob! X3

Parry: T_T what was that?

Mokuba: O.O Um…Look, Malik's alive!

Malik: =sits up= owie. =splits out tongue= Man, I wite my toong!

Yugi: AHHH! It's the invasion of Left 4 Dead characters! =hits Malik repeating with a chair= **(1)**

Malik: X.x =falls over again=

Ryou: T_T Hey, that's my job!

Yugi: Who says?

Ryou: The president of, You Touch Him, You Die!

Yugi: O_o =hides behind Ben 10=

Ben 10: Hey, I don't want to be between this…or do I? Hmm…To be or what to not be is one messed up question.

Mokuba: Bob Marley!

All: T_T

Mokuba: O.O

All: =throws Mokuba out=

Mokuba: =Is thrown out= Ok, Fine! Who needs you guys? I can go find my own group! One that loves my singing and monkeys in cereal!…LET ME IN! O_O

Yugi: =tapes door=

Door: -_-'…O.O=finds out Tape is on it's nose and mouth= X.X

Yugi: Hehe…I'm so hardcore. Just like Road house.

Ryou: Road house is a movie not a person.

Yugi: =punches wall= Road House!

Wall; Moo! X.x

Parry: =sighs and drinks coffee= Boys, sit down, I need to tell you a story.

Malik: =jumps up and glomps Parry= ooh, ooh, is it a story about rainbows and butterflies and a hot prince that falls in love with a pencil and the Pencil was really a horse and the Prince was really a snake and ate the Pencil and the Pencil was all crazy and-

Ryou: T_T =ties a leash on him and tugs it=

Malik: O.O =gets tugged and falls in a bowl of ice-cream= YEAH!…Ahh! It's made of bunnies! (If you read the last chapter then you will get the joke...well...READ IT! O_O)

Yugi: You can go on now.

Parry:…right…anyhoo, this story is about life and death.

Malik: Like Dora the Explore?

Parry: Yeah, just like that.

Malik: really?

Parry; NO!

Malik: ;o; aww….

Ben 10: =sighs= you guys want the shorter verse or the longer verse?

Malik and Ryou: Shorter verse!

Yugi: Stop making fun of me! O_O

Ben 10: Good. Well, we're in Narnia, Ra ra. You four are Kings and Princes, ah ah ah. You fight in a war, Ro ma. Must kill fake Queen, Ro ma ma. And save the land, Ga ga ga. And rule once again, Oh la la. And end it with Bad Romance!

Parry: Oh, so you can be Lady ga ga but I can't?

Ben 10: Hey, I'm better at it then you!

Parry: =sniff= That hurts.

Ryou: Ok, so we have to beat this lady and I can finally make this my slave closet?

Ben 10: Yeah but-

Ryou: Sweet! I can finally make all the bishies mine! All Mine! Whahaha!

Malik and Yugi: O.O Why are you so evil?

Ryou:…You know, I don't care, ask the sky authoress.

**I did it cause I think it's funny for this random thing!**

Yugi: T_T That's not nice!

**Do I give a hoot…ha, hoot…Moo.**

Ryou: Oh great, we lost her.

Malik: OMR! She's lost? O_O =runs outside= I'll find you sky lady that's insane!

Ryou: Malik come back! That's not part of the script! =runs after him=

Yugi:…we have scripts?

Parry: Didn't you get the memo?

Yugi:…

Ben 10: =sighs= I'll get them. Super awesome mega pose when I push a watch that's really an alien jail cell Go! =pushes button and glows=

Glow: O.o I'm pretty!

Ben 10: =turns into Altair from Assassin Creed= Here's Chucky! =runs after them laughing like a mad man=

Mad Man: I'M NOT MAD! I JUST DON'T LIKE ANYONE! STOP STARING AT ME! I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU MONEY! I HATE YOU ALL! =walks away still yelling and making babies cry=

**O.o…why was Justin Beaver here?**

(5 hours later)

Ryou and Malik: =tied together with a gummy worm= T_T

Ben 10: =licking a jaw breaker= Ha, that was easy.

Parry: It was 5 hours!

Ben 10: Hey, that candy store wasn't going to last any longer, so I grabbed what I could.

Yugi: Why? Was the store going to be closed down?

Ben 10: No, Opera was in there.

Parry and Yugi: oh…OH!

Ryou: T_T Can you let us out now? Malik won't stop drooling.

Malik: Ha…I'm getting hugged but wormys. O_O

Ben 10: Why, you two cause less damage tied up.

Ryou: T_T Malik-mon!

Malik: =perks up= Malik-Malik?

Ryou: Use Annoying!

Parry, Ben 10, and Yugi: O_O Please Ra, No-

Malik: =starts singing= _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes…_=repeats infinity=

Ears: AHHH! The pain! X.x

Ben 10: Ok Ok! I'll let you out!

Ryou: Good! Malik, you can stop.

Malik: MALIK! =disappears in a poke ball=

All: O.o?

Ben 10:…That neva happen, kay.

All: =nods=

Ben 10: =unties Ryou and eats the gummy worm= Neva waste a good gummy worm!

Ryou: That was under Malik's armpits you know.

Ben 10: O_O Soap! I need Mouth soap! =runs into the bathroom=

Bathroom: NO! Not again! =dies= X.x

Yugi: Hey don't forget me! I'm Yugi-lious!

Parry: O_O =takes a bite of his arm=

Arm: AHHH! It's gumming me to death!…Hehe…it tickles. ^_^

Yugi: Hey stop it! T_T

Parry: But you said you were Yugi-lious!

Yugi: I am!…IN THE FLESH!

Ryou: Hey, that's a Pink Floyd song.

Yugi: I know it is! What you take me for? Tomato's? Ha, that's so funny!

Ryou: O.o…did you take your pills?

Yugi: NO! The toaster ate it!

Ryou:…A toaster ate it?

Yugi: YES! O_O They're evil man, they eat your bread and replace it with Toast! That's evil!

Ryou: T_T That's what a toaster does!

Yugi: Not Mines! It taunts me!

Parry: What else TAUNTS you?

Yugi: The car, street lights and the cards! THE CARDS, DUDE! They laugh at me and eat my baloney! THEY SWEAR AT ME! =cries in the corner= So much laughing…so much…

Ryou: T_T And that is why we take the pill.

Parry: =singing= _My baloney has a second name and that name is_…STEVE! O_O

Ryou: V_V I'm surrounded by idiots.

Ben 10: =runs out= Guys! The fake queen's men are outside!

Ryou: To take Yugi away?

Yugi: =still in the corner= They took her. They took my baloney away. EVIL CARDS!

Ben 10: NO! They came cause someone slipped about you guys living here as our new maids!

Ryou: T_T Me no maid!

Parry: But your wearing a Miku costume.

Ryou: Malik gave it to me!

Malik: =sounds like Gary Colman…IS THAT RIGHT? O_O= Yes, I did! ^_^

All: O_O Weren't you in a poke ball?

Malik: O.o…NO! That was my cousin Kyo! He's a kitty! X3

Kyo: =pops out of the poke ball= Hey! =points at Ryou= Clean that ball! It smelt like sweat and fear!

Ryou: O.O

Kyo: =turns into a bird and swims away=

…**at least it wasn't flying! ARE YOU HAPPY READERS?**

Door: =gets knocked on= Ow Ow OW!

Person: Open up! We know you have Kellie Pickler in there!

Other person: Wrong people! T_T

Person: Are you sure?

Other person: YES!

Person: O_o

=Now inside a squirrels head!=

Squirrel:…TACOS! O_O

=Ok, back with the boys!=

Malik: AHHH! I'm to young to die!

Ryou: I can't die now! I still didn't get my first bishie!

Yugi: CARDS!

Ben 10: Oh No, what can we do?

Parry: Quick give me your ring!

Ben 19: But-

Parry: Shut up and give it!

Both: =slams rings together= WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVE!

Parry; Form of…A BALLOON!

Ben 10: T_T Parry, we got these from a box of cereal.

Rya; CEREAL! O_O =disappears=

All: O_O…T_T She could of helped us!

(From outside)

Other person: We got you red handed!

Person: How do we know they have red hands? They could be blue, or green, or OOh, maybe pink! I love pink! Pink is my best friend!

Other Person: O.o...I think I'll need to go now. =walks away=

Person:...=knocks door= Can we come in now?

(Now inside!...the house!)

Ryou: O.O =hides hands= They know about my bloody hands!...covered in blood!

Yugi: T_T Man, your dumb at jokes!

Ben 10: Don't worry, I'll save you all! Awesome pose that's so long to say cause I like making you all annoied and-

All; GET ON WITH IT! T_T

Ben 10: FINE! =hits watch=

Watch: OW! That hurt! X.x

Ben 10: =is now Lelouch from Code Geass= Now, watch as I stare blankly at these people! =walks outside=

Parry:…So…you guys want to go through the back door?

Ryou: Yeah.

Malik: Sweet!

Yugi: THEY TAUNT ME!

All: SHUT UP!

=Now time for the best part! Mokuba's screen time! (Theme music plays)=

Mokuba: =singing= _Well everybody's heard about the bird! Bird bird bird, the bird is the word! Bird bird bird, the bird is the word! _

Readers: OUR EARS! T_T Kill author!

**O.O =runs away=**

Mokuba: Oh look! It's white castle!

White castle: Hi! ^-^

Mokuba: And there's the other white castle!

Other white castle: T_T Grrr

Mokuba: Must be the place! =runs inside= Honey I'm home! But I forgot the milk again!

Queen; Close the damn door! Your letting all the cold out!

Cold: Freedom!

Mokuba: =closes door=

Door: =Is closed= Bwahahahaha! You can't escape now! X3

Mokuba:…Ok, then! =walks up to the queen=

Queen: =drinking a glass of water…IT'S MELTED ICE! O_O= What do you want?

Mokuba: You called me here!

Queen: No I didn't!

Mokuba: T_T yes you did! The Monkey knows all! =holds up monkey=

Monkey: =Is Anzu!=

Music: Dun Dun…DUUUUUUNNNNN!

Anzu; Hi, everyone! I'm SO glad to be back! I love you all! You all are my BESTIES of FRIENDS! We all should sing the friendship song and lick toads and pick each others noses! That's what FRIENDS do! O_O

Mokuba and Queen: O.O…T_T DIEEE! =throws her in ice box…Hehe…you get it? "Ice" box…ok fine, screw you all! T_T=

Queen;…Oh yeah, now I remember! T_T You still crazy?

Mokuba: =poking a sleeping bear=…NO! O.O

Queen: Suuurrrreee.

Mokuba: Oh, Oh! Lady person thingy! I got the others here!

Queen; Really! Where are they?

Mokuba: Guess!

Queen:…Is there a P?

The light board they use on Wheel of Fortune: =2 p's come up= Ha…I said "To pee".

Queen: Can I buy an vowel?

Mokuba: Sure! What one?

Queen: Hmm…A! It's so cute and lovely looking!

Mokuba: Ok! =passes her "A"=

A: T_T Grrr! =has rabies=

Queen: AW! =hugs it= I love you! I'll hug you and feed you and name you Jimmy right after my 54th king!

A: =bites her=

Queen: O_O =gets bitten=…Brains!

Mokuba: O_O It's Resident Evil! DIE…More then you are now! =hits her with a binder=

Queen; Ow ow ow! =faints= X.X

Mokuba: =sighs= I saved the world again! I'm so like superman but without my underwear on the outside on my pants! =skips away= la la la la LA! O_O

Red eyes: =appears= Hey, what are you doing here?

Mokuba: Egasp! A pair of floating eyes!…Are you related to the Eye from Lord of the Rings?

Red Eyes: T_T He has a name you know! It's Sasuke, but your to heartless to even care, huh?

Mokuba: =picking nose= Oh, sorry! I was…like…looking at this booger that I'll keep in my mouth.

Queen: =wakes up= Ow, my perfect head.

Red Eyes: Morning Queen! Have a good nap?

Queen: No, I had a weird dream of me having a kid that was insane and dumb and loved to break my stuff. It's a good thing it was a dream. V.V

Mokuba: Hey, what's this? =points at vase=

Vase: OoO No! Touchy!

Mokuba: Wha- =touches Vase=

Vase: =falls over= Moo! X.x

Mokuba:…I didn't do it!

Queen; O_O AHHH! =runs in circles= I'm in a Nightmare!

Red eyes: =sighs= I think this would be a good place to stop the chapter.

**Hey, your not the authoress!**

Red eyes: T_T =turns into bunny= please? O_O

**Aww! Ok! ^_^**

* * *

**Me: =biting the heads off of chocolate bunnies=**

**Chocolate bunnies: ^-^ =head is bitten off= OoO**

**Ayume: Man, you always saved the heads last! You must be mad!**

**Me: T_T Damn right I am!**

**Ryou: Hey, when did you change your name to Mad?**

**Malik: XD! Ryou, you stupid baka.**

**Me: T_T...O_O =attacks Malik=**

**Malik: O.O =gets attacked= HELP!**

**Alex:...Can we leave now?**

**Ayume: Sure go. I don't think Anela should be here anyways.**

**Anela: hehe, Ray-Ray chewy tanny arws!**

**Readers: Awwww**

**Me: =light bulb pops up= Egasp! I got an idea! =snatches Anela and points her at the readers= If you guys review you'll see her again! O_O**

**Malik: =arm is missing= Hey, don't use your neice as a review magnet!**

**Me: HISSSSS!**

**Malik: O.O**

**Anela: pwease weave rewiews! ^-^**


End file.
